One Year Together
by Hasky
Summary: The story deals with the first year together of Gail&Holly's relationship. A bit of drama, humour, supernatural/Sci-Fi, a bit more of adventure (of course!), but most of all romance.. e.g.: fighting for the loved one, parents meeting, rescuing mission, questions about future, undercover operation, etc... warning it might be OOC!
1. Chapter 1 - Trip to Montreal

**Declaimer: just and purely _FANFICTION_, so no profit except joy from readers**

**the story is set after 4x13; the first four chapters deal with Gail exploring herself and of course making some not very reasonable decisions, if you wish to start with Holly and Gail happily together, jump to chapter 5 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Trip to Montreal**

After a couple of hours the situation had not changed much. Sam Swarek was out of the surgery but fighting for his life. Most of the officers waiting in the hospital were drowsy trying not to fall asleep while sitting.

"Alright people," called the Staff Sergeant, "I made the doc promise to inform us if anything changes, so go home, try to have a rest and I expect you in a few hours at work."

"Come on, I take you home," whispered Holly to the young woman by her side.

"I want to visit Oliver first," requested the blonde and they went to the other department.

When Gail entered the room of her injured friend, she noticed his girlfriend waking him up.

"Five more minutes," whined Oliver.

"No sweetie, open your eyes for a while, then you can go back to sleep," said Celery gently.

Tiredly the elder man woke up looking around, smiling broadly at his girl, "Hi darling." His smile went ever bigger when he noticed the newcomers standing by the door. "Gail, how is everything?"

"Everything is… under control, don't worry," she gave him a wry smile. "But there's tons of paperwork so you better man up because you are needed." Her face went a little serious as she came closer to the bed. "And if you need to talk or anything, just say so."

"Thanks Gail," he looked over her shoulder. "And you forensic friend, take care of her."

"I will," agreed Holly, typically with her hands deep in the pockets of her coat.

Both women left the room and let the male officer have a rest. It was a silent ride back to Gail's apartment. Neither of them was talkative after a day like that. Especially the blonde was deep in her thoughts to notice the car had stopped. She looked at the driver thinking what to do. Well, get out of the car for sure but should she kiss her? How? Full lips or just a peck on a cheek or… nothing?

"Thank you, Holly. Seriously thank you." The other woman nodded with her lopsided grin. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Gail being Gail, she decided to leave the car without any action. Later that night she was lying in the bed, the sleep was not coming and her thoughts gave her a headache. Oliver-Sam-Holly-Chloe-Oliver-Holly-Sam-Holly-Holly-Oliver-Holly… She groaned pulling her pillow over her head. So many things happened in so little time that the young constable had no idea what do think less what to do.

Chloe – nothing new, her dumb husband still refused the surgery which made her angry, because her roommate and one of the closest friends was like a body without soul. She never liked Chloe much, but that small woman made Dov happy and Gail wanted to see her friends happy despite her snarky attitude.

Sam – no news either, which was good because that meant there were no bad news.

Oliver – he was alive and whole. With a minor concussion but other that than he was fine.

And Holly – one hell of a woman. How could someone get under Gail's skin so fast, so easily? Yes, Holly was very weird but also intelligent, caring and kind. Gail could not remember when she heard '_no_' from the doctor. Whenever the blonde needed a plus one for hanging out or needed a friend, Holly was there. It surprised her and many times she wondered if the attractive woman was for real. Attractive? Correction, _hot_. The officer felt like a teenage boy drooling over his high school teacher. And that was scary.

Actually scary so much that Gail had not been in contact with the scientist for two weeks. She had never written or called and neither had she picked up any phone calls nor responded to messages. She needed to get Holly out of her system, the sooner the better and no contact was the best. It was enough that her _mind_ dared to wander to the morgue. Gail was not gay, no switching teams! Alas the more she told that to herself, the more she thought about a certain forensic pathologist.

"Hey Gail," called someone as she was leaving the locker room at the end of her shift. She looked around to see Nick. "I was wondering if we go out tonight."

"Sure, we go to The Penny."

"I meant somewhere else, just you and me."

"Nick?"

"I made a mistake, I know that now, but maybe hopefully… I don't know… we could just hang out and chat things over and make it good between us? My treat and no expectation," he added quickly, his eyes full of hope.

_The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else_, she thought. It was not such a bright idea, but also there was nothing wrong to spend some time with a friend, right?

"Alright."

* * *

Leaving the station the blond officer spotted a familiar figure leaning against a truck, the waves of dark hair were down, hands deep in the pocket of the coat, waiting patiently. Gail's heartbeat sped up as she was coming closer.

"Hey Holly," she greeted nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't responded to any of my calls, so… I just wanted to make sure you are alright."

"Yeah, sorry… erm," she looked around at her friends leaving the building. "There is so much work these days and double shifts. It's really difficult time."

"Oh, yes, of course."

Gail almost slapped herself for using her colleagues' absence to get out of this. She was so not ready to face Holly. She did not know what to do, what to expect nor how to behave.

Just then Nick appeared by her side wrapping his arm around Gail's neck. "Hi doc, tonight this girl is mine," he smiled. "We're having a make-up time, I hope you don't mind."

"Erm, no, of course, have fun," she gave him a weak smile.

The blonde knew it was an utter lie. She herself would much rather spend the time with Holly than Nick, but she had already agreed to the make-up drinks and she knew what to expect from that man. The young police worker still did not figure out what to do with the whole Holly situation.

"You too Doc, laters!" he said goodbye pulling his colleague away with him talking about the recent arrest.

Gail looked back at the brunette whose head was down. She closed her eyes and looked up at the night sky, trying to clear her head of the smart, interesting, and weird woman.

* * *

Honestly the night out with Nick was great. They laughed a lot and drank even more.

"Oh man," sighed the guy. "And do you remember the trip to Vegas? We were such fools."

"I remember the outcome," said Gail with her voice down.

"Alright, I was such a fool. I left you to play a soldier. I am really sorry for that."

"I thought I would kill you that time." She chuckled sadly. "And the second time you left was to play a boyfriend to my best friend only to actually end up being her boyfriend."

"Well, that time I was a complete idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"Gail, I loved you, I really did, but I don't know, I guess I was fed up of your cynicism and Andy was like a fresh breeze full of joy."

"And that's the reason you disappeared for half a year without a single note even though you could call and come back for a weekend."

"I really f*ked that up," he swore playing with his class of whiskey. "But as I told you I thought you would go to France and then I didn't want to put you through the coming for the weekend and disappearing again."

"And we both know deep down those were excuses for being more with McNally."

"I guess I deserve that." He sighed and looked up at the quizzical expression of his companion. "Being cheated on. I was not a good boyfriend."

"Oh shut up, don't blame yourself. Maybe the whole situation was a sign we were not meant to be a couple."

"Or maybe we should have tried harder." He drank the rest of his drink at once. "More to go?" he asked and Gail finished her drink and nodded. The young man got up and went to the bar to order more drinks leaving his friend alone thinking.

Gail enjoyed the night, it was like the time turned back and they were at early twenties, free and happy. She missed this Nick. They used to have so much fun those days, days like this one and she longed for this night to last, she felt so carefree like she had not in a long time.

"Here we go," said Nick as he came back to the table.

"Hey, let's make a toast," the girl pulled up her glass. "To us."

"To make things better."

"To our friendship."

"You always must have the last word," he chuckled and clinked their drinks together.

"Not quite." Holly always knew how to shut her up, she never had the last word with her. _Where did this come from?! No Holly, not anymore._ She scolded herself. "Any news from the hospital?"

"I don't really know to be honest. I haven't spoken to anyone."

"Not even Andy?"

"Nope. While we were at the hospital she told me to give her time. And since then she hasn't returned any of my calls nor messages and the last time I asked Chris, he said she sat in Swarek's room all the time. Am I paranoid if I think she used me to get over her ex?"

Gail watched the bronze liquid moving as she was playing with her glass. One of her first thoughts was the same. To use Nick to get over the doctor, but well, Holly was not her ex, hell she was not even her present, what was she? _An invader!_ shouted Gail's mind. It was truth, the brunette invaded her space, she broke down all the thick walls and get into the very core of the perfectly build tower.

"Nick, I guess I'll be going."

"Oh, okay. One last drink and we are off, agreed?"

"We will so regret it in the morning," chuckled Gail. Nevertheless they gulped the alcohol all at once, took their coats and left to the night of Toronto.

"Thanks Gail, I had fun," smiled the young man as he bumped their shoulders. "It felt like the old times."

The girl laughed out. "Yeah, except after a night like this we always had a sobering up sex."

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't mind at all."

Gail stopped and looked up at him. Suddenly her always preoccupied mind felt empty or overflowed so much that she was not able to pick up one thought. Obviously Nick solved her problem by kissing her. It felt so familiar yet so strange. It was nothing like making out with Holly in the interrogation room in the middle of a crisis. _To hell with Holly, to hell with everything!_

With that last scream in her head, she turned them around and pushed the guy against a building returning the kisses hungrily. She did not want to think anymore, just feel and get everything out of her system.

* * *

The dark was still outside when she woke up. Only a dim light from a street lamp illuminated the room a little. She groaned and felt a headache. _What a night_! She sensed someone else's presence in the bed and looked to her left. There was Nick, sleeping soundly, lying on his stomach facing the wall. _What have I done?!_ Gail felt sick and the cause was not only the amount of alcohol or the headache. She felt sick of herself. Silently as possible, she collected her clothes and left the room… and the flat that was not hers either.

She hung her coat closer to her body, wandering on the streets in early hours, streams of tears running down her face and again her brain was overloaded. As the young woman entered the park she sat down near a pond breaking down completely. It was too early even for dog walkers and morning joggers. So she hid her face in her hands crying heavily. Her heart was aching, her stomach was doing flip flops demanding to spill out its intoxicated content as well as the filth of betraying the heart.

Hours later when she had no tears anymore, she reached the door of her own lodging. After a long hot shower she managed to put herself together enough to get ready to work. Shooting range was the next option and to have more inspiration, the young officer wrote "GAIL" above the target's head.

Five shots to the head, five to the heart with such a precision like never before. "At least I know how to pass the re-examination next time," she said sarcastically and stuck the paper on the door of her locker.

As she was walking to the parade she noticed Nick waiting for her on the corridor. He smiled broadly. "Morning, sunshine. You were gone when I woke up."

"Yeah, listen Nick, what happened last night –"

"Was amazing, just like the old times," his smile got even wider and he pulled her in a hug resting his hands on her waist. "Maybe we found our way back," he kissed her gently before Gail could step back or pull away she heard her boss.

"Thank you, Dr Stewart. We deeply appreciate your work."

The blonde pushed her colleague away and turned around. Holly was standing there like someone spilled a bucket of hot water over her, looking at them in disbelief. "Holly," whispered the girl.

The doctor only shook her head and looked back at the man. "Don't worry Staff Sergeant, you will get your results as soon as possible." She squeezed herself between the elder man and Gail with her back to the said constable, hurrying down the corridor.

"Holly, wait!" shouted Gail ready to run.

"Peck, we have a parade," said Frank.

"Just one minute, Sir."

"Now!"

"Shit."

"Gail, what happens?" asked the former soldier boy confused.

"There is no going back for us, Nick. What happened last night will NOT happen again."

"What? Why not?"

"I am in love with someone else," she muttered under her nose, looking the way Holly had just left.

"What?" asked Nick not very sure if he heard correctly.

"I am in love with someone else!" Gail practically yelled in frustration. Still fuming mostly at herself she entered the meeting room and sat down to her usual spot next to Oliver who was back at service.

She was only half listening to Best, she noted something about double shifts and being careful on the streets.

"Gail?" She looked up to see Chris. "Let's go."

The two occupied a car 1519 and left the station. It took several long minutes to Chris to speak up. He was not the one who could stay in a long silence. "What was the morning display about? Are you and Nick back together?"

"None of your business."

"Gail, my best friend is in the hospital all the time with a girl that is married to another man, you did not show up all night nor did you leave me a message, so excuse me, but I am really worried these days."

She looked at him from her passenger seat, her elbow resting on the door supporting her head. "I f*ked it up again."

"Take it from the beginning, so I can keep up."

"Remember when you said I didn't let people get close to me unless I wanted them too?" He nodded. "There was this one person who got into me without me wanting or even knowing it. I haven't realised how deeply until it was too late. And I got scared."

"Well, who is this guy?" Gail glared at him. "The only person I saw you with these days was Holly." She kept glaring. He could be so clueless sometimes. She shook her head and looked ahead.

"Speaking of her, do you think we can stop by the morgue? You know, for the results," she added quickly.

"Sorry Gail, it's not our route and you know Best is watching the cars like a hawk."

They continued their patrolling mostly talking about light stuff when suddenly Chris stopped and paid his full attention to his companion.

"What?" she wondered.

"It's Holly, isn't she?"

"What are you talking about?" she felt her pulse speeding up.

"You are in love with Holly," he stated. She looked away from him. There was no reason to deny it, they knew each other too well. "Dammit Gail, what the hell are you thinking?!" She looked at him as he started the car and set them on the road again. Chris was one of the most open minded people she knew, she did not think _he_ would have something against her being with a woman. She stared at him waiting impatiently. "Sleeping with Nick when she –" he was so upset. "Damn you. And I lost twenty bucks to Dov."

"You put a bet on Holly?"

"Not exactly. Dov challenged me that even though I _really_ liked Holly I couldn't ask her out on a date because you two might be kind of an item. I did not believe him."

"We are not. I f*ked up before anything could really start."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Staff, what about we stop in the morgue for the results?"

"What are you doing?" asked Gail with wide eyes.

"Yes, right – After lunch you will have them on the desk," he disconnected the call.

"What the hell, Chris?"

"I don't like losing money for nothing. And she makes you happy, so during lunch break you will go there for the results and you will make things right, understood?"

"Yes, sir," she rolled her eyes but inside she was all excited thanking him for creating her an opportunity to hopefully clear things up with the doctor.

When the lunchtime came, she ran to the lab looking for her favourite person. Unfortunately she was not in her lab, so Gail went down to the morgue.

"Officer," greeted the security guard.

"Hi," replied Gail frantically looking around. "Erm… Listen, where can I find Dr Stewart?"

"Oh she left about an hour ago. She left me here some file for 15th division and left."

"Wait, just like that?"

"Erm," the man thought deeply. "I remember her saying she would go back to Montreal. Some other pathologist should come tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the constable with terror in her face. "This is not happening," she murmured. "I'll take the file, I'm from 15th." She took the blue folder and left all confused.

"So? How did it go? You're back fast," asked Chris chewing his sandwich.

"She left," Gail breathed out. "She left to go back to Montreal."

"Sit, let's go. She might still be in her apartment."

Chris skilfully rode the car the shortest fastest way possible, when the radio buzzed an emergency.

"Shit," cursed the blonde.

"It's on our way, we have to take it," he said apologising. "1519 responding," he announced. "Hey try to call her," he whispered to his colleague.

"What do you think I've been doing since we left the morgue?" she growled through her teeth.

The emergency situation turned out to be kids playing with a real gun shooting one of their friends to his leg. It took the whole afternoon to set the papers. Gail was counting down every minute of her shift. Once she was free to go, she stripped the uniform, dressed to her common clothes and ran to Holly's place.

She spent there half an hour of ringing, waiting and calling her phone but nothing happened. An old lady was returning home when she noticed the blond woman desperately pacing around.

"The young doctor left two hours ago," said the elderly woman.

"Oh, do you know when she's back?"

"No my dear, no one really knows much about her. She is very kind and always willing to help with bags but she is not very sociable."

"Uh, maybe she slipped information about her leaving or coming back."

"I am sorry, dear, I know nothing. I saw her leaving with two or three trunks. She has this big green car, right?"

"Erm, a jeep, yes."

"Well my dear, when you see her I send my best regards."

"Dammit," cursed the constable and went back home. Since The Black Penny was on the way she stopped by for a couple of drinks.

Sitting at the bar and staring in her third shot, Gail was counting her chances to see the special woman again. When or if would be the doctor back? Did she have any chances to make things right at all? How?

"Hey girl," greeted a newcomer.

Gail tore her eyes away from the glass to see her brother's girlfriend. "Hmm."

"I waved at you like half an hour ago and you haven't noticed us," she pointed to the table where Traci was sitting with Steve.

"Sorry," she mumbled and finished her drink. "One more!" she called to the bartender.

Traci seated herself on a stool next to her friend. "Alright, this will take some time." She gestures something to Steve, but the blond girl did not care. All she _could_ care was Holly and a new glass of alcohol in front of her.

"You know, when I told you you deserved to be happy, you took my advice for like a month. The last two weeks you have been all blue again."

"Hmm."

"Like something or rather _someone_ is missing."

"Hmm."

"Where is Holly?" That was the hit on the nail's head. Gail looked up at her friend and tears starting filling her eyes. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"I am an idiot incapable of commitments even if I want to," sniffed the blonde tasting the salty tears in her mouth.

"Don't say that."

"It is true! Nick left me… twice, Chris left me, and Holly left me too. What is wrong with me?!"

"Maybe you just haven't met the right person," offered Traci an excuse.

"No, I tell you what's wrong," she sipped her drink. "Nick – we were too young and crazy, then we were back together for the sake of old times _but_ McNally just had to come and steal him for good only to leave him when Sam got shot. Chris –" she took another sip, "he is a dumbo, sweet dumbo but for the long run we could not last because we had nothing in common and I didn't want him close anyway. And…" she finished her glass. "Holly got me. Through and through. She got me." The officer pulled the empty glass in front of her and called the bartender for more alcohol.

When it seemed she would not continue, Traci pushed a little. "Then what was wrong with that? You looked really happy around her."

"I was!" exclaimed Gail, drunkenness evident in her speech and movements. "She ruined my stronghold. She was an apocalypse to my perfectly built tower and she ruined it to the pieces." More of the brown liquid was needed for the younger woman to stop another wave of tears.

During the last year Traci had learnt a lot about Gail, nevertheless she believed Steve would understand this rumble better. Alas she had to try, because she knew Gail would not say much to her brother. "So she got under your skin and then she… left?"

"Yes!" agreed Gail aloud. "No," she corrected herself lowering her head.

"No?"

"No, she left after I slept with Nick."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted Traci. Luckily the bar was full and her emotions could not be heard. "Are you insane?!"

"That's what Holly said," she smiled at the memory. "After she kissed me in that coatroom."

The detective emptied her own glass of alcohol and counted to ten. "Alright, listen you lunatic, call Holly and do your best to get her back."

"I've been trying for the whole afternoon and night."

"Then go to her place."

"The lady said she took off to Montreal."

"Montreal? What is she doing there?"

"Obviously she could not stay in the same city with me, because I am the biggest loser EVER."

"Don't say that," said Steve coming to them. "Sorry to interrupt I felt lonely."

"My mother thinks so."

"That is not true, Gail," shushed her the young man.

"You know what, brother? Shut up. Leave me alone with Jackie," she raised the glass and took another sip of whiskey. "My bestest friend."

"Gail, let's go home," suggested Traci in gentle voice. "Let's go home, sober up and the first think in the morning we will look for Holly."

"Why? She left, she flew away from me."

"_You_ let her."

"What's up with Holly?" asked Steve. "Did you girls have a fight?"

Gail moaned dropping her head on the bar with a loud _thud_ and several people around turned with funny looks to the desperate officer.

"It doesn't matter now, Steve. Gail needs to get Holly back."

Gail turned her head to her friend. "I don't."

"Oh you so much do. You love her."

"I don't," the blonde repeated herself but when the detective glared at her, she picked up her head from the desk but still looking down. "I don't know what I feel," she whined.

"Oh sweet heaven, she is worse than Leo," sighed Traci looking up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the younger woman. "You miss her, right?"

"Yeah."

"You are totally into her, _right_?"

"_Yes_."

"And you want her back, RIGHT?!"

"YES!"

"Then we will find her for you. First thing in the morning we're going to start our investigation. Steve will help."

"Wait, what? No, I –" he stopped as he saw his girlfriend raised her eyebrows challenging him. "Ehm, I mean yes, of course I'll help to find Holly even though I might get demoted back to uniform if she does not have any unregistered gun."

"Great," rejoiced the rookie detective. "Let's go home now."

* * *

Gail did not mind that she was placed behind the desk that day. Traci kept her promise and between her regular work she was searching for any information about a certain forensic pathologist.

"Pst, Gail," called Steve for his sister's attention. She looked up from her paperwork raising her eyebrows in question. "If you can disappear for a little moment, Traci has found a lead."

Immediately the blond constable was up on her feet, discreetly rushing to the upper floor. "Traci, what do you have?"

"This week there is a conference of forensic sciences in Montreal," she pointed to the screen and then clicked somewhere else. "And look who is on the guest list – Dr Holly Stewart."

"Splendid! Any chance I can get the rest of the week off?"

"Why not wait until she gets back?" asked Steve.

"Because she took three cases and there is a new nerd down the morgue, so somehow I doubt she will come back any time soon."

"Alright, calm down, little sis," shushed her Steve. "I mean, go for it, but first talk to Best and then don't forget to book a hotel room. I don't want you to sleep in a park."

"Sure." Gail scribed down the address of the conference. "You are the best!" and she hurried to her boss.

"Wow, I have never seen her so pumped up about anyone. And I know her for my whole life!" marvelled the older of Peck siblings.

The Staff Sergeant was not very impressed by the request nevertheless they made a deal of more double shifts and Gail was free to go when her work was done.

Very uncharacteristically for Gail, she packed _one_ bag with just the important things, downloaded a map of Montreal into her phone, and booked a train and a bed in some backpacking hostel. She did not expect to stay long. Either they would make up and Gail would move to a room in hotel where Holly was staying –and at the best right to her room– or by the end of the day the officer would catch the first train back to Toronto.

* * *

Once in Montreal, Gail checked in the hostel, took her wallet and just in case her police badge and following her GPS she rushed to the conference building. It was already 12:40 when she arrived but hopefully she could find Holly somewhere eating her lunch.

Her plans changed when she entered the building and there was a security guard with X-ray portal. She had to pull out everything metal on a plastic basket to be able to go through. The guard picked up her badge.

"Are you a police worker?"

"Yes," she agreed and quickly added, "I am here to escort Dr Stewart."

"She already has an escort," he said running the background check on her police file.

"Yes, we are changing," she explained hoping the man would buy her lie. Alas what a bad guard would he be if he did not make some more check-ups?

"You are in civil clothes and you are not a detective. Actually you are a constable off duty."

_Damn_, she cursed quickly thinking about another excuse. "Yes, but still I am here for Dr Stewart, the forensic pathologist. There is some unsolved _case_ back in Toronto." Better said '_somebody'_ but Gail was suspicious enough now as she was.

He measured her carefully and pressed a button on his radio. It buzzed to live but Gail could not understand what it was on the other end. "Madam, here is a Toronto officer off duty who asks for Dr Stewart's attention." Another short buzzing appeared. "Yes, Madam." He turned off the radio and spoke to the blonde. "Please wait here," he pointed to chairs on the opposite wall. Gail took her belonging back to her pockets and tried to be patient. She was playing many scenarios of her encounter with Holly, doing her best to explain herself. She had plenty of time to think about it and wrote some notes on her way in train.

Heavy combat boots could be heard against the polished marble floor. Gail looked up seeing a woman about her age, most likely even younger. She wore the typical blue uniform but without any sign or ranks, except her name tag which read 'SILVER'. The only signs of superiority were her golden arm embroidery and white shirt under the bulletproof vest. The new-comer frowned, her messy brown hair tied in a ponytail, but still several strands were out which gave her a certain look of wildness.

The guard saluted but instead of salutation back the girl dismissed his gesture. "What the bloody hell is going on, O'Neil?" she asked with only a tiny hint of British accent.

"This," he gestured his hand towards Gail, "is Constable Peck, Toronto's 15th division. She asks to speak with Dr Stewart about some unsolved case."

Gail stood up and noticed that the officer in front of her was about three inches smaller, her dark blue eyes pierced the blonde through and through. "You know you are very suspicious."

"No," the other officer replied immediately. "Maybe. Look, can you please call Holly – Dr Stewart?"

"What do you want exactly?" she asked sharply.

"I need to speak with her," Gail rolled her eyes. _Really_? How many times did she have to repeat herself?

"And you believe that I would let a rookie off-duty officer from another province to get close to one of the V. I. P. just like that?"

"There is a case that demands the expertise of Dr Stewart. Our new intern cannot move forward and we need Holly back. It is urgent."

"Hm. Alright." The blond woman let out a breath finally she was getting somewhere. "Do you want to try again and really tell me why you are here or should I just let you be escorted out?"

"Excuse me?" wondered the constable.

"Except the sentences '_I need to speak with her_' and '_it is urgent_' you lied. So you have another chance to tell the truth or you are being kicked out of here. And if I am in a bad mood, also there will be pressed charges."

_Damn_, obviously she was not such a good liar as she thought.

"I don't have time to play twenty questions, speak now or leave," commanded the superior officer harshly.

The blonde sighed and threw her hands in the air in defeat. "There may be a personal reason, but really urgent, I need only five minutes of her time."

"Personal reasons can wait after the conference," the other woman turned her back to the visitor and was leaving when the rookie police shouted.

"It may be the matter of life and death!" Sometimes being overdramatic did not hurt, right? "We need her back ASAP."

In a second the senior police worker turned around. Her posture was predatory, for a moment Gail imagined herself facing an angry dog. The head was a little bent but pulled forward with blazing green eyes looking straight at the other woman. Teeth were closed tightly and maybe there could be heard a growling. Her body was also slightly bent forward with arms prepared to pull out a gun from the holster. Gail waited to be shot, well in the end it would really be a matter of life and _death_. Only if the hands did not look like they had cramps. Left leg placed in the front and the other one slightly aback ready to charge forward.

"OUT!" she snarled to the guard and Gail felt herself being pulled away.

"No wait, I really need to have a talk!"

"Priscilla, what is going on?" At that voice the rookie thought she would melt. She watched her favourite doctor putting her hand gently on the back of the other officer while her other hand was in her pocket as usual. "Your anger is resonating through the building."

"Sorry about that. I hate lairs," the woman did not stop sending deadly glares at her target.

Finally Holly turned to see what caught her attention. "Gail?" she asked in disbelief.

"Wait," spoke up Silver now totally at ease but surprised. She pointed her thumb towards the situation by the exit. "_That_ is Gail?"

Holly nodded absent-mindly while the blonde dared to speak again. "Yes, hi, Gail Peck. Holly, please I really need to talk to you. Five minutes."

"Do you believe that five minutes would be enough?" It was so strange to see the always kind doctor like that. She was never upset with Gail, even her insult she usually smiled off and ignored or snapped something disarming back.

"To get over with the basics, then if we could have a dinner together or something."

Holly nodded and the blond officer was released from the guard. "Priscilla, please give us a moment." The other police woman stood about twenty feet away, leaning against a wall folding her arms on her chest. "Priscilla…"

"I am not going anywhere else, Holly. May she talk now or leave." The scientist agreed silently. "And remember Peck, if you lie you will have a flying day out of here."

"Alright, erm…" Gail took a deep breath coming as close to Holly as possible without invading her personal space. "Look, it was a really difficult time, with all those police officers down, we had tons of work and I really did not have much time for… other thing." A throat clearing was heard from the back. "I miss you and I just… I want to clear the air between us and make things up."

"Like you did with Nick?" she asked sharply. Her voice full of hurt and venom which made Gail's heart ache again.

"No!" _Even though some make-up sex would be great,_ she thought. Another throat clearing echoed the hall. Gail looked over her shoulder noticing the glaring superior. "With different outcome," she clarified and turned to the weirdo leaning against a wall. "What the hell are you?"

"I have been called many names."

"Continue, Gail," demanded Holly.

"Look, me and Nick, it was nothing. Nothing really happened, just –"

"That's enough!" proclaimed the senior officer. "O'Neil, get the lying brat out of here. And you _Constable_, be grateful I don't press charges against you."

There was a panic. Gail could not breathe, this was not why she had come. "No, wait, please, I haven't finished yet!" But the two women already left.

"Calm down, Miss Peck, there is no need to make more troubles."

She looked up at the man. "Have you ever lo-… cared about someone so much that you would do anything to get them back?"

"Yes. Therefore I suggest you to calm down, have a walk, something to eat and then come back. Today the conference ends in three hours."

And she did as she was told. Actually she stopped at the café across the street where she had a good view at the modern building. Gail was also known for her stubbornness and she would not leave Montreal without Holly. A few days ago when she was sitting in the park for hours, after doing what she had done, made her realised what the weird doctor meant to her. She meant everything anyone could ever wish for in their partner. She was perfect for someone as pessimist and closed as Gail. The officer retrospect all the times she had spent with the unusual pathologist and she _knew_ she had never felt the way she did with her, so free and warm inside. Yes, puppy loves came and left, even several serious relationships made her happy but none of them made her feel so special and purely herself the way she could be with Holly. And that was the moment when Gail Peck realised she wanted this particular person with her, by her side most likely forever.

That day when she saw the disappointed look on the face of a person that meant so much to her, something cracked inside. Suddenly all her emotions made sense and for the first time in her life, she really knew what she wanted and most importantly whom she wanted.

* * *

**Beta Reades are very welcome as well as comments ;)**

_**thank you for your time!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Troubles at Conference

**Chapter 2 – Troubles at Conference**

Gail sat at the café nursing a cup of latte, not leaving her eyes from the entrance of the conference building. Once she noticed her favourite brunette with the senior officer, she ran out of the restaurant, quickly crossing the street. "Holly!" she called.

The two other women stopped and turned around. Immediately the police worker stood in front of the scientist with the very same predatory or maybe now protecting position. "Get off," she growled.

"Not until I have a proper conversation with Holly."

"Gail, go home. There is nothing to say," said the doctor tiredly.

"Actually there is a lot to say. Please Holly, let me explain," begged the blonde. "Give me a chance."

"Can't it wait until I get back to Toronto?"

"You are coming back?" wondered Gail. "But… but the guard at the morgue said that you took off and there would be another pathologist and… and the old lady saw you with three suitcases."

Holly smiled her famous lopsided grin, only this time without any joy. "And based on that you assumed I left for good. The morgue cannot afford to have days off only because I am at some conference."

"Yeah, of course," she looked down at her feet ashamed and shy. "Holly, I have never cared about anyone to follow them to another city. That counts for something, right?"

"Depends on the scales," spat the senior officer still sending dangerous glares. "It is not very impressive if you have been stalked like that before."

Holly pulled out her hands of her pockets and placed them on either sides of the angry woman, coming closer and whispered something to her ear. The smaller person growled again but finally eased up. "The park is really beautiful these days," she commented and they set off the way.

Gail hurried to keep up with them. She went side by side with Holly, watching for any reaction of her but nothing changed. The doctor was looking ahead most likely deep in her own thoughts. Hopefully she thought about Gail, but the younger woman did not allowed herself to get her hopes too high. Holly was never like that with her, so she had no  
idea what to expect and what all this meant. Again running all possible scenarios in her head, the blonde tried to find the best solution and make Holly take her back.

First of all, she _only_ needed to open up.

When the senior officer disappeared somewhere in the park and it was only Gail and her favourite woman, she took the courage to speak up.

"Holly, I… I got scared. I love climbing your tree and there still are so many branches that I want to explore. But I guess once I realised how comfortable I am I got scared to climb higher. You know, the higher I climb the harder is the downfall. So I created another emergency situation… but some important part stayed on that tree. And I want back, Holly. I want back and stay there with you for… a long time. I like this particular tree and I want back. I am not scared anymore. I realised what I want. I want you," she confessed.

"You want too many people."

"Only you," Gail stopped and grabbed the scientist's hand to turn her around face to face. "I am very sorry. It took me way too long and it was unfair to you. I hurt you and now my chest aches like hell because I was a stupid coward." Before she could say more she was wrapped in a tight hug. The oh so well know perfume that was typical for Holly, she buried her head in the crook of the brunette's neck and took a deep breath. "I like you so damn much."

"I believe you are doing a big mistake," said a third person. The two women pulled slightly apart and looked down at the senior officer, who now was shirtless and also without the police belt, but the Kevlar vest was still on.

"I believe this is over your jurisdiction, _Officer_," snapped Gail. "And where are your shirt and belt?" The shorter woman pointed to her small bag on her back. "Don't tell me you wear your _gun_ in that?!"

"Why the bloody hell do you care? _You_ have no right questioning me, it should be otherwise."

"Having a gun just like that is dangerous, even if it's secured!" The senior officer rolled her eyes and ran off. Gail turned to the doctor looking for some logic here. "It _is_ dangerous," she sighed in disbelief at the stupidity.

"Priscilla does not wear guns. She hates shooting."

"But she must have passed during the training and every year's re-examination."

"Oh she does, with flying colours, but she refuses to use it no matter what and therefore her gun is locked in her locker and I dare say all dusty." Holly pointed to a near bench. "Let's sit down." As they sat, Gail snuggled closer. "I am sorry, Gail," said the scientist quietly. The blonde looked up quizzically, frowning a bit. "I forgot what it means to come out."

"I don't care what the others think. Well, I might be scared of my mother, but I won't allow her to come between us, I can promise that."

"No, not to the others. To come out to _yourself_. To deal with the fact that suddenly your world is upside down and prince charming might be a princess. I guess the older you are the harder it is to deal with."

"Still that doesn't mean I had to…," the younger woman looked down shamefully. "It was my stupidity and I regret that a lot."

"It kind of does. Many times it is exactly this solution to convince yourself where you really belong. It's just…" the brunette sighed sadly. "You gave me a hope there could be something more and then you ran away. That hurt a lot. I thought you figured it out before you gave me the chance. Somewhere between battle cages and the time you actually kissed me at the station."

"I still don't know where to label myself," said Gail quietly, looking at their intertwined fingers. "How do you know if you are… you know."

Holly chuckled. "You don't know unless you have some experience and realise whom you prefer, or stay in the middle." She leaned closer to the blonde's ear. "Or romantics would say: listen to your heart."

"In that case I can be omnisexual!" the constable exclaimed. "I love cheese puffs, you, my work…" the doctor shut her up their usual way. Before they were able to deepen the kiss they heard a call and separated.

"Watch out!" A smear jumped between their heads, making the two women shift to each end of the bench. The smear stood up from a somersault on its feet, grinning widely.

"Priscilla, what the –" before Holly could finish the question, dogs started jumping between then.

"Damn it," cursed Gail standing up in rage. "Officer Silver, interfere with your ward's personal life is a serious offence and –"

"Oh no, my shift ended like half an hour ago. I call this 'get rid of another experimenting straight girl' tactic."

"Priscilla, step down," moaned the doctor a little bored yet grateful for the care.

"No really. Do you know what bars are for?" asked the dark hair officer.

"Getting drunk?" answered the blonde unsurely.

"Getting drunk, having fun, _hook up_. Find out what team you truly play for."

"Pris…" said Holly in a warning tone.

"Alright, I have personal reasons too. I don't want you to run to the other end of the county or worse half the world, because some straight girl uses you as a phase."

"Well, it is not," said Gail stepping closer, looking to those navy blue eyes which were staring back. The blonde squinted and snatched for the other woman's chin pulling it up, totally ignoring the snarling dogs around. "Hey, your eyes are blue."

"Hm."

"But I am sure they were green before."

"Obviously they change, depends on my mood," the smaller officer explained as it was something normal.

"Mine change too, but only in the shades not between colours."

The senior officer tore her head away from her colleague's hand and turned around just in time to catch a dog. "Hey Newton," she greeted the overexcited husky pup, which was trying to lick her ears. The wavy haired woman looked ahead and smiled, and then she spoke to her friend. "Finally the right sibling. If you need _anything_, I'll be a whistle away." With one dog in her arms and the others around, she left the two of them alone again.

The rookie was fuming. She would very gladly put a charge of anything on this crazy girl who was barely off age. She looked at the doctor who had one arm leisurely on the backseat of the bench and the other on the armrest watching the scene in from of her with a curious yet amused smirk.

"I swear Holly, it's not a phase," said the blonde sitting next to her. "Experiment, maybe, but I am serious about this."

The older woman removed her arm and wrapped it around Gail's shoulder pulling her close and kissed her temple. "I hope so."

They said just like that in peace, watching ducks on the pond and masters playing with their dogs, and a senior police worker running between them.

"Do you usually go here to take a walk or walk a human dog?" asked Gail watching her colleague playing a Frisbee. "What is your story with her anyway?" she asked looking up.

Holly smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"Nope," she replied too quickly. "Maybe. I prefer to know my enemies."

The doctor laughed heartily. "Priscilla as enemy? No way."

"I feel like dealing with my mother."

"She is overprotective."

"My mother or Silver?"

"I believe that both." Holly snorted and started her story with the unusual officer. "I was fourteen when I was working on a school project and stayed in school lab late."

"So you were nerdy since your school days."

"Yes, I loved science. There was always something fascinating about it. Anyway one day I missed the bus and had to go home by foot. A gang of teenage boys assaulted me, took my schoolbag and threw it into a bin with many insults. Priscilla appeared out of nowhere and stood up for me. She was a fast thinker with a sharp tongue, threw some well-placed comments about the boys' lack of interest in studies and possible troubles at school without her help, especially to the one she lived with, and made them go away. Also she dived into the bin fishing for my bag." Gail's eyes were wide as plate. The image of going into a smelly trash was quite disgusting and the fact that someone really did it for Holly made her think what all _she_ would do for this extraordinary woman. "It was a paper bin," added the doctor seeing the pensive look. "She accompanied me to my home and all the way we talked. I was this incredibly closed person and she made me talk for about twenty minutes."

"I bet it was science stuff."

"It was, but Priscilla caught up easily. We bonded over science and I felt free with her. I could be myself. She was the first person who made me open up, to be proud of what I love and not ashamed, which led to the fact that I was able to get the boy I was in love that time. He turned up to be a champion in chemistry from Priscilla's school."

"Hmm," snorted Gail thinking again.

"What?"

"I don't know, it's weird to imagine you with a man."

Holly laughed at that comment. "Why? I was in a committed relationship with a man. Do you think I had always been a lesbian?"

"No, I remember you telling me that you also used to create emergency situations until you found out you didn't like men. So what changed?" The doctor raised her eyebrows. "I am curious," Gail threw her hands in the air defending herself, giggling.

"I see." She said nothing more only grinned and waited. After a few thick silent moments, she asked, "What changed you?"

"You did. Even though I swore to that shrink that I would _not_ switch teams." The brunette chuckled. "It was not so funny that time. You kissed me and then left without a word."

"I did say goodbye."

"I mean about the kiss."

"There was not much to say. You were rambling and really cute, so I just pushed the buttons."

"So you did it on purpose!"

"Yup."

"You. Are. Weird." The young officer looked into those familiar brown eyes and a warm flooded her chest. She leaned closer to taste the inviting lips.

"You need a bloody room… literally," said a voice out of nowhere.

"Again?!" Gail sighed desperately, looking up at her colleague.

"I've got the number, we can go now."

"Hey detective," called a golden blonde woman with the husky on the lead. "It was fun, thank you."

Priscilla made some kind of a light bow. "It was my pleasure."

"You are a detective?" wondered the blond officer.

"Hmm," the other police woman thought for a while shifting her eyes from one side to the other. "For about five years now," she replied and pulled Holly up by her hand on the feet. "Come on, kids."

"Comes from a girl who is barely allowed to order a drink," remarked Gail sarcastically standing up as well.

"Actually," said the doctor slowly, "Priscilla is a year older than me."

"What?!" asked the blonde in disbelief.

"Her brightness can lighten up the night. No wonder it's so dark," commented the smaller person rolling her eyes.

Holly snatched her arm around the detective's neck pulling her closer. "Be nice."

"I am. I'm going to call my brother in favour."

* * *

They reached a five floored very modern building which was a four-star hotel. It had a nice spacy entrance hallway with grey marble floor and dark red walls. It looked very elegant but not overdone. The youngest woman looked around and noticed signs to a hotel restaurant, bar, casino, pool, Jacuzzi, sauna and fitness.

"Good evening, Bernard," the senior officer greeted an elder white hair man at reception. "I would need the key to my brother's loft."

The receptionist handed the key to Holly with a wink. "Just like the old times, Ms Stewart?"

"Thank you, but not quite," the doctor gave back a forced smile and the three women entered the lift and went up to the fifth floor. There were only two rooms, one on each side.

Holly gave the rookie the key and pointed to the left door. "Go to Matt's, I am picking up my cases from Priscilla's."

Gail unlocked the door and revealed a decent room with everything necessary for living. The small kitchen counter on the left, a round table with three chairs, practically opposite to the entrance door, a sofa in front of a small TV set and on the right end there was a matrimony bad and a small bathroom. She looked around admiring the living. "You know, for a modern four star hotel, using keys is really low level. Why don't they have cards?" she asked when Holly came in.

"Because these suits are private. They have keys so no one can _accidentally_ enter." The doctor booted her laptop and made three steps to the kitchen. "Any special wishes you want to eat?"

"Lobster dinner would be great." It was not until then, when the officer noticed how hungry she was.

"Of course. Just bring me the lobster."

"Or…" Gail smiled smugly with a swag she went slowly to the brunette, her eyes twinkling with sparks which definitely meant she was up to no good, especially when she put her hands on the counter pinning the doctor in between. "We can do other activities." She reached for those soft lips that she craved for since they left the park. The blonde could not believe how much a nerdy scientist tuned her on. Her hands travelled under the silk blouse, touching the smooth skin of Holly's abdomen and back.

A loud knocking on the door was heard followed by a shout. "Oi, are you decent?!"

"Damn, she has the worst timing ever," groaned Gail while the doctor only chuckled and left to open the door.

"Apparently you are for now," Priscilla responded her own question. "Anyway, I've got a call from the station. It seems like they need a dog to sniff some drugs. So… I'll be going and you, be safe."

"And _you_, be careful," sighed Holly and gave the detective a hug. "Call me once the operation is over, okay?"

"Sure."

Holly closed the door, shaking her head. She looked up at the younger woman. "I can _not_ be surrounded by normal people, can I?"

"What do you mean?"

"My best friend is a highly positioned officer who loves the outside work. My girlfriend just has to hunt bad guys too and being shoot at. My dad is a judge who is either loved or hated. My mother is a paediatrician and does not miss a chance to remind me of my own little people. My sister works as a psychiatrist in a madhouse. And of course there is me playing with dead bodies."

"A brief introduction to the Stewart family, how charming," Gail commented it with a smirk. "So, _girlfriend_, huh?"

"Special friend, friend with benefits, plus one forever, whatever you like."

"Oh, there are things I like," she smiled unbuttoning her own shirt, coming closer to the other person.

Holly took her hands to stop her, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Gail, as much as I would like to take it further, now is not a good time."

"Why?" whined the blonde.

"You need to eat and have a rest and I have to work on some details for tomorrow's presentation."

"Can't it wait for an hour?"

"Oh believe me Gail, once I have my way with you, it won't be for just an hour," her voice dropped an octave as she said this with smug grin.

"Is it a promise?"

"Most definitely it is," the older woman moved to the kitchen for the second time. "So, a salad?"

"Whatever without tomatoes would be good."

* * *

After their meal the two women took Holly's car to pick up the officer's bag from the hostel and did the shopping to refill the fridge and some more things they might need during they stay.

Gail took a nap on the couch and the scientist improved her presentation from forensic pathology. Several hours later a phone rang. "Holly Stewart," introduced herself the doctor. "Pris, calm down – Yes – Are you alright? Do you want me to pick you up? – Okay – Gail will be thrilled – We have some salad left, so come straight home –Yes, it contents meat – We are waiting."

"The mission went wrong?" asked the blonde frowning. She might not like the crazy woman but they were united through police work and in police world everyone is a family.

"They got the gang, but some rookie screw up and Priscilla was shot several times fortunately only to the vest, but she still was held for two more hours to make her statement."

"What is her rank anyway?"

"To be honest I don't know myself. I lost track of at which ceremony she is promoted or 'just' awarded."

"And what was the part about me being thrilled?"

"We are going bowling. She needs to kill a few skittles to let go of some steam."

"I told you I didn't do sports. Remember batting cages?"

"Yes, but you will go for me anyway," grinned Holly pecking the lips of her girlfriend.

"So you have time to go bowling but don't have time to have sex with me?!"

"Yes, I have time to get out for two-three hours to clear my head and yes, I don't have time for you because –call me a sap– but I want a whole night and good part of a day to make love to my special friend and not just a quickie in the shower."

"I wouldn't mind either."

Holly smiled her lopsided grin and went to prepare the meal for the detective who was about to arrive. "Get dressed, Priscilla will be here in two minutes."

* * *

And really within two minutes the said detective arrived all fuming from anger and obviously a run from the police station.

Gail had to admit that doing sports with her partner was fun and as Holly would say '_cathartic_'. The other officer pushed her into some kind of unspoken competition and the results were not bad at all. Actually the youngest of them managed to win one round.

They arrived back to the hotel, physically tired with clear minds. Holly got back to her work and the blonde took a refreshing shower, changed into a sleeping t-shirt and shorts. She smiled watching her girlfriend staring into the screen frantically typing some science stuff. She came close and wrapped her hand around the neck from behind. "What is your work about? More arteriosclerosis?" she asked.

"Nope," the scientist took her glasses off and turned to the other woman. "Actually it's about toxins and how they affect living tissue, with the potential of finding a cure."

"And what does this have to do with death if it's about living?" asked Gail sitting at the doctor's lap squinting at the pictures of colourful cells in Petri's dishes. "Shouldn't it be like '_after effect of toxins_' or something?"

"It is a side project, so I keep my mind occupied and don't have to think about my two dearest people running outside with the possibility of being killed. But yes, it is a complex research about living tissue and how to save it from changing to dead by finding antitoxin from the actual toxin and improve its effect."

"Nah, our safety is the top priority. Sometimes it gets messy, but we always cover each other's back." She shifted to another slide of the presentation with more colourful pictures. "Hey, this looks cool."

"It still needs improvement. Anyway, go to bed, you must be tired after the whole day and this will take me a while to finish it."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" said the blonde nuzzling Holly's neck while her hands travelled up and down the firm torso.

"As much as I would love to, right now the presentation is slightly more important than your needs." The scientist took the other woman's head in her hands and kissed her sensually. "Some things are worth waiting for." And somehow Gail was sure she was not talking just about sex.

* * *

Way too early in the morning the annoying sound of alarm clock echoed through the room. The blonde groaned and snuggled closer to her girl. She was not sure how they ended in that position, their legs were intertwined, one Gail's hand wrapped around Holly's midsection, hugging her from behind like a teddy bear, hear head hidden behind the brunette's nape. "Five more minutes," she moaned.

The doctor chuckled. "But only five," she smiled turning around to face her girl. "I would never guess you are such a cuddling cat."

"I am not, so don't tell anyone or there will be a serious punishment."

Half an hour later there was a soft knock on the door announcing the time to leave for the conference. Priscilla watched her colleague up and down. "And where do you think you are going?" she asked Gail who had an elegant dress on.

"To my girlfriend's conference," she explained sharply.

"Are you a medic?"

"No, but forever's plus one."

The detective snorted. "Yea, right. There are no plus ones. It is purely work related meeting. But you can go sight-seeing the city. Montreal is very beautiful."

"Like hell I would. I need to improve my medical jurisprudence, it is work related," the rookie would do anything to stay by Holly's side and maybe learn some useful medical information.

The other police worker looked at her friend. "She won't give up, will she?"

"No, she is as stubborn as you are," smiled the scientist.

"Argh," growled the senior officer and looked back at her colleague. "Do you have your uniform here?"

"Yes," confirmed the blonde.

"Go get changed," she rolled her eyes. "Five minutes, Constable!"

* * *

They arrived to the modern building twenty minutes before the start of that day's conference. In the entrance hall, they checked in with their special cards, but Gail was held if front of the partition rail.

"Madam?" called the security guard. Priscilla was already in the middle of the corridor, she turned around to the entrance door. "Miss Peck is not allowed in here. She is off duty and from another city without any transfer documentation."

"Oh yea, official things. Could you print the form of special assignment? I'll take her under my command, which means," she turned to Gail, "that my word is a law, whatever I say you do. Understood, Officer?"

"Yes, Madam," nodded the blonde not very fond of the fact being under a command of this crazy person.

"Here it is, Madam," O'Neil handed the printed papers. "We need both of your signatures here and here," he pointed to the lined at the bottom of the documentation.

"Lend me the spare radio too, please," requested the detective. Gail took the said radio and pined in on her uniform. "And Peck, don't you dare to play a hero, if you spot anything out of place, you call. You have thirty doctors on your neck, so don't get too caught up with the sexy pathologist."

Once officialises were settled, Gail and Holly went to the medical conference room while Priscilla left to check on some business meeting. When all scientists arrived, two of them ten minutes late, which Gail considered as rudeness and sent them a frowned glare, Holly started her presentation. First the officer was afraid that even though she wanted to learn something new, she would not understand a word but despite the presentation being in official Latin terms, the doctor explained them in English "for revision of course" sending a small lopsided grin to her girlfriend.

An hour later the door opened again and the officer was ready to whisper some educational words to the intruder, but found out it was her colleague and now superior. She made a come here gesture to the blonde. When they were on the hall, she asked about the situation.

"Everything is alright here," confirmed Gail.

"Good."

The younger woman watched the other one carefully. "You look tense, is anything wrong?"

"I hope not. It's just way too quiet here. Usually there is always someone roaming the halls. I'm going to check on O'Neil, if you see anything funny, buzz me."

"Yes, Madam."

The rookie officer returned to the room. Holly's presentation was over, followed by an open discussion. She stayed back and eyed each and every medic carefully. Some of them played with their pens, other's looked interested and some of them bored. Obviously toxins were out of their expertise or did not mean much for their line of work.

"Dr Nelson?" Holly nodded to her colleague who asked for word.

"I used the very same technique but my cells died after a week and it was required to remove the new tissue anyway."

"I was inspired by your work Dr Nelson. I modified the base and added STH. It helps the regeneration, nevertheless the quality of the new tissue is very low and it takes way too long to gain the quality of previously injured one."

"I am working on some tricks to figure this out, I would be please if –"

Gail's radio buzzed alive, the officer left the room to pick up the call. "Officer Peck responding."

"Get the doctors out of here, but discreetly," came Priscilla's voice on the other end. "Use the emergency exit, hopefully it won't be locked."

"What is going on?"

"O'Neil has been shot to the vest, that idiot was so scared that he played dead and did not call for backup when the attacker was gone. Other than that we are locked inside with a bomb on the main door." Gail gulped heavily. Suddenly the fire alarms started ringing and smoke appeared from the other end of the hall.

"Shit," swore the young officer. "Silver, the smoke is here in the fourth floor," she coughed. "Not just a smoke."

"Get them all out, now! I am coming up there. The backup should be here in three minutes."

"Roger that."

Immediately the constable rushed into the meeting room. "I am sorry to interrupt, but we have an evacuation emergency. Please keep calm, put your hand in front of your mouth and follow the lightened signs of emergency exit." She could hear commands for other police members in her radio as she rushed the scientists to leave the room.

"Gail, what is going on?" asked Holly frowning.

"Trouble, but it's our job to take care of you, big brains, so don't worry and go, hush hush."

"Everyone alright?" asked Priscilla breathlessly when she appeared next to her colleague. The smoke was everywhere, irritating the respiratory system, also it was hard to see anything around.

"Yup." But at that exact moment Gail was knocked down by a person in a gas mask who invaded the room frantically looking for something. Priscilla made a long jump and knocked the intruder on the floor hitting the head against a desk.

"Get out! Both of you!" shouted the senior officer. Without hesitation the blonde took Holly's hand and pulled her out.

* * *

Meantime the SWAT and EOD teams opened the main door and about a hundred of people gathered in front of the building, attendants of different conferences as well as police workers.

"Where is Priscilla?" asked Holly worriedly looking around.

"Here!" called a female voice behind them as the woman came from the opposite side of the building. She was covered in white feathers, fuming from anger. "That bloody bastard threw me out of the window. I landed on a farm lorry between hens," she explained trying to clean her clothes.

"Are you alright?" asked the doctor.

"Pretty pissed off."

"Hey Silver," called Gail showed her head to one of the scientists. "When you jumped on the masked man, he fell down and gashed his head," she pointed at the bruise on the doctor's head. "Arrest him?"

"Yeah."

The younger officer approached the man. "Dr Nelson? You are under –"

"A lot of pressure. Please if you could calm your colleagues, we would appreciate it," interrupted the senior officer and took the younger rookie away with her.

"What the hell?" snapped Gail feeling incredibly stupid and humiliated.

"Sorry, but he is not the one."

"What's wrong?" wondered Holly.

"The person who threw me out smelled differently. This one must have a fall from the stairs or something."

"Are you kidding me?!" asked the younger officer anger rising. "Just because he smelled differently? In the gas that was there everything smelled toxic! And that man had the exact wound as the one you harmed."

"You are still under my command, so DON'T you dare to question my decisions," she growled.

"Priscilla," called some man from the SWAT team. "Everything is cleared now, the meetings can continue."

"Thank you, Percy."

* * *

The scientists returned to continue with another presentation, unfortunately the room was turned upside down with belonging all around the room. When Holly searched through her briefcase, she was missing something. Once again she browsed one thing by another, even the computer table and the machine itself.

"Holly?"

"My flash disc is gone," she looked frightened. "There was my whole research and results to most of my lab work and articles."

"Damn it." Gail revived her radio. "Officer Silver, we have a robbery of Dr Stewart's research."

"Just splendid," said the other police woman sarcastically. "Do you have all the doctors there?"

The rookie looked around. "I think two are missing. No wait, one has come," she watched Dr Nelson entering the room.

"And who is the missing person? C'mon Peck, we don't have time to play games."

"Hey doctors, who of you is missing?"

"Jameson Redbrick," replied someone of the group.

"Roger that," came the voice from the other end of the receiver.

"You heard that?" frowned the constable.

"I let my guys run a check on him. You stay there and do _not_ let Holly out of your sight," commanded the detective turning off the receiving.

"Yes, Madam."

* * *

Holly was fidgeting on her seat for about twenty minutes and then left the room. Her girlfriend hot on her heals. "Holly?"

"This is not fair!" mumbled the brunette. "All my work is stolen. I have spent eight years, long hours at the lab doing research, taking notes, improving whatever I could and now someone takes it, just like that." Gail pulled her into a hug she the scientist was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Here you are," noted the incoming detective and both women looked up. "Redbrick is clean, no record. Holly, what exactly was in the disc?"

"Everything, I always wanted to have all of my research with me just in case."

"Even the anthrax analysis?"

"Yes. _Everything_."

The senior officer let out a deep breath. "Alright, so I am taking Percy and let's track it before biotical weapons are made." She pressed a button on the radio. "Grant, be in five minutes by the emergency exit on the down floor." She turned it off not waiting for any response. "Peck, you must stay with the doctors until the end, Holly I recommend you stay too, we don't need you to be kidnapped as well, alright?" The scientist nodded. "I'll get back to you as soon as we have something." The officer was leaving as she shot one last command over her shoulder. "Take care of her and don't screw up!"

For the rest of the conference Holly looked soulless moving on autopilot. She came back to live when they entered the loft and she booted her laptop.

"Do you want herbal tea or coffee?" asked Gail tentatively.

"Yes, thank you," she replied absent-mindly looking through her files.

With raising eyebrows the blonde decided for the tea, hoping it might calm her girlfriend. Before she was finished, the doctor moved to the sofa, her glasses on the coffee table and her head resting on the back seat with eyes tightly closed. Gail brought the two mugs and handed one to the sad woman.

"So, erm," the officer sat down and took a sip. "Do you have copies of those stolen files?"

"Yes, yes I do," the brunette stared at the green liquid hypnotizing it. "I always make about three copies of my work. It's more about my work being stolen and someone else can use it and profit from something that _I _havespent years figuring out. Not to mention the precious information about some toxins needed for finding a cure. I always write as many notes as I could, when I get back to the topic after some time, it's easier to catch up. So every file is very detailed."

"Tell me about it," demanded the younger woman.

"You want to learn about advance science?"

"Well, I might not understand everything but it won't kill me to learn something new," she smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

So Holly talked, trying to use common English so her girl would understand most of it and for Gail it was mostly about hearing her favourite nerd speak. Listening to the velvet voice and sometimes catching useful information. For example that Holly worked on two projects at the same time: Pathology of course, and Analysis of Toxins and Cures. When she finished her tea, she put the cup down and started playing with the silk dark brown hair. She was amazed by this woman. She was weird, quirky even, but smart like no one the officer had ever met. She looked up to this person, who could always reply to any of her snarky comments in the most charming way.

Holly looked straight to those bright blue eyes. "I cannot take my mind of it. I am afraid someone could be hurt because of my carelessness."

"Nothing bad will happen. You have your best friend and obviously a really good cop working on it. C'mon, let me take your mind off at least for a little while," purred the blonde and shifted herself to straddle the doctor. She captured the soft red lips gently biting on the bottom. Gail was more than pleased feeling the other woman responding with the same passion. Especially when her hands ran under the black t-shirt, it sent shivers down the constable's spine. "Take me, Holly."

The scientist pulled away from the kiss, shaking her head. "I don't want to use you."

"But I want you to use me."

"Gail, I want it to be special for you and not just use you as a booty call."

"Being with you makes it special. Holly, I am a big girl, I don't need any sappy romantic gesture to make it special. I want you." Gail closed the distance between their lips but the doctor stayed stiff. "Now we defined what we want which corresponds with our needs, sooo…" she leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Let's get lucky together and forget all the troubles at least for a while. You need to get it out of your system." The blonde started butterfly kissed down from Holly's ear to her neck. A man would give up long ago, but Gail had to admit that she loved the teasing, it was irritating and patience was never her virtue but with Holly it was so much different and she liked it a lot.

"Oh Gail," sighed the scientist, pulling the other girl's head up and kissed her. Hard at first and then the kissed became gentle as hands began moving over the soft pale skin… from the sides to the back making a pressure at the right places with such a finesse which sent another waves of pleasure and a goose skin to the young officer.

The officer's hands stopped moving as she was enjoying every touch, responding passively to the kisses. Her mind was preoccupied by those skilful fingers and what all they could do to her body.

"Gail?" asked the brunette curiously with a hint of panic in her voice. "We can stop if you need to back off. I understand if you are not ready. I've been there and I know it's confusing and –"

"Holly, shut up."

"No, I mean it. I will not pressurise you to anything, just say so and –"

The blonde shut her up their usual way, firmly pressing their lips together. "I am not backing off."

"But you tensed."

"I was thinking about your over-average knowledge of human body from which I can pretty well benefit."

Holly relaxed and chuckled. "Yes, I am awesome."

"Don't be so cocky doc, I bet I can make you squirm several times too."

"There is only one way to find out," the scientist smiled pulling off the black t-shirt and lied Gail on her back on the sofa, placing herself between the officer's legs, hovering over. She stayed like that memorising every detail of the porcelain torso.

"Like what you see?" teased the policewoman.

"I'm not sure yet," smirked the doctor. "There are too many clothes."

"You're the one to talk," said Gail and pulled herself higher connecting their already swollen mouths while her hands travelled down to the hem of Holly's blouse and pulled it over her head. "Better."

They spent some time getting to know each other's upper body by touch as well as by lips. Gail was overwhelmed by the sensation, maybe she was not a patient person, always going straight for the action but this… this was something new that she found out liking a lot. Moving her eyes to the chest right in front of her, she noticed Holly's nipples hardened over the lacy black bra and some more teasing pleasure came on her mind. She reached one hand behind the back trying to unclasp the disturbing piece of garment, unfortunately without much luck.

"Dammit, I need more practice," said the blonde a little irritated fighting with the fastening. At the end she groaned and used both her hands which earned her a chuckle.

"Impatient, are we?" laughed Holly quietly. "Come here," she pulled her partner up a little professionally unclasping another black bra. "This is how you do it," she bantered the younger woman.

"Bra lessons later, professor, now it's a make-out time," commented the blonde, she hooked her legs behind the brunette's back pulling her close as she slid her tongue past the doctor's teeth with another heat wave of passion. Until someone knocked on the door. "What the f-"

Holly got up dressing her blouse back on as she went to open the door. "Pris?" she addressed the obviously tired detective.

"Yea, there are some news…," the senior officer paused herself looking at her friend thoroughly. "Here is the disc, see ya tomorrow," she handed over the small device and turned to the way of her own suite.

"Wait, just like that?"

"Hm. I am tired and obviously interrupted something, so…" she made a dismissive gesture and was about to leave them alone again.

"You killed the mood anyway," snapped Gail. "A cup of coffee, tea?" she asked in forced British accent on her way to the kitchen. Truthfully she wanted to know what really happened and what the enforcement did. The police officer in her would never shut up, the same way like Holly's doctor. Maybe that was why she understood the love for work and never minded the scientist's devotion to the lab, even though many times she made fun of it.

"Camomile tea would be good," pled the detective sitting down at the round table.

Holly sat opposite to her friend demanded some answers. "So spill it all out."

"Well, first I found the flash disc in a bin by the conference building. I handed it over to the IT team and with Percy we went after Redbrick… we found him at a hospital." With quizzical looks from the others occupants, she explained. "His wife was in labour that was why he left the meeting. Anyway he was not the one who attacked me. So, we went tracking down the bloody git who threw me out. We were led to the port and there I was so confused with all the fish smell that I lost him. And to the top of that the geniuses from IT told me that your flash is like brand new!" she explained throwing her hands in the air.

"Dammit. So someone stole everything?" asked Holly worry all over her face.

"Hm. Percy thinks it might be an inside work, which really scares me, but how else can you explain that your disc was found outside the building. And the fact that guys from business meeting lost their marketing strategy, financials are without their balance sheet, industrials don't have the new proposal of industrial network, and you…"

"So somebody was collecting souvenirs? And that somebody might be part of the law enforcement?" summarised the younger officer.

"It sucks, huh?" sighed her colleague rubbing her tired eyes. "Information from these kinds of conference is usually one bloody souvenir. I am sorry, honey."

"Don't worry about it," Holly smiled wryly, went around the table and hugged her friend around her neck from behind. "You will get them."

"Hopefully, I am a police dog after all," said the older officer like that would clarify everything. "I am off to bed, girls."

They said their goodnights and Holly shut the door a little bit more forcefully. "Shit," she swore.

Gail came to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I see how upset you are, but now you can't do anything. Leave it up to the police."

"There was a file full of every possible bio toxin and cure. What do you think will happen if someone makes a weapon out of it?"

"A grand mess," the blonde pulled away and took Holly's head to her hands looking into those dark eyes. "You can't think these things. Maybe someone was interested in the cure part and what do you know? Maybe they can make them to perfection and save people's lives. And that's a good thing, right?" The slightly taller woman nodded. "Anyway that Nelson is very suspicious to me."

Finally the doctor cracked a smile. "He is a good man."

"If _he_ stole your file, he is not." She pecked the red lips of her girlfriend. "Let's go to bed. It has been a long day."

* * *

_**thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Revelations

**It is GREAT to see how many people read Holly/Gail fictions, just awesome, _thank you very much_**

**also I really do not mind criticism as long as you tell me what was wrong... OOC? - _come on people,_ _it is FICTION_**

**_Back to the story_ - I am confused with this M and MA rating, so I had to censor some paragraphs... hopefully to T**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Revelations**

The Friday was very tense that week. The Enforcement increased the security in the conference building and there was a special guard on every floor. The show must go on and there were important stuff to be finished in each conference and special plans that were caused by the recent robbery. Again Gail was settled with the medical meeting, so she watched every person properly, ready to shoot if anything or anyone was out of order, which was a little difficult because all of those medics were geniuses, so it was really hard to say what was _normal_. Since detectives Silver and Grant were somewhere out tracking down and talking to every attendant of every meeting, the young police worker was her own person now. And she loved it, not only the freedom but also the responsibility.

"Excuse me, madam," called Gail for a hurried tall woman over fifty years old. "I have to ask for your ID to check in."

"But I checked downstairs when I arrived."

"Increased security, sorry for the inconvenience," the officer apologised very reserved. She watched the obvious scientist looking for her purse intensely. There was something familiar about this woman but Gail could not put a finger on what it was exactly. The doctor had short highlighted hair, square white glasses, she was dressed in an elegant red suite and white shirt which flattered her curved body on the right places. The woman was very attractive and the blonde had to wonder if she ever had children.

"Mum?" Gail turned around to see her very surprised girlfriend. "What are you doing here? This is forensics meeting, you don't do forensics."

The young pathologist was pulled in a warm embrace. "Hi, sweetheart," smiled the elder woman. "But I do kids, and unfortunately they appear dead too. Speaking of which, how are my grandchildren coming?"

Now even the officer was very surprised looking from one doctor to another, eyebrows raised high.

"Mum…" howled Holly.

"You are not getting any younger. When I was your age you were five and Meredith three."

"Everything at its time."

"Darling, I am not asking you to marry a man, just give me some joy. I work with other youngsters every day but have only one of my own." Holly coughed. "Meredith and little Tom visited us last week. They are –"

"The reason my best friend's heart was shattered into a million pieces because my sister is a slut, yeah." Gail had a feeling she saw her girl grew another foot. There was something magical yet scary of the way she was protective of the crazy detective.

"That is not a nice thing to say," admonish the older medic.

"Mum, they are my family, I respect them and I will protect them no matter what. I just want to point out I want to have a baby with _the_ person I love and not as a result of one night stand. Damn, I was so ashamed of my sister that time and scared that my only true friend would ditch me because of her."

"Priscilla is nobler than that and we both know that. Also she is tougher than she looks like and deserves more than a phase of a straight girl. Where is she anyway? I thought she supervises this conference."

"They were together for _seven_ years. Pris and Percy are out tracking some people." Holly pointed her hand towards the blonde officer. "Gail is looking after us now."

"Oh, so that's why you asked for my ID. Hi," the woman offered her hand to shake.

"Yes, hello. Gail Peck," the rookie introduced herself nervously accepting the offered hand. One thing was only watching the women talked, the other not so funny part was to speak to her girlfriend's mother!

"Pleasure to meet you, Constable." The elder doctor looked back at her daughter. "There are many women in the law enforcement career. I really hope your partner will have some normal job."

"What do you mean?" asked Holly frowning.

"Well, you are under a lot of stress already. If your partner puts more pressure on you, it won't be good for your body. So, the sooner you get pregnant the better for the kid."

"Actually Mum, Gail –"

"Dr Stewart?" asked Dr Nelson that the rookie officer recognised from the day before.

"Yes?" replied both medic women in unison.

"Erm, Paediatrician Stewart," Holly's mother nodded. "Whenever you are ready to start, Doctor."

"Oh yes, thank you, Doctor Nelson." The older scientist kissed her child on both cheeks and disappeared behind the door.

"And that is, why you are the one carrying the baby," said Holly to her girl and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"WHAT?" yelped Gail in shock. That day was full of surprises. The pathologist only sent her a lopsided grin and entered the meeting room.

* * *

Later that afternoon the lovebirds sat in the park, enjoying the peace after a tense day. Fortunately nothing extraordinary had happened, nevertheless no one could rest until the conference marathon was over. So now it was the time to relax.

"After a week like this, we need a drink," proclaimed Gail, thinking about the rest of the weekend that they had all to themselves.

"And I know just the right place," smiled the doctor.

"A gay bar?" asked the blonde suspiciously, which earned her a smirk. "Really?" Another grin from the other woman. "Wait, tell me are you kidding me or are you serious?"

Holly leaned closer to her ear. "You will find out eventually?" she said in a very sensual voice.

"Doctor Stewart!" someone called. Both women turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. It was Doctor Nelson. "Your mother said I might find you here," he explained out of breath.

"Is something wrong? Any more thefts?" asked Gail alarmed, they both stood up.

"Oh no, nothing like that, Constable." He looked back at his colleague. "Dr Stewart, since your research about toxins is gone, I want to offer my help." He pulled out a folder from his briefcase. "These are copies of my research until recently, I hope it will help you back on the track of your own work, maybe if you get more ideas, I would really like to cooperate."

"Really?" wondered Holly with wide eyes. "I mean, I would be honoured."

"You are quite a prodigy, Doctor," he smiled sincerely. "I haven't seen one since my last intern. Anyway, as I said before, my growing tissue lasts only one week. If you have any questions, call me."

"Thank you very much, Doctor," smiled Holly back obviously very pleased. They shook hands and the elder man left.

* * *

The pair was getting ready at their hotel suit for the night out and Gail watched curiously what her girlfriend was dressing on. So far it was white underwear, white t-shirt, plaid black and white flannel shirt, and grey jeans.

"What?" the doctor asked when she saw the look.

"For a moment there I thought you would pull out backpacks."

"If you insist…" Holly bent down to her suitcase when the blonde stopped her.

"No, please don't."

The scientist laughed and placed a small peck on Gail's lips. "What about you? Do you plan to go out in your underwear?"

"Hmm, tempting," responded the officer, returning the kiss. "I hope you are not a jealous type then."

"Hmm. So what? You were curious about how two girls were getting ready on a date, here is a practical demonstration. Do you want to share my things? A dress, shoes, clothes?"

"How can you remember this? It was like ages ago when we were at that cloakroom, me asking stupid questions."

"I have a good memory."

"I see. So…" Gail looked the brunette up and down. "Are we going undercover? Rainbow people in black and white?"

"Do you… consider yourself as a gay?" asked the doctor tentatively, she did not want to push the wrong button, but that statement coming from the blonde was unexpected.

The police worker squinted at the wall in front of her like it had all the answers. "I don't know. I haven't had a relationship with a woman before, so either I am in a development of realising that I like girls or it is only the 'hot forensic pathologist with a lunchbox' thing. Anyway I cannot say I am straight, right?"

"You _are_ insane."

"And you love me," teased Gail. The moment her words were out she froze. Did she cross the line? What if Holly said _no_? What if she said _yes_?!

The older woman stopped in track for a little while too. Slowly she turned around and looked at the stunned constable. She smiled and leaned in, capturing the blonde's lips in such a heat and sensual moment that Gail's toes curled. Once their display was over, their eyes met, the cold blue and the chocolate brown. "Now get dressed."

"Do you have more of those flannel shirts?" Holly pulled out about five more shirts all plaid. "No wonder you have three trunks," commented the officer rolling her eyes.

Gail decided for a red shirt and tight black trousers. She was more than sure that Holly had a gay bar planed, but what would it be like? Should she go change? Did she want to go at all? So many questions!

* * *

At the end they went into an old Irish pub. To be honest it was quite a disappointment for the young woman. "No gay bar? I put this plaid flannel shirt for nothing."

"You did not look very excited about the idea… and may I dare say _scared_?"

"I was excited… and scared of other girls hitting on me. If I turned out to be a lesbian I am not sure whether I would be able _not_ to flirt with other girls," she bantered her girlfriend.

"Flirting is fun as long as you don't cross the boundaries," said the brunette. "Alright, if you want to go, let's go. There is one I haven't been in for some time," she smiled and pulled Gail on her feet.

The bar was very like Gail had imagined and also was not. There was a rainbow flag above the bar and many women's silhouettes painted on the walls. Several small tables and comfortable looking leather sofas, also there could be seen a few boxes in corners for more privacy. In the middle there was a dance floor, not too big but spacy enough. And also a podium was set in the front with screen where colourful patterns were played according to the intensity of the music.

So far the newcomers stayed at the bar sipping their drinks when two women came to them.

"Holly! My god, it has been years!" exclaimed one of them. She was smaller than Gail, with dark hair just below her ears, dressed in a shirt and tight pants. She hugged Holly and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Melissa, Leanne, so great to see you," smiled Holly broadly, kissing the other woman who was about the same height as her partner with long brown hair. "Gail," the doctor tuned to her girlfriend. "Meet Melissa and Leanne."

"How is it going?" greeted the blonde. Just like Holly she was pulled into a hug and kissed on both cheeks.

While Melissa was eagerly chatting with Holly, Leanne came to Gail. "So you and Holly, huh?"

"Yup."

The officer was looked up and down. "And you are totally new into this gay thing, right?"

"What? Nah." After a moment of intense glare the blonde gave up. "Maybe."

"Just don't hurt her, OK? Holly is the sweetest person and already had been in deep shit more than enough."

"How long do you know her?"

"Erm, could be seven years." Leanne thought hard for a while. "Actually, girls told me they would bring Meredith's sister who had a fight with her fiancé and needed a girl's night out. That was one hell of a night," she laughed. "What about you two? How did you two meet?"

"In a crime scene. I'm a cop and she was the pathologist who was called in."

"Oh, I love this song!" exclaimed Melissa and pulled Leanne away from the bar to the dance floor. "C'mon honey, let's dance."

"Anything you want, wifey."

"Wife?" wondered Gail turning to her girl.

"Yes, they are married. And they have a little kid together," explained Holly.

_Together_, thought the officer. How exactly could it be together? Who was the father? Was it a friend or just some random donor? Or maybe just a random one night.

"You are _thinking_ aloud," pointed out the doctor. "A friend is the father. Now shall we dance?" she asked offering her hand to the other woman.

Without a word Gail nodded. It was a slow song and they danced close, body to body and the blond woman looked down to their posture and was amazed how great they fit together. Of course they hugged and slept in one bad together, but this… dancing together, it was comforting and arousing all at the same time. The officer looked up to those deep brown eyes she found to love a lot. Holly was one of the people who it was possible to read the mood from their eyes and right now they shown happiness, pure happiness. Gail cracked a smile and pulled the weird scientist down until their mouths met, slowly and sensually, being very aware of each touch of their lips and tongues.

A couple of drinks later, the police worker finally got the courage to ask again the question that had been running through her head ever since the two women met.

"Leanne mentioned you had a fiancé," the blonde started the interrogation.

"Why are you still surprised I was with men?" smiled Holly her typical lopsided grin.

"I am curious what or who made you switch teams."

"And you will not give it a rest until you get your answers, right detective?"

"Soon to be detective, yes."

"Alright, I had a row with my boyfriend and Meredith and Priscilla made me go out and have some fun without any man. Well, we did have fun and somehow during that fun there appeared a girl. Black hair, olive skin, the greenest eyes I've even seen. We chatted, we danced and after a few more drinks she started kissing me. Before I realised what was really happening we were in a car naked. And I had never felt more alive with any man. I haven't seen this girl again, but because of that experience I started seeing girl and stayed that way."

"So sex is the key?" asked Gail.

"Pretty much."

"No tests to pass?"

"Oh, there is one test alright," said somebody from behind. The constable turned around to see a tall, Indian type looking woman. "You have to pass the crazy human dog."

"Erica, watch your mouth," said Holly through her teeth.

"You see, blondie, if you want this sexy doc, you have to get on the good side of Silver. I've been there," she leaned closer and whispered, "trust me, breaking legs and cutting the tongue of that crazy female dog is the only way to get rid of her without actually killing her."

"If it means protecting my best friend from a loony obsessive voodoo git, I'll take that chance," growled Priscilla who was just entering the bar along with two well-built men and somehow she must have overheard the comment as she was passing by to the three other women. "Hi," she greeted and enveloped Holly in a warm embrace.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Horrible, let's not talk about it," she said hugging Melissa and Leanne who were back from the dance floor, now drinking some clear liquid.

"And we still have nothing," commented one of the men Gail recognised as the SWAT guy from the day before. He was tall dark haired with strong male features. "Hi," he turned his attention to the blonde. "I'm Percy and this is my husband Rob," he pointed to his partner who was a little pettier, but still manly.

"Hi, I'm Gail." Again that evening the young woman was pulled into hugs and kisses on her cheeks.

"Where did you leave Patrick?" asked Leanne.

"With his sister," replied Rob with a meaningful look, "at your parents'."

"Yay, parents' night out."

Gail looked totally confused between the two married couples. She tried to figure out the puzzle but somehow it did not fit together. Seeing the quizzical look, Percy leaned in and explained the situation. "Rob is the sperm donor to Melissa and Leanne and since there are twins of the donation, the girls have the baby girl Rachel and we have the baby boy Patrick."

"But isn't it a bit confusing for the kids?"

The SWAT guy shrugged. "I don't think so. It's not like we are separated. We are friends and see each other quite often, so the kids get together a lot. Personally I believe that the children only benefit from having four parents and big family," he smiled widely. "Actually we are trying for another baby, but first me and Mel need to clear our bodies from any stress and unhealthy food, which right now is impossible for me." Rob gestured something to his husband. "Excuse me," apologised Percy and left the blonde alone.

"What do you do for living anyway?" asked Erica beginning another conversation which the young constable was not very sure if she wanted to participate in.

Gail looked from her girlfriend to the female detective but neither was paying attention. "I am a police officer from Toronto."

"You are a copper?" the dark skinned woman laughed out loud. "That's rich. So Hols," she looked at the doctor. "You went from me a promising lawyer, to a lab rat biochemist, then a university teacher, a journalist and now it's a cop? Your standards are dropping radically. Who's next, a hooker?"

"Give it a rest Erica, we are long done."

"We could never be done. If it wasn't for a certain freak, you would be mine."

"Holly was never yours," growled Priscilla and the rookie officer noticed the change of eyes first hand. When the detective arrived they were dark grey, then they turned into navy blue and for the last few seconds the irises sparkled blazing green. "She is her own person and does _not_ belong to anyone except herself."

"Oh don't go all wild on me. I am not scared of you."

The detective smiled, it was an evil grin, as she came closer to the lawyer. She put one hand between Gail and Erica, leaning on the bar counter, facing the brunette. "And we both know you are lying. You have _always_ been scared of me, even before my accident," said the senior officer in a calm low voice. "Now leave us be or better get out of here before you will have multiple charges on your head."

"I have never liked her," said Leanne watching the dark woman leave.

"Yeah, Holly, what were you thinking?" accused Melissa her friend.

"That she was hot and sexy," shrugged Holly.

"Until she started the shit about shamanism," Priscilla made a sarcastic comment. "Now, let's drink, Lord knows I really need that." They all ordered another round. They chatter for a while, and then the senior office took her drink and got up from her stool. "If you excuse me," with that last comment the crazy woman disappeared between the people on the dance floor.

It was time for Melissa and Leanne to say their good byes. So now it was only Holly and Gail at the bar. _Finally_, thought the blonde.

"What about you? Do you want to go?" asked the scientist.

"No unless we ran into another of your exes."

Holly laughed shaking her head. "You are adorable when you're jealous," she commented and leaned in for a kiss. "Let's go for a walk, the park is really beautiful at night."

"And dangerous," pointed out the police worker.

"I am not scared. I have a constable with me," smirked the doctor, pulled Gail up by her hand and headed to the coat room. When they stayed in the line, the blonde remembered their last encounter in a very similar room several months ago. She smiled at the thought not commenting it aloud. They got dressed and they left the bar.

* * *

"A nice walk, huh?" said Gail pulling her coat tight around her body. "It should be called '_sober up while freezing your butt out there_', and not a '_walk_'," she complained.

"Alright, let me warm you up," said the doctor and pulled the blonde by her waist and pressed her on a nearest tree. The impact was hard but not painful, mostly the younger woman was so surprised by the action that she was not able to realise things clearly. Only the warm lips on her own, the heat provided by the other body, the kiss that curled her toes and hands travelling up and down her torso.

Gail had troubles breathing properly, especially when Holly managed to sneak her knee between the other woman's legs, the blonde's breath hitched in her throat.

They were making-out in a public park like teenagers and the police worker could care less. She loved having her girl close like this. There was a little threat at the back of her head, that as an officer PDA in curriculum would not look good, but it was dark and she would deny it. There was no real danger and she could enjoy this session.

Suddenly Holly pulled back both breathing heavily. "Warmer?"

"Huh?" wondered Gail, trying to figure out what she was really asking.

"If you feel warmer."

"Erm…" still the blonde could not kick her brain to work.

"If you lose your mind when we are making-out, I wonder what you will do when we have sex. You won't remember your own name," teased the scientist.

"Hmmm. Wait, what?" Finally the brain wheels started running. "You only did that to warm me up?"

"You complained about the cold."

"You jerk," pouted the constable and punched her girlfriend in the arm pushing her away. Holly laughed out and set off the way. Gail made a few long steps to get side by side and linked their arms. The brunette grinned and kissed her head. Yup, it was a very nice evening and hot one.

Hot it really became when they got to their hotel room. This time it was Holly who was slammed against a wood. A wooden door to be specific. The slightly smaller woman took her lips in a heated kiss while her hands tried to unzip the heavy jacket. The officer succeeded and immediately went to unbutton the plaid shirt and moved her hands under the white t-shirt to touch the soft skin of the doctor's abdomen. Gail liked that part of her partner's body. She could feel the firm muscles under her finger tips, yet the skin was so soft and responsive.

"Eager you are," commented the scientist between kisses. "And overdressed." She unbuttoned the coat, slid it over the blonde's shoulder and pulled away the red shirt along with the black t‑shirt over Gail's head. She was now standing only in her red bra and trousers. "Much better." Flipping them around Holly started kissing the neck, leaving gentle wet traces from one side to the other, and then she removed her trails down the collar bone and the valley between the breasts south to the abdominal muscles.

The blonde moaned and slid Holly's own shirt off her body. She pulled her up to be able to remove the annoying t-shirt and kiss those sweet lips, also she pressed the doctor close to feel more of their half-naked torsos together and headed to the direction of the bed, which seemed to be an unbelievable distance now.

During their slow walk Gail tried to unclasp the white bra by one hand. Meantime Holly undid hers within a few seconds, smirking in the kiss. The blonde pulled away. "How come unclasping my own bra is much easier that yours?" And just when she thought she did it, the rubber strip slid from her fingers and smacked Holly's back. "Oops."

The doctor held her breath. "Ouch."

Then they both started giggling. "I am sorry. But practice makes perfect. I just need a little more practice until it's perfect."

"I am afraid my back will not be very happy until then."

"I can practice on someone else."

"Don't you dare!" warned the scientist capturing the blonde's lips again.

Until they reached the bed, the bra was discarded along with both of their shoes and socks. Glasses were placed safely on the coffee table. Holly gently laid her girl on the bed hovering over her, kissing her neck and playing with the button of the black trousers. Once it was opened, the doctor's hand travelled up to Gail's jaw and moved it her way to connect their mouths in another passionate kiss. Then she slowly smoothed the alabaster skin of the constable's neck.

Gail took a deep breath to calm her nerves and switched them over so she was on the top now placing butterfly kisses on the exposed tanned skin. She began to appreciate the female body with each touch. It was soft, smooth and no hair. Even woman's touch was completely different or maybe it was the fact that Holly was a doctor and had sensitive hands but also it was the other fact that Gail was in love. So deep she had not realised it was possible until this weird woman marched into her life.

The doctor turned around her partner on the front, kissing and smoothing the white skin of the officer's back. She led the kisses up on her spine to the neck and higher to her ear where she sent a soft blow of hot air and nipped the earlobe, which made Gail giggle. For a scientist Holly was very playful and the blonde like that a lot. It was one of many moments when she realised what she had been missing all the time. It was not only about exploring bodies but also Gail's inner self. She turned on her back under the brunette's body and grinned, her cerulean blue eyes sparkling and a mischief smile on her lips.

"What?" asked the dark hair woman.

"You are overdressed," she repeated Holly's previous statement. It was not as elegant as the doctor's way of getting someone out of the clothes but after some fight and great laugh, the grey jeans lied on the floor as well as the constable who fell down from the bed. Holly offered her hand and pulled the officer back to her and her warm body.

They rolled on the bed, kissing, teasing and smoothing, getting to know each other. Their foreplay was fun but also incredibly exciting and both women knew they were about to consume their relationship for real.

And they did in a vey passionate way.

* * *

The older woman pulled her girl to her body, wanting, needing to feel the warmth of her skin, she snuggled as close as humanly possible.

Gail giggled. "You are like a cat."

"Nope, that's you. I am a pet caretaker." She looked up into the shining blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

The blonde nodded eagerly, unable to describe the feeling. Instead the constable captured those sweet lips for a hundredth time that night. They kissed leisurely until their hands became restless and started wander over each other's body again.

* * *

The next morning Gail woke up alone in the bed. She frowned until she heard the shower running. A wide grin spread across her face when she remembered the events of last night. She stretched her body feeling lighter than ever while images of their _entertainment _were playing in her head. Of course they did not leave her ice-cold. She got up and followed her hearing.

Very quietly she opened the door and noticed the brunette behind the fogged plastic glass of the shower enclosure, humming a song. Gail did her best to suppress her chuckle and opened another door to the enclosure as silently as possible. Mission accomplished. Once in the humid corner she sneaked her hands around Holly's waist from behind. The doctor stiffened for a moment with intention to turn around, but the blonde held her on place. "Morning," she greeted kissing the other woman's shoulder.

"Good morning to you too," smiled Holly and before she was able to say something more the other woman had her captured in her own charm.

* * *

"You are incorrigible," sighed the doctor once she had enough strength to move.

"Don't forget 'insane'," commented the blonde with bright blue eyes shining from happiness.

"Let's get cleaned and I'm going to _try_ make us breakfast."

"Pancakes would be great," suggested Gail.

"We need to refill our energy anyway, so be it." Holly left the shower enclosure, closing the bathroom door, leaving her partner alone doing a happy-dance while showering.

Once refreshed, in a grey t-shirt and shorts, Gail went to the kitchen leaning on her forearms against one part of the counter. "Hot," she said watching her girlfriend frying breakfast in a pale blue undershirt and backpacks.

"Yes, they are," commented Holly as she set a plate of pancakes and a maple syrup in front of her girl. She looked the other woman straight in the eyes, chuckled and shook her head turning her attention back to a bowl of pastry.

"What?" asked Gail.

"Nothing."

"Holly…"

The scientist placed the bowl down and turned around a bit flushed. She leaned against the counter, her hands clenching the desk. "I… can't believe you made me _lucky _in the shower so fast."

The blonde's smile spread across her face. "Yup, I am that good." With swag she reached the now very shy woman, putting her hands around her waist. "And I can't believe you made me scream," she said pushing one of the loose strands of brown hair behind her ear.

They caught up in the moment until they smelled something burning. "Shit," cursed Holly, removing the burnt pancake from a pan to the bin.

Gail was a bit shocked at first, she had rarely heard the doctor swear before and the comic situation made her laugh aloud.

"Don't laugh," warned the brunette her girlfriend. "And no more distraction or you will have to share your breakfast sugar bomb with me."

"That is something I wouldn't mind sharing."

"You will be missing the energy then."

"And I am pretty sure I will need it, huh?"

Their eyes met with frisky sparks but for that time they kept their hands to each other and ate in peace, having a casual conversation.

* * *

Some time later the pair went sigh-seeing the breath‑taking city. They spent the whole afternoon out enjoying each other's company as Holly guided her partner through the most interesting, intimate as well as well-known parts of Montreal.

It was liberating to feel free and silly, enjoying the life as it was, spending the time with the loved one at a café or in a park. The thought of going back did not appeal to the young officer at all. She tried not to think about it too much but when the next day came, she felt the sadness.

"I wish we could stay longer," said Gail in a whisper as she was collecting her clothes.

"We can always come back," smiled the doctor. "Now pack up so you don't miss your last train."

"'_I_'?" wondered the blonde. "Where is '_we_'?"

"I'm staying for another week."

"Wait, what? You neglected to mention this information."

"Nelson called and I would like to do some research with him and compare our notes. Maybe we will be able to make the intoxicated tissue better, stronger for regeneration or transplantation. Anyway I promised my mother to visit them before I leave. Would you believe she still has no idea that you are the potential girlfriend I talked about?"

The police worker laughed. She had the chance to talk to the elder lady a bit more after the conference and found her sweet and kind, but the poor woman only caught as much that the constable and Holly were friends from Toronto and that Gail came to visit.

The doctor captured the blond head in her hands and pecked the lips. "At least you will have some time to settle your thoughts and make some decisions."

"Holly, I meant what I said. You are not a phase."

"Wait once you get back to your world in Toronto. You will have doubts and questions." Gail tried to interrupt but the older woman put her finger on the blonde's mouth. "I've been there, honey," she kissed her gently sealing her words.

Holly drove her partner to the train station. After more promises of calling and keeping in touch, Gail sat in a coupe projecting the trip in her mind . It was definitely worth it! She smiled and lulled herself into a light sleep.

* * *

**I am sorry if some paragraphs do not make much sense, it might be because of the censored parts. I need more practice dealing with this. It is much easier read than write :)  
_thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Back Home

**a really short chapter about Gail and her last struggle**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Back Home**

About an hour before arriving to Toronto, Gail pulled out her phone from a bag and made a call.

"Hey, any plans for tonight?" She smiled hearing the answer. "About an hour I'll be at the train station," she announced and hung up.

Once in the station her smile grew wide as she saw the tall dark hair man waiting for her there. She left her baggage and run to him jumping around his neck like she had done many times before. "Thank you," she whispered to his ear.

"Whoa," he said pulling slightly away, looking at the young woman thoroughly. "Who are you and what have you done with Gail?"

"Jerk," she punched him to his shoulder.

"It's Chris." He took the bag, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led them to his car. "So everything went well?"

"Yup." And she told him everything about her trip. Well, not everything, even though Chris was her close friend, he did not have to know about details. On her way home, she sent a message to Holly she was safe and home.

It was the middle of a week and during another double shift, late in night, Gail started to realise what Holly meant by leaving her alone to settle her thoughts. She had not told anyone about her new girlfriend except Chris, her brother and Traci, but somehow she envied the other couples who could be open about their relationship. She was afraid to come out to the whole division and be judge or worse hear people talking that they would _not_ judge her, because they would. That was what most people did on daily basis. Anyway the rookie herself was not very sure of where to label herself. She had confidence in the sexy pathologist, she was an amazing person anyone would be lucky to have her by their side, if Holly was a man, there would be no slightest problem and most probably her mother, the Superintendent Peck, would plan a marriage as soon as possible. But what would this highly positioned officer say when she found out that her own daughter, a Peck, was dating a woman? It scared Gail the most, that her mother would do something to separate them.

So the young woman agreed on another date her mother had set up, but chose a location herself just in case. The Penny was unusually crowded that night and Gail was grateful for that. She took her place with her flatmates and they chatted, laughed and had fun until the date would appear. Deep inside, the blond officer hoped she could hide between her friends and then just say that she had not noticed _him_ at the crowded place. It was her turn to order drinks so she went to the bar. While waiting a tall strawberry blond man came to her side.

"Gail?" he asked.

"Hm."

"I am Brian, _the_ Brian," he emphasised to make sure the woman caught the appliance of their set up date.

"Oh hi," she replied but not very sure how to start a conversation. Suddenly it felt weird to be on a date with a man. She looked him up and down. He was tall, muscled, with a square face, dark blue eyes and shaggy ginger beard, which made him look older that he actually was.

"So, how do you do?" he started.

It took several other drinks to make Gail talk but at the end they managed to find their line and actually it was not that bad. He was condescending, but the officers' snarky comments settled him down every time. They also played darts and had fun, especially when the young woman won for the third time.

"You know I let you win, right?" he said with a meaningful grin. Well not so meaningful for the blond girl anyway. "Because I am a gentleman."

"Gentleman my butt," responded Gail. "You were stripping me by the look since the first moment we met."

"Well, you are really hot."

"And you don't stand a chance," she told him, stood up and was about to leave to her friends.

"Oh really?" he stood up as well and made a few long steps. "Let's see."

He set his glass on the bar and pulled the female police worker in a bone-crushing embrace, slammed their lips together and quite immediately demanded the entrance to push his tongue quite literary down her throat.

Gail was shocked. Her alcohol dumb brain did not manage to kick itself up fast enough to stop this craziness before it had begun. She felt the beard scratching her face, one of his hands on the nape of her neck not allowing her to turn away and the other hand down on her buttock pressing her to his pelvis. Gail felt disgusted and pushed him away, "Yuck."

"Oh c'mon, we are both hot, it will be great. I promise you the best sex ever."

"I told you it's not gonna happen."

"Your mother said you were difficult, but I am the conqueror," he said with a cocky grin and pulled her in another kiss.

Fortunately it did not last long as Chris pushed him away and Dov stood in front of his blond partner protectively. "This is not how you treat a lady," said the smaller male officer.

"She is far away from being a lady," commented Brian angrily, trying to get loose of the tight grip of another man. At once he was slammed against a wall, a forearm under his throat.

"One more bad word and you will be very sorry," warned Chris not letting go of his neck.

Gail stood there upset and her eyes sent deadly glares to the rude man. If a look could kill he would be six feet under.

"Time to leave, my friends," said Dov and he put his hand on Chris's shoulder making him let the blond man go. The guys took Gail between them and all three left the bar.

"I swear I limit my alcohol _a lot_," moaned the blonde.

"For a moment I thought I would have to slap _you_," admitted Chris.

"Yeah, my brain was really slow. Just because Holly gave me a green light does not mean I have to sleep with every man I meet."

"What does Holly have to do with this?" asked Dov frowning.

Gail looked up at Chris in question. She thought he had mentioned to their flatmate the reason why she took days off. "Ah well," they stopped and Chris sucked out a twenty. "You won the bet," he said handing it over to his friend. "These two ladies really are an item."

"Really?" wondered Dov. "Since when? What did I miss?"

"A lot, _Einstein_," smiled Gail and linked their arms.

* * *

The rookie officer was lying in her bed, sleep was not coming and she had to think about the incident at The Penny. The blonde man was right, they were both attractive and most likely having an intercourse with him would be good, nevertheless there was something stopping her. Holly stated clearly that the week apart was for Gail's benefits to find out herself so any extracurricular activities would not be counted as cheating. Once the doctor came back they would make themselves exquisite or break it up whatever _it_ was. Yes, the brunette was fine and noble like that. And still there was something stopping the young officer accepting the offer. She could care less about the cocky character of Brian, he was appealing enough for one night stand and yet…

Gail moaned and rolled on her other side. She thought about her experience with men. Some was awful, some good, some bored, and some even great. They had fun sharing experience and trying new things. Alas it always seemed like there was something missing. Something that would make her loose her mind and scream without actually pretending.

She rolled back to fetch for her phone to see the time. The screen lip up and Gail saw the picture that was set as wallpaper. It was her and Holly in front of a fountain giggling like school-girls. A wide smile spread across the blonde's face, she put the phone down without noticing the early hour, and fell asleep.

Groggily entering the parade room, Gail was barely awake. Her sleep was short and restless having dreams about old times, future times and even _hot_ times. As her luck could not get any worse, she was paired with Collins that day. She let him drive so she would be able to doze away having a nap while patrolling, but it would not be Nick without the need to talk.

"We haven't had the chance to talk since you came back."

"Hmm."

"I am not sorry for what happened. It was really exciting like when we were together for the first time. We were great together. And I don't mean just sex."

"And yet you left, not even taking our engagement serious."

"I didn't know what I wanted that time. I wanted everything all at once. Let's give us second chance, we can make it this time."

"We had the second chance."

"Well then, let's give it the third. You know, they say that third time is a charm."

"Nick, I already told you I am in love with someone else." Gail was tired from this conversation. Fortunately she was saved by the radio announcing a domestic disturbance about two blocks away.

"We'll talk later," said the male officer.

"No, we won't. We are done as a couple and that is my final word," emphasised the blonde clearly and got out of the car going to break the disturbance.

* * *

At times like this the young woman wished she could just stop her brain from overanalysing things. Nick made her think about their relationship again. The time they were together and almost got married. The time she was happy with men. Well, she was happy because she did not know anything else. She did not know Holly that time. She retrospect her life since her teenage year trying to find out if there were any hints of her having different preferences. She needed to call someone who knew her the best.

"_Gail, it's 1 am_," said a tired male voice. "_What is going on?_"

"Have you… I mean have I ever… you know?"

"_No?_" replied the other person slowly. "_Try to use some subject in the sentence_."

"Erm, were you surprised when I introduced Holly to you?" A long silence was on the other end. "Steve?"

"_Will you be mad if I say I expected it for some time?_"

"I should be. How come you knew before I did?"

"_I did not KNOW, I just thought so_."

"What did I do?"

"_For example, do you remember the time in seventh grade when I wanted you to pass a message to one of your classmates?_"

"Yes."

"_Do you remember what you said to me?_"

"That you could do better than a flat chest school-girl and you should choose someone like the gym teacher with big boobs and trained butt."

"_Yeah and then… I don't know. You have never been the typical girly girl even though you hate sports. Men were like a lower existence for you. You used them and left them or made them go away._"

"Damn, this is bad."

"_It is not. On the contrary, you have changed since you met Holly_."

"I have not!"

Steve laughed. "_Gail, it will be alright. I am here for you. I can be your wingman and you can be miiine,_" he sang the last part. "_Oh wait, you already are. I got Traci_."

The blonde woman smiled too. Only until next thought came to her mind. "What about Mother?"

"_Honestly I have no idea._"

"She is desperate to find me a husband."

"_And meantime you find yourself a wife, it's kinda cool_."

"Only because you are a perv and dream about two girls together."

"_You see, I don't have to dream anymore._"

"You are disgusting! I am your little sister!" They burst out laughing.

"_Seriously Gail, don't let Mother interfere. It is your life and Holly is great, she keeps you in line and I really like her. And you know I don't risk being demoted just for anyone._"

Of course, typical Steve, he always had to mention he made her a favour. On the other hand he never expected anything back. "Thank you, Brother," she said and hung up. A wide smile spread on her lips. Before she placed her phone down on the bedside table, she sent a message.

**Please come home soon (:**

* * *

**_thank you for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5 - New Member of the Squad

**yup, I still keep them OOC, it is my fanfiction and I like it that way... if you don't like it, don't read it... ****anyway, if you can survive the story and see there are some mistakes, I will be open to that - so any ****confusion** of tenses, grammar, etc, PM me please  


_**let's continue :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – New Member of the Squad**

Three months happily together and Gail felt like living a dream. She enjoyed every minute they had together because she knew that the more people would know about their relationship the worse it would get, especially if the news travelled to a certain superintendent. Every comment about her having someone new, she ignored or snarked away.

The blond police worker was getting ready for another morning parade when she noticed a very familiar person by her peripheral vision. She looked up and watched Holly dropping a file on the ground as Nick grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against a wall. Gail sped up but before she reached them, there was a loud _thud_ and Collins was lying on the floor with a very angry female officer above him, her wavy brown hair covering her face.

"_Don't_ you dare ever again," snarled the new person, straddling the man, her hands looked like there was a cramp in them and blazing green eyes shone dangerously in her pale oval face.

Gail reached her favourite doctor, picked up the file and handed it over, having an excuse to touch her girlfriend without being too obvious. "Are you alright?" she asked tentatively, caressing her arm.

"Silver, Collins, Peck, in my office!" yelled the Staff Sergeant. Once the door closed behind the blonde, the boss spoke firmly demanding answers. "What the hell was that about?" No one spoke aloud. Nick was massaging his skull which he apparently hit while being knocked down, Silver was fuming from anger and Gail could swear she heard her growling. Peck sent her male colleague a set of deadly glares. How dared her treat her girl like that?!

"Collins?" asked Sergeant Best.

"I was jumped on by this crazy person that I don't even know."

"You broke the basic rules of protecting the citizens," growled the smaller person.

"Explain," demanded Frank.

"This bloody idiot violated a personal space of a highly appreciated forensic who works special hours for this division. He also offended her by nasty names and dared to touch her the wrong way while she was a visitor in his own base. If academy did not teach him that motto 'serve and protect' means more than just three words, someone else had to."

"Peck?"

"I saw Collins pinning Dr Stewart against the wall shouting at her. Before I could reach them, he was already down."

"So Collins, what is your issue with the good doctor?"

"Personal reasons, Sir."

"What a professional," commented the new officer sardonically.

"Priscilla," warned Frank the new comer. "Now listen you two," he spoke to Collins and Silver. "This is not a fighting ring. Personal matters solve in your free time and not here at the division."

"Yes, Sir," said Nick ashamed.

"As it comes to you, Silver, you are under my command now and I do not wish to see any violence."

"I can't promise that, Sir."

"Priscilla," he warned her again. "I respect your work, but step down."

"Look, I admit I was not very gentle but I did not harm him. Hopefully the bump on his head enlightens his brain that as a man and _police officer_ he should not use violence on a woman unless it's self-defence." Gail bit her cheeks to prevent herself from smiling. She watched the brunette flex her fingers and relaxed from her tense posture. Nick did not move at all for the last two minutes as the words hit his consciousness.

"Get to the parade room," commanded the Sergeant and opened the door for them to leave. "Dr Stewart, come in please. Do you want to press charges on any of the officers?"

"No charges although I have a request Officer Collins would not approach me again."

"Granted. Now please come and tell me, what are your results about the murder case from the last night?"

Gail sent her girlfriend a look asking if she was alright. Holly nodded and disappeared in the office of the Staff Sergeant.

The blonde pulled her male colleague to a break room, trying not to shout.

"What the hell, Nick?"

"You are not gay, Gail!"

"What do you know?"

"We were together for years, of course I know you."

"And it never worked, so obviously there was something wrong with us."

"Maybe _we_ did not work out, but you with another woman, c'mon Gail. I couldn't even make you watch a threesome porno and now you are all over girls. That's an utter lie."

"Why do you care whom I sleep with anyway?"

"I still care about you. What would your mother say?"

"I don't know, but it is none of your damn business what so ever. So don't you dare to touch Holly again." She marched out of the room clenching her first persuading herself not to turn around and hit him.

* * *

Immediately when her shift ended, the blonde constable rushed to her apartment leaving her things in her room, changed into fresh clothes and packed a few belongings just in case she would spend the night with her girlfriend, which most probably she would.

Gail rang the doorbell impatiently until the door opened revealing her favourite woman, standing there just in dark sweatpants and t-shirt. She looked tired, her glasses off so the warm brown eyes could pierce right through the officer's soul. "Hi," she greeted, placed her hands on Holly's waist capturing her lips in a gentle kiss which got more heated with every second.

"Can you leave the snogging session for later when I'm out of here?" asked some female voice.

Gail peeked into the room closing the door behind her as Holly left to the kitchen. She noticed the new member of 15th division there, sitting in an armchair with a cup of tea in her hands, looking exhausted, her eyes were dark grey and needed a rest. "What are you doing here?" asked the blonde.

"Visiting my best friend," she stated the obvious. "What are _you_ doing here?" Gail knew it was a rhetorical question from her part, so she did not bother to answer it.

"Play nice you two," called Holly from the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil the water.

"I am off to go now anyway," said Priscilla taking her cup to the kitchen. Gail watched the two women hug and the smaller one left.

"What is she doing here in Toronto?" asked Gail confused. "In my division?!"

Holly sat down beside her with two mugs of tea. "A case went wrong in Montreal. Apparently it has some connection to the robbery at the conference."

"Oh, great," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway are you alright? I am really sorry about Nick."

The brunette pulled her girl closer into an embrace. "I am great, because _I_ have you. The question is if you are alright. I assume right now the whole division knows about us."

"Nah, if someone says something bad about you, I will shoot them," the blonde smile and repositioned herself to straddle the other woman. "Enough about work. I am longing for a doctor's touch," she smirked and captured the scientist's sweet lips that tasted of green tea.

* * *

It was only a matter of probability until Gail was placed with their new colleague. So far she got lucky enough not dealing with more craziness than usual, but every luck ran out eventually.

Priscilla threw her the car keys as they were getting ready for their patrol.

"Are you scared to drive?" asked Gail with a mocking grin.

"It's more like I should not," responded the brunette and took the passenger seat.

"Tut," chuckled the younger woman. "A police officer who is not allowed to drive. How can you be in the service?"

"Shut up and let's get going," Priscilla growled and turned her head away looking out of the window.

"Oh no, you are not my superior, we are on the same level now," teased the blonde. Her colleague gave her enough of hard time and finally it was her turn for a little payback.

"Maybe. Shit happens, I got demoted, but only because I try harder, being better every time I put the badge on. Actually within four years in the service I made my stripes. Where are you in five years, huh?" Gail gripped the steering wheel tightly. Anger was rising in her up to her head. "Of course the question is if you are not capable of doing better or you are a lazy butt who burdens everyone around."

"Shut up," snarked the blonde, she was not willing to listen to the nonsense anymore.

"And yes, I hit the nail on its head," sing sang the new police worker. "I don't understand what Holly sees in you. What can _you_ offer to her?"

"Obviously something you can't."

"Hm," hummed Priscilla. "I cannot think of one thing you have that I don't. I can be mean, rude, making fun of others. Ah," she exclaimed remembering something. "I can't do lame lies. I prefer to say at least a seed of truth."

"You freaking dog," said Gail through her teeth.

"Yes, this one too. But that is only to my benefits. I have my limits but mostly I benefit from this condition."

"Shut up," the younger officer repeated herself.

"Honestly, what is there that you can offer to the good doctor? Tell me your point of view."

The blonde was saved by a radio buzz announcing a domestic disturbance "1505 responding," announced Gail and tuned their car to the location of the said troubles. The two police workers got out of the car and hurried to the building. Once they were in they pulled out their guns from holsters. The younger woman noticed something weird about her colleague's weapon and looked at it properly. "A teaser?" she asked.

"I hate guns,"explained Priscilla charging forward.

They reached the third floor and from behind the door there were heard loud voices. Gail was about to knock, but her companion stopped her shaking her head. "That is not a domestic disturbance," she whispered. "It is a burglary."

"How can you –"

Priscilla took the handle and turned it around, finding out that the door was not locked. She nodded to her partner and they both rushed in. Indeed in the lounge room they found a man with balaclava helmet on and a big sack in his hands. TV set played loud in the background.

"Stop right there," said Gail firmly. "Hands up." The man did as he was told letting the sack fall down. The blond officer hid her weapon and pulled out the hand cuffs. "You are under arrest –" Before she reached him he ran to the balcony. The two women rushed after him only to watch him jump from one terrace to another and down to the street.

"Bloody hell, why do they always have to run," commented Priscilla and hid her teaser. She growled and Gail looked at her with confused look. The brunette's eyes changed from navy blue to green. She shook off her jacket and the blonde noticed the hands having that weird kind of cramp. Actually the younger officer could swear the whole body of her companion tensed. Before she could ask more questions she saw Priscilla jumping out of the flat after the robber. Quickly Gail took Silver's jacket and ran out of the building as every normal human would do. She threw the jacket in their car to hide, she remembered when her own uniform was stolen and that was nothing she wished to happen to anyone.  
Gail was not sporty nevertheless she was fast and quickly found the two people running in the park. Priscilla reached the burglar several times, but the man was obviously a street jumper and managed to jump over a wall or a lady with a pram at the last second. The blonde witnessed as her colleague ran around a fountain and surprised the culprit from the other side. She jumped on him from the front pinning him on the ground. Peck eased her pace. It was only a matter of cuffing the robber and bringing him to the station, nevertheless it seemed that he would not give up easily. He caught the other officer by her shoulder and with the help of his leg which he sneaked under her body, he threw her away on the nearest tree. Immediately Gail sped up. The man just stood up only to be knocked down on the ground again. This time on his front kissing the dirt. The blonde cuffed him without a second of hesitation reading him his rights. She took off his balaclava and found out it was a young man in early twenties, shoulder long sandy brown hair and the most innocent blue eyes.

Gail took his arm and led him to her colleague sit-lying against the tree. "Are you alright?" she asked without much interest.

"I am not sure." The blonde sighed and put one hand under the left shoulder of the other police worker helping her up. Priscilla yelped in pain her eyes shone a yellow reflection. "Splendid, a dislocated shoulder." She looked up at the young man. "You have no idea how much I wish I could slap you," she said angrily with blazing green eyes.

The guy looked surprised and scared. "Dude, what are you? Nobody's eyes change like that."

"I have been called many names. At least you know if you ran again I will find you and eat you alive." With the support of her other hand and the tree trunk, Priscilla got up on her feet.

They sat the young man into the car and Gail picked up her colleague's jacket and handed it over. The other police worker chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. "Thanks."

"Don't sweat it. Now let's get him to the station and you to the hospital."

"No hospital," protested the brunette.

"You can't fix the shoulder on your own. You need a medical care."

"Get me to the morgue."

"You go to die? That's great," grinned the male from behind. That comment obtained him another deadly glare from still green eyes and a growl. He shut his mount and his smirk disappeared.

"Hospital it is." Gail looked at her passenger and asked tentatively. "What is wrong with you anyway?"

"I had a bad accident," replied her companion.

"What do you mean?"

"Accident. Every police worker had an accident. Someone got shot, someone had to shoot and others were kidnapped or screwed an operation which earned him a long time in hospital. Accidents. I bet you have had an accident too."

"I did."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Neither do I." She watched the blonde for a little while. "Can you lend me your phone?"

"Why?"

"I need to make a call." Not very fond of that idea, Gail handed her cell phone watching the other woman carefully by her peripheral vision. "Nice to hear you too – Yes – No, we are fine – Listen, do you have a body on your table? – Splendid – A bloody burglar threw me at a tree so my arm needs fixing and your girlfriend wants to take me to those masters of toxins – My arm is grateful in advance." She hung up and returned the device. "Holly is expecting us."

* * *

They arrived to the station in silence. Gail handed the culprit over to Dov who was on desk duty that day and both female officers made their statements. Then the blonde took her colleague to the special doctor. Fortunately it was their lunch break and morgue was not a rare trip for the last four months anyway. So they stopped to buy some take-away and headed straight to their destination.

The younger constable led their way to Holly's lab. Once she reached the door, she stopped to watch her favourite person at work like looking through microscope, checking on something on computer screen, exploring other things with magnifying glass.

"I understand it's very sexy to watch a scientist in action, but my hand is getting number by every minute." Said the smaller officer holding her left arm, and she pushed the blonde inside.

Holly looked up from her magnifier and smiled. "Hey you two."

"Hi honey," greeting the other brunette. Gail's smile spread wider instead of words.

Holly rolled her eyes shaking her head at her best friend. She sighed, "You are one piece of work."

"But you love me anyway," said the other woman with a grin.

"Not so much today. I have a mountain of paperwork."

"See, it's a nice refreshment to take a break and fix my shoulder. We have food too."

"Uh huh," grinned the doctor her famous lopsided grin. "It wouldn't be the two you without a doughnut or a piece of meat with you." The police workers looked at each other and arched their eyebrows. "Come with me," said Holly taking some things on her way and led them to other room. It was kind of a conference room with long table and about ten chairs around. "Hop on," she gestures to Priscilla who did as she was told. "And you hop over her." Gail looked at her girlfriend confused. "I need you to keep her down."

"I can do that from the ground."

"Actually it's better if you straddle her. Believe me, we have experience, right Pris?" she looked down at her friend who only grimaced.

Without other protests Gail placed the bag with meal on the farer end of the table, climbed on it and straddled her colleague, one hand putting on the right shoulder and other hand on the chest with a bulletproof vest, holding the older officer down.

"Ready?" asked the doctor.

"No," answered Priscilla. She took a deep breath and held it.

Holly twitched and turned the dislocated arm to put it back into its socket. A loud cry echoed the room with such a force that the younger police worker hoped no one was passing by or they would have an unwelcome company. And unwelcome it would really be when the blonde started realising what was happening under her. The cry changed into a howl, the body under her tensed and she could actually _feel_ muscles dancing under her hands. There was heard a scratching sound somewhere near Gail's legs. In awe she looked at the painful expression of her colleague only to find out that her eye were amber yellow and the crying mouth revealed elongated canines.

Gail froze on her spot being held by fear and shock. As the person under her started lifting up her upper part, an instinct more than brain acted and the blonde pushed her hands down, slamming the body back on the hard wood.

They were both breathing heavily. Priscilla from the pain and exhaustion and Gail from the amazement, shock and thousands of other emotion she could not name.

"Gail?" called out Holly very gently nevertheless she startled her girlfriend.

"What the f…?" the blond constable tore her eyes from her colleague and looked at the doctor still not able to catch her breath and calm her racing heart.

"This is the second reason you cannot take Priscilla to hospital unless it's a matter of life and dead."

"What is the first? She would eat them?"

The scientist chuckled. "No, she is allergic to any man-made medicaments. That is why I couldn't use anaesthetics to fix her arm and she had to go through the full forced pain. You did great," her smile get wider as she looked straight to those icy blue eyes.

A small whine came from the person lying on the table. "Pris?" asked Holly gently, putting her hand on the other brunette's cheek, smoothing it tenderly. "You are alright now."

"Hurts," she whined tiredly, leaning into the palm with tired grey eyes.

Holly's other hand sneaked to the small back of the other officer, smoothing it. "Thank you."

Gail nodded still not capable of creating a coherent sentence. She crouched her eyebrows together as she realised something new. She put her fingers into Priscilla's mouth parting the lips more visibly. "Hey, your teeth elongated," she stated. "I got used to your eyes but this is new."

The other police worker used her uninjured arm to snatch for the other woman's hand. "Are you insane? Putting your hand into a mouth of a hurt animal!"

"Well, it's fascinating. Once I get over the shock."

"Why aren't you a scientist then?"

"Family traditions," responded the blonde not very excited.

"Look, I am not really complaining, having a hot girl all over me is cool, but…" she made a grimace pointing to the doctor by her head, "Holly is still here."

"What?" At that moment Gail noticed their compromising position. "Oh." She jumped off the table a blush apparent in her cheeks.

"Slowly," said the doctor as she helped Priscilla into the sitting position. Then she set an immobilizer over her head and around the left arm.

Meantime, the youngest of them sucked out their meal from the paper bag, which was a classic Thai food and she divided it into three portions with sticks. Gail took the seat in the head of the table with her girlfriend on the right and the former Montreal police worker next to Holly.

"So," the younger officer began a conversation, she needed to have answers for her questions. "What are you? A werewolf?"

"Do I look like a myth to you?" replied the other brunette chewing her meal hungrily.

"Scientifically speaking Priscilla had a bad accident which caused that some parts of her brain are more sensitive –like hearing and smell– and others –like sight– not so much," explained the doctor. "Alas the psychological perspective is more interesting, Priscilla is a real living lycanthrope," the doctor chuckled shaking her head. Gail frowned not understanding it well, so the scientist continued. "It's a psychological condition when people believe they are half-wolves, werewolves, lycans, whatever, but it is all in their minds."

"It's in my body more than in my mind," commented the woman in question.

The pathologist thought for a moment. "There still are some parts that really stay myth to us, but so is the capability of brain. You survived and that is important," she smiled.

"How?" wondered the blonde. In that minute her phone rang. When she saw the caller's ID, she groaned and excused herself to find some privacy in the hallway. "Mum? It's my break time."

"_And that is why I am calling, darling. I have chatted with a very charming young man, who is thrilled to meet you_."

Gail groaned again. "Mum, can you stop setting me on dates? I am actually seeing someone."

"_Really? Who is it? Brian?_"

"Hell no!" she curved her face in disgust. "Can we leave it for later? Now is not a good time. I am at work. You know, _police work_. You don't want me to be slacking."

"_Just give me the name_."

Gail thought about lying. At least for a while to prolong the happy bubble she had with Holly. On the other hand, there were people who already knew about her relationship and her mother would find out eventually. "Holly," she responded and waited for an outburst. Instead there was a pensive silence.

"_Is it a unisex name now?_"

"No."

More silence. This time Gail could almost hear the gears in her mother's head working. "_The whole name of this Holly is…?_"

Now was a great time to lie and get rid of her mother for some time. There was no other reason to ask for the whole name of someone unless the Superintendent was doing a background check. Gail did not know much of her girlfriend's records, but what could go wrong when Holly was a doctor, a forensic pathologist!

"Stewart. Holly Stewart." After this the phone line went dead. The young woman looked at it for some time. She sighed and went back to the conference room, but before she could enter, her phone rang again. "Yes, Mother?"

"_I want to see you both at next Saturday's dinner_," the senior officer announced and hung up again.

At last the blonde joined the two other women and saw one of them holding her laugh back. "What's so funny?" she asked the other officer.

"Mommy is setting you on dates," she explained and burst out laughing. "Your expression is priceless."

"How do you know that?"

"These walls are thin as a sheet of paper. It's hard not to hear things."

Gail was looking from one woman to another. Holly was quiet with arched eyebrows in question. "I have no idea. I did not hear a thing."

"Well, Mother wants us, you and me, to have a dinner with her on Saturday," replied the blonde constable while the other was still laughing.

"Really?" wondered the doctor.

"Hmm. I have this grand need to disobey." Her girlfriend squinted at some idea deeply. "It is them," explained Gail quickly. "I kinda hoped you wouldn't have to meet them so soon. Actually _never_ is the correct term. Or at least until after our wedding or something so Mother could not make you run away."

Holly stood up and came closer to the blonde placing her hands on the crook of her jaw and neck. "If you did not make me run away, no one can."

"You haven't met the Superintendent Elaine Peck yet."

"Your mother is a Superintendent?" asked the other police worker. Gail nodded. "Then why are you so surprised she wants to meet Holly?"

"Because I don't believe '_her daughter dating a woman_' would fit well in her politics."

Priscilla sighed heavily. "Do you know how promotions work?"

The younger officer frowned. She did not understand why her colleague was asking such a question. "You have to pass tests, be in service for some time and your superior should quit or go somewhere else to leave the position open."

"And to pass the tests you must use your head before your act."

"So?"

"So since your mother thinks ahead, why would she dismiss Holly before getting to know her? For what she knows, in a few years this doctor can be the Chief of Medical Examiners. And as you said, being a senior officer is a lot about politics so… it's better to hitch the daughter with a doctor than some low ranked officer. And the fact that she could gain extra plus points from LGBT community would not hurt at all. You underestimate your mother."

"So what? I should give her an award for being the best mother of the freaking year?"

"Gail, I don't know her as a person or a mother. I heard about Elaine Peck as an amazing politician. I just didn't put you two together in one family."

"I am not sure if I should be pleased or offended."

"Alright," Priscilla sighed and stood up. "Time to go back to work. Let's hope we have a peaceful rest of the shift because I am not willing to chase anyone now. Get ready my friend, it's your turn," she looked down at her belt patting the gun holster. She looked up to the two other women and smiled broadly showing her perfectly human teeth now.

"I don't know if I like her or hate her," whispered Gail to her girlfriend when her colleague left the room.

"I am too charming to hate and too crazy to like," called the other police worker from the hallway.

Holly chuckled and gave the blonde a tender kiss. "See you tonight?"

The other woman nodded eagerly. "I am looking forward to the new film."

"Uh huh. If we watch it the same way like the last time we were at the cinema, I wonder how much you will remember."

"The most important parts: the beginning and the end," she smiled and kissed the doctor one more time before leaving to finish her shift.

* * *

**You may wonder why I brought OC, even though originally she should have stayed in the first three chapters ... I had 2**-3** reasons:**

**1) LOVE is universal, nevertheless many times people forget about love between friends, so I want to point out this kind of relationship too**

**2) we all know Gail has problem to open up, so through Priscilla's character I want her to 'say' things aloud, think other things over, have different perspective**

3) I just love wolf-people ^^

_**thank you for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Dinner at Parents'

**big thanks to Princy for being the unofficial beta  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Dinner at Parents'**

Saturday came way too fast and all Gail could do was hope for the best, she herself had no idea what her mother would do or say. She promised her girlfriend to pick her up, so when the time arrived, the blonde knocked on the door waiting for Holly.

"Hi," smiled the doctor nervously.

Gail could not respond with her jaw dropped down on the floor. Holly was standing in front of her in dark grey trousers and wine-coloured bottom up shirt with decent red embroidery on the left shoulder and arm. "Are you trying to turn me on?" asked the officer in a husky voice.

"Is it too much? Should I change?" the brunette started panicking and left to her room.

"Hell no." The officer snatched for her hand and pulled her closer for a kiss. "You look great." The other woman smiled shyly and put over the suit jacket. "Alright, now it's too much," said the blonde. "Honey, you are not going to a court."

"I kind of feel like I do."

Gail had no idea if everything was going to be alright and she did not want to make false promises, but also she knew she had to calm the precious person down. "Holly, I have no clue what will happen, but I can promise you I will fight for us." The brunette nodded and the constable pulled her into another assuring kiss.

* * *

Elaine Pack stood by the door sooner than the two lovebirds could leave the car. They took a few more moments for themselves to mentally prepare for the unknown.

After a quick introduction at the arrival, they were seated at an oval table with a glass of wine that Holly brought as a gift. The first glass the blonde sipped fast impatiently waiting for the interrogation which came right once all the meal was settled on the table.

"So Molly, what do you do for living?" asked Mrs Peck.

The woman in question swallowed her bite and replied politely. "It's Holly and I am a forensic pathologist."

"Is that so? Why pathologist?"

"I find it fascinating. Every case is a little different and there is always something new to learn. Plus I like digging into things and revealing the truth." She looked at Gail sending her a small smile. The blonde stopped in the middle of her hand movement to take another bite of her meal. Holly was really good at that digging, especially when it came to get under the officer's mask. "Anyway it gives me satisfaction to set innocent people free and help the culprits to be sent to jail."

"You like to play judge and jury."

"No, that is my father's job. I prefer the issues of lab and science."

"Now when we are talking about your family –"

"Elaine, stop the questioning," Mr Peck interrupted his wife. "We all know you have already done the background check on Holly." He turned to his daughter and smiled. "Tell us how you two met."

"In a crime scene," replied the younger woman.

"That is not very romantic," commented her mother drily.

"That is who we are, Mother. A nerdy doctor and a reliable copper."

"Speaking of which, how is the detective rotation going?" asked Elaine.

"I haven't really –" but she was interrupted by the senior officer again.

"Gail, with this attitude you will stay in your uniform for the rest of your life. And –"

The elder lady was stopped by a doorbell. Mr Peck went to answer the door and Gail felt really relieved when she noticed who the newcomer was.

"Steve, welcome, my boy," greeted the Inspector jovially.

"Hi, I finally made it. Sorry for the interruption, Mum," he offered a not-so-sorry apologised look to his parent and went to greet with the doctor and his little sister, pulling her in a hug while she whispered to his ear a word of thanks.

"Of course," responded their mother. "I was just telling Gail that she should apply for detective rotation."

The young man sat opposite to his sister on the left of his mother side and loaded himself a plate of potato salad and slice of meet. "Well, Mum, you know my opinion. Gail would definitely rock as a TO and future leader. As a detective," he shrugged, "I don't know."

"Really?" wondered the blonde woman. "You have never told me that."

"You must find your own way, Gail," he said cutting a large piece of meat. "Dad, the steak is amazing."

"Thank you. And wait for the cheese cake you mother made," he smiled at his wife and then looked back at the doctor and his daughter.

"Dad, stop staring at us," said Gail through her teeth after long intensive moments that his father's eyes were placed on them.

"Sorry, I am glad you have finally opened up," he replied and continued eating.

The sound of falling cutlery was heard as Gail dropped her fork. "Excuse me?" She looked from one parent to another a few times.

"William," growled Mrs Peck warning her husband.

"Time for dessert. Gail, can you help me?" said the Inspector and the two Pecks collected the dishes from the table to make space and left to the kitchen leaving Holly alone with the mother. The blond woman was not very fond of the idea but hopefully her brother would step in if the conversation became uncomfortable.

"Dad?" asked Gail leaning against the kitchen counter as she filled the dishwasher by the dirty plates. "How long do you know I might be… you know."

"You were quite a tomboy, which might be caused by the hard raising up, but then at the academy, you always talked about girls more than boys. I just haven't been sure how much you took interest in them."

"Neither did I. Actually I still don't, but Holly…" The young woman sighed heavily watching her father slicing the cake. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not, Gail. You are my daughter, I want to see you happy."

"Is it a cliché or truth?" The father stopped the slicing and looked at her with hurtful eyes. "Sorry, Dad. It is kinda hard to believe that the Peck family would be okay with someone out of order."

"The _Peck_ family yes, you are not the first gay in the family, sweetheart. And since your mother is a part of the Pecks, we had a long discussion. I understand her harsh methods of raising our children, but if she would interfere with your love life, only because you are a lesbian –or bisexual–, we will have a serious problem."

She hugged her old man repressing her sob of happiness. "Thank you, Dad."

Gail took the plates with slices of cake and spoons, and entered the diner, hoping Holly did not run away yet. Instead she found an interesting conversation that made her smile wilder. Her girlfriend rocked!

"Something like that, Mrs Peck."

"Actually Molly, it is Superintendent Peck."

"_Actually_ I am still Holly and I do not intend to change my name. My apologies, I haven't been taught police ranks, nevertheless I am willing to learn something new." She heard her precious person saying in her usually charming dry humour with a small smile on her lips.

"Two golden stars mean Inspector as is my husband, a golden crown represents Superintendent, me. We highly appreciate our achievements."

"Thank you."

"What about you? Do you have any higher goals or you are fine with dissecting dead people."

"So far I am content with my work but if we go for titles, then it's Medical Doctor, Doctor of Veterinary Medicine in specialisation of canines and PhD in pharmaceutical science." The room was filled with total silence and many mouths agape. "Anyway I dare say you already know that, Mrs Peck didn't you?"

"Yes, she did," answered Gail for her mother as she was coming with the desserts. "It is very embarrassing that my mother did a check up on my girlfriend and now is not even hiding it. Here you go," she placed the plate in front of her girl, then the rest of her family members. "Dad is coming with coffee."

The rest of the evening went pretty well if Gail excluded her mother being like a hawk watching Holly's every move and every word. Once the blonde was in the kitchen cleaning another amount of dishes, the Superintendent came in.

"So?" the younger woman asked looking at her parent knowing there would be some comments.

"I understand what you see in her, even though she is a woman. What I don't understand is what she sees in you. Holly has three academic titles and you are still just a Constable."

At that moment the blonde had a flashback several days ago when Priscilla asked her a very similar question. What did the doctor see in her?

"Well Mum… we were friends and I guess that friendship grew over the boundaries and… you know."

"I am not asking about your relationship, but what a sophisticated person can see in you except a phase? We both know you are not a long term relationship material, Gail. I was at least trying to find you a decent man who can keep you down and instead –"

"I found an amazing woman who gets me. Whom I can talk to, share things, have fun. Someone who is always here for me."

"But _why_?"

"Because Gail is worth it." Both Peck women turned to the door where Holly stood leaning against the door frame. "Underneath the rough exterior, there is a beautiful soul, which obviously only a few people are privileged to see." The blonde blushed deeply, she could feel the heat rising to her ears and cheeks. "Not to mention her devotion to her job, respect for my work, loyalty and great sense of humour."

The youngest of them looked at her mother, waiting for some sarcastic comment or another deep personal question, but Elaine only snorted with a knowing smile that no one knew what really meant except the said woman. She went out of the kitchen leaving them alone.

"Nice move, doctor," Gail praised her girlfriend speech and kissed her gently. She felt Holly shivering under her touch. "Are you alright?"

"I am trying not to stress out." She cleared her throat. "Anyway Priscilla called they found a dead body with a gunshot and she believes there is one more, but hasn't found it yet."

"Great, let's get out of here. Steve!" called the blonde. "Gunshot wound, are you coming with us?"

"Sure, nothing says good evening like more work," stated the Peck brother.

They said their goodbyes and once in the car the couple let out a deep breath. Since Holly had only one glass of wine long hours ago, she drove them to the crime scene which was about half an hour from the Peck mansion.

"I expected worse," said Gail, talking about the dinner.

"I am still not sure if your mother was messing up with me on purpose or/and if I screwed up."

"At least you were able to react and pretty well. Chris pretended he was Greg and you would have better conversation with a stone rock than him at that time."

"Oh, swell," said Holly sarcastically.

"By the way, when did you become vet and pharmacist?" the blond woman remembered the earlier revelation of titles.

"I am not a real vet, I would need to pass some more qualification. I only needed to know as much about canines as I could and since there was a lot of similarity to medicine, it was not that hard to pass the exams. I admit it was definitely not with flying colours because pathology was my priority, but I passed anyway and pharmacy was similar. I needed a deep look into natural healing to substitute the chemical medicine."

"So it was because of Silver," stated Gail drily, her minds in deep thoughts.

"Yes." There was a silence that made the brunette look at her girlfriend. "Gail, you have nothing to be jealous of."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are.

"Hmph."

"Look, Priscilla is my best friend, my sister, she is the person that saved me from myself, and she is always there when I need someone. That time, six years ago, she needed me both as a friend and as a doctor and I knew I could do that, to study more fields. I would do anything for her the same way I would do anything for you."

"Did you two ever hook up?"

"As in a relationship?" The officer nodded. "No, there wasn't that kind of attraction between us. We have this deep understanding but that's all."

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Since the first moment you stopped me in the woods and called me '_Lunchbox_'."

Gail smiled and looked out of the side window again. For the rest of the drive they did not speak but the blonde promised herself to have a deep French _conversation_ the first thing suitable. Meantime she reached for her duffel bag and changed into her uniform. At times like this she wished to be the detective without the need to change every time she got to work.

* * *

"Hey, what do we have here?" asked Holly when they reached the wavy hair police worker. She turned around her eyes blazing green from anger at some forensic.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Family dinner with my parents," replied the blonde looking around the scene. She could see a hole around which stood a group of forensics.

"Oh shoot, I am really sorry, why didn't you say so? I would have asked someone else." asked the other officer looking from one to another. Gail frowned measuring her colleague thoroughly. Sometimes it looked like she tried to separate the lovebirds and now she was apologising for interrupting a family dinner. That girl was more hot and cold than Gail herself! "How did it go?"

"I am not sure," replied Holly a bit confused. "Tell me what you got for me."

"Oh well, one body in that pit with a gunshot to the temple and gun in hand. It is hard to say if it's suicide or murder with suicide or double murder because some FORENSIC NOOB," she practically shouted looking around to a young dark skin forensic who turned around and shrugged, "opened a bottle of ammonia right in front of me. And I cannot sniff the second body."

"Then look around, _detective_," snapped Gail looking at the ground for any signs.

"It's night and I lost my smell."

"Maybe looking for red blood stains would help."

"Yea, talk to dog about colours," sighed Priscilla rolling her eyes. "Just like yesterday Traci asked me about some black dress."

"It was crimson, Pris," commented the detective coming to them. "Anyway, tracking team is on its way with dogs."

"No need," called Gail not so far from them. She stood on the child playground in the send. "I believe my medical jurisprudence has improved enough to recognise this as a human hand." Immediately Holly reached her side and knelt down. "This is sick."

"I cannot imagine bringing Leo here to play with a dead body."

"More like only with body parts," said the pathologist and revealed only one arm from the sand. "I guess we will need the tracking team after all." Gail summoned an enormous amount of her willpower not to throw up as the body was found all over the playground.

"Holly, what can you say about these victims?" asked Traci.

"Both females, early thirties. This one is dead approximately forty hours," she pointed at the body parts now put together, "was definitely murdered according to the cuts," she pulled away some muscles to see the bone, "the murder weapon was probably a saw or something with rough edge. When it comes to the second victim, she is dead less than twenty-four hours, I need her in my lab to examine the gunshot wound but it looks like a homicide too." She obtained a quizzical look from the detective and the blonde officer. "If you look at the hands," she turned the palms up and examined the fingers, "she was left handed, but the weapon was found in right hand."

"Alright," sighed the dark skin woman. "Bodies to the lab, Priscilla you go with Holly, Gail, Andy, Chris, you talk to the neighbours."

"By the way, they were not killed here," said the wavy hair police worker. "They smelled like they had spent several days on a farm or something like that. They didn't have the city smell, if you know what I mean."

"So, let's asked the people if they saw someone digging graves," stated Traci and the team started their task.

* * *

Days later the forensics tried to provide as many answered, hints, clues as possible while the officers tried their best to find the murderer. Alas there was no luck in finding the culprit. The atmosphere was tense because they all knew it was a matter of time before there would be another victim.

"Gail, wait up," called Priscilla after they shift. "I'm going with you to pick up Holly."

"Joy," said the blonde drily rolling her eyes. "Why did you have to find an apartment in the next building?

"I did not. Holly pointed out there were some flats for rent."

"And now you have to tag along." She took her jacket and headed out of the station. "Don't you have someone to sniff?"

"The problem here is that I have no connection to the butcher. We must do it the old fashioned police way."

"You said you smelled a farm from those victims, can't you track the farm then?"

"After all I am not a complete dog. Actually I have to wonder myself where this particular farm is because so far no luck. What about your work?"

"Nothing the forensic sent us tips of some locations based on the spores they found but nothing."

"I wonder why the killer brought them here to the city and buried them in kid's playground."

"I wonder why they were murdered at the first place." Many people made Gail angry but she would never literary killed anyone. There were other ways of getting rid of somebody without taking their lives.

They reached the morgue and descended stairs to the autopsy room. It was eerie silent without anybody around.

"Darn," swore the smaller officer running to the guard station in the corridor with the blonde hot on her heels. Priscilla checked the pulse but nothing. "You can call the funerals."

The police women checked the autopsy room but everything was in its place and cleaned. They nodded to each other and ran up to the doctor's laboratory. At the sight their breaths stopped. Everything was in a grand mess, they assumed there was a fight. The research and dished were on the ground, computer screen turned over and papers all around the floor. Gail immediately found her cell phone and called the station while her colleague searched for something. Once she found it, she handed the thing over. It was Holly's car key. "You drive, I make some phone calls. Lend me your phone."

"Where is yours?" asked the blond officer on their way to the parking lot.

"After I lost my third cell within two months I gave up on these devices."

They arrived to the station which now looked like a bee hive with all officers buzzing around. There could not be seen a single tired face as all workers were busy browsing through the station doing their best.

"Peck, Silver," called the Staff Sergeant to attract their attention. Both women came to the rest of the crowd under the stairs where Frank stood. "Now listen up people, finding doctor Stewart is our primer priority. We couldn't find the killer for days, now we have to find them within a few hours so go and work your butts off, I want to see results!" Most of the officer went to mind their own work, only a few stayed for more information.

"Frank, we can find her," said the newest of the 15th.

"That should be my line to you," he smiled sadly as he turned to his office.

"No, I mean give me people and I will find her," insisted the brunette.

"Priscilla, _you_ could not find the killer for days and now you believe you can track them down without any improvement?"

"Yes, because I had no connection to them. Now they have Holly and after over fifteen years of friendship I dare say our connection is pretty strong. I know her smell. I will not track the killer but Holly. I can do that, just give me backup."

"It is risky to send you out just like that."

"Frank, for heaven's sake! My best friend is missing. If you don't send me out then I will go as off duty because I will not just sit around."

"Sir, let me go with Silver," asked Gail. "She is our best shot anyway."

The Staff Sergeant sighed heavily looking around at the rookie's hopeful faces. "I am not convinced. Peck for your own safety you are staying here."

"No way," protested the blonde. "I am going."

"Your mother will have my head on silver plate if anything happens to you."

"Then get us on duty and send us out," insisted the younger woman. "First and foremost I am a police officer not a doll."

"Look Frank," said Priscilla impatiently, "just give me a backup team. I talked to the bomb squad and there is a guy on the way here just in case we will need someone to disassemble a bomb. Also I talk to the Hospital Headquarter of Ontario and they have one ambulance on alert for us in every city."

Just then a heavy dressed young man entered the police department with a bag over his shoulder and a sign of EOD on his bulletproof vest.

"Andrews?" wondered the male officer.

"At your service, Sir. I heard my skills might be needed," he said with a wide grin.

"Priscilla, what is your plan?"

"Me and Peck, are going in Holly's car not to bring too much attention and Holly always has some useful stuff in her jeep. Then I need a police car to back us up and keep contact with when we need more hands, but no sirens and no lights turned on, just the fully equipped car with tracking device that will be connected to Holly's car or someone's cell phone. And loads of luck."

"Gail, I understand you and the doctor are close but you are staying here."

"But Frank –"

"No."

At that moment Gail cracked. She wanted –needed– to go even if it would mean revealing the truth and not just letting people wonder. "I am off duty now and I am going to find my girlfriend whatever it takes," she stated firmly.

"_Girlfriend_?" Best frowned and tilted his head looking at his rookie.

"Come on, it's a _public_ secret." Gail looked around at the not so surprised faces of the other officers.

"Frank, I make sure Peck is in the back line of fire," said the transferred police worker at the edge of her nerves. "Let's get going already."

"Diaz, Epstein, Silver, Peck, suit up. Tobi you will go with the men in the squad car," the elder man gave up and trusted in his people not to screw this up.

"What can we do?" asked Andy and pointed to the rest of the team.

"Find the bloody bastard and give me a reason not to kill him instantly," growled Priscilla. "Look for someone with homophobic activities."

"Why?"

"Because both of the victims were lesbians," Traci cleared out the confusion. "That fits," she snorted shaking her head as she realised the resemblance of cases.

"And that is why every minute is precious," stated the blonde officer. "The shot victim was found less than twenty-four hours after her death."

"Sir, I would like to go to the field," said Nick. "I have military training I can be helpful."

"In what? Killing Holly?" asked Priscilla sarcastically.

"I am a professional."

"And that is why you attacked her here at the station."

"Enough!" called the Staff Sergeant. "Collins you go but you are under Silver's command. What she says you do without questioning. That applies to all of you." He looked at the youngest of his officers and then back at the new one. "Let's see if you were senior for a reason or only because your father is a Judge." He fetched for something to his office. "Diaz/Epstein 1550 and Collins/Andrews 1551. These are our newest cars, fully equipped with the benefits of armoured body. Try not to destroy them completely."

* * *

_**thank you for still reading! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Rescue Mission

**let's save Holly ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Rescue Mission**

An hour later when everything was prepared, they could finally set off the way. The young female officer got the position where to pick up her partner who ran out once she was in the uniform tracking the possible path of the assaulter's escape. Now she stood at the skirt of Toronto near a slip road to a motorway which led to the north.

Gail tried to pay attention to the driving as much as possible but her mind was preoccupied by various scenarios what all could happen to her favourite person. "Talk to me," she asked her companion.

"What?" wondered the other woman waking up from her own world.

"Talk to me so I can concentrate on the road and don't have to think about Holly being kidnapped, drugged and tied to a table with the possibility of being…" she stopped herself, at that thought all of her hairs on her body stood up and her stomach made a flip.

"None of the victims was raped," stated her colleague. "Was that your accident? Being kidnapped?"

"Yes. Fortunately they found me sooner than I was raped and killed. Now you can tell me more about yours."

"Still not willing to talk about it. You know the outcome so there is not much to say anyway."

"Hmm. Why were you sent to our division?"

"Are you having kinks out of my misery?"

"That too. I am trying to find out why Holly thinks so much about you."

"I don't lie… much. I am good in bed, definitely not a noob in gay world and we know each other for more than half of our lives."

"Stop bragging about yourself," commanded the younger woman rolling her eyes. "Why did you get demoted?"

Her colleague growled heavily. "Alright, we will talk but only because you are the driver."

"You can take over if you want."

"I told you I should not drive. Especially in the dark it is dangerous."

"So, your demotion…"

"It is connected to the robbery during the conference. Me and Percy, we managed to find the git who stole everything but he ran away, nevertheless we located him again. I charged forward and was the first one to enter. The guy was already dead, obviously attacked by a canine. Since he was a son of some top-classed lawyer I was suited with murder."

"But you are not a real dog."

"That is what Percy implied, that after all I am a human and human teeth marks do _not_ correspond with animal's. So I was accused of having a pack of wolves somewhere. Erm, wait," she took a moment searching for a memory, "oh yea, the whole trial was a mess. First it was a cold blooded murder of his son who was having a good time on their family boat, and because we did not have enough evidence we got rid of him to close the case.  
"We presented all the evidence and alibies about his son's _fun_, of course we had all that took to arrest him, there was no need for any harsh decision. At the end the accusation was that because I could not reach the suspect who ran away, I had sent the pack to track him and murder him. And then I pretended to find the man first while in fact I was cleaning up after my pets."

"You have a wolf pack?" Gail asked doubtfully.

"Of course I don't. The ZOO lost its wolves two days before we found the dead man. But somehow those fluffies were willing to listen to me." The former Montreal police worker sighed, "Lying bastards of bloody prosecution."

"Where do you stand now then?"

"My partner and Dad –Judge Stewart– are trying to prove my innocence."

"_Judge Stewart_?" wondered the blonde. "Like Holly's father? Your father?"

"Hmm. He took custody of me when I was seventeen but that is another story."

"So… do you have a chance to go back?"

"Sure, I was not suspended, they value me too much to get rid of me for good. It's the fact that I did not want to stay there watching people judging me about something they had no clue about. I wanted to be transferred to Vancouver but Percy convinced me to stay close. He is a great detective. He can do that."

"I thought he was a SWAT guy."

"He went back to do something less stressful now when they want to have another child," she explained and looked at her colleague. "Speaking of which, what about you and detective rotation?"

"I might apply."

"You shouldn't."

"WHAT?" yelped Gail. And she thought they could have a friendly drive.

"In the division there are more suitable people for detective work. They have skills and passion."

"And I don't?"

"You definitely lack the passion and your skills are average, nothing special. Even if you pass I would make sure to show you how lousy you are."

"Shut up."

They did for about ten minutes.

"Slow down," ordered the officer in charge. "The tire tracks go to this slip road."

"How can you be sure? I thought you are tracking Holly not the kidnapper's car."

"I _might_ explain later, now listen to me and take the slip." Gail did as she was told. "To the left." They arrived to a doubtful road but with solid surface. After a few miles they went through a small village and continued to the north.

"Why are you with Holly?" another question was shot at the young constable. She was going _insane_ of all these stupid comments.

"Because I want her."

"Why? As an experiment? See what the soft side is about?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I like her a lot. She gets me like no one else."

"Yea, she is a magnet to straight girls." Priscilla chuckled, "And the silly creature has a thing for them. It's troublesome."

"And you believe I am one of those straight girls who break Holly's heart and run away."

"Exactly!"

"Well, I am not. Or at least I don't want to be. I care about her."

"That's what everyone used to say and then when Holly was proposing they laughed at her."

"You are making that up," accused Gail her partner.

"Really?" the brunette arched her left eyebrows. "Turn left and explain."

The blonde did as she was told. "Why would anyone say 'no' to her? Holly is beautiful, smart, funny, interesting, educated."

"Let's see," Priscilla counted on her fingers, "because the potential bride was still having a boyfriend or worse she was getting married to a guy. As the third time is a charm, the girl did say yes and a week later she was placed on Holly's autopsy table with gunshots in her chest. And those who were not into a serious relationship with the possibility of marriage, there were issues with coming out, temper, obsessiveness and of course men in the background." Gail was driving on autopilot until she was able to digest all she was told about the doctor's past. "I told her many times to find a nice lesbian with all the mess around already sorted but no, her _new chapter of life _started with you in it."

"And because of those prejudices I am supposed to screw up."

"Experience not prejudices. First time relationships do not work out and she _is_ your first. Turn right."

"Or maybe it is because your first time relationship did not work out. It was with Holly's sister, right? She got married to a man and has a kid now."

"You just had to bring that up. A dagger straight to the heart, well done."

"Yes. Obviously I am not Holly's first so I give us slightly better chance to succeed on the long run."

"Why are you so sure it will be a long run?"

"Why do you doubt everything?"

"It's good to doubt things. Doubts lead to the truth. Once you start doubting, there is something wrong and you begin finding the truth."

At that very moment, Gail's mind went back when she had doubts about Nick and Andy's relationship. Those doubts did lead her to the truth. Very painful one, but also she realised that what she had with Holly now was very different, more powerful.

"I love Holly," she stated, for the first time in her life deeply understanding those words.

"Have you told her?"

"No. Have you?" she snapped back, needing a moment for herself from all the psycho‑analysis.

"Of course, she is my best friend. It is interesting that to friends the tolerance is much bigger and the relationship is more… free. Saying some things is much easier to friends than lovers and also you can do things without being judge. Like if you tell your friends you have cheated they will scold you and say some educational bullocks, but if you tell your girlfriend that you have cheated she will kick you out and never want to see you again. Have you ever cheated on someone?" The blonde stayed silent. She did not want to say it aloud, also she knew if she lied her partner would know immediately. "So you have."

"Did, once."

The other person snorted. "And you keep saying you are loyal. How can Holly know you will not cheat on her?"

"Because I _really_ love her."

"Then why haven't you told her so yet?"

"She knows."

"No, she doesn't. She can only assume but cannot be sure unless you tell her."

"Look, I built the reputation of the Ice Queen, I don't lay out my feeling to just anybody."

"So Holly is '_just anybody_' to you? Wow."

"No, it's not that, just –" Gail slammed the steering wheel in frustration. "Can you give it a rest? I love her, okay? So stop catching my every word."

"How can you be so sure? You have never had a girlfriend before."

"But I've had relationships. I don't _know_. The only thing I know right now is that I want to find her, hold her and have her back by my side because I love her and I am scared for her." If the blond officer looked at her companion she would see a smirk on her face, followed by a long silence.

"To the right now," commanded Priscilla. After another pause, she spoke up again. "You have to tell her."

"I will… soon."

"Stop!" ordered the brunette looking behind her and back ahead. "Damn it, I thought the car was overtaking. Turn back and drive slowly." Again without questions asked aloud, the driver did as she was told. "Stop here." Priscilla bent over the dashboard and looked on the road. "The tracks disappear in those bushes," she frowned trying to solve the puzzle. She buzzed the radio. "Chris, Dov where are you?"

"_About half an hour behind you. Is everything alright?_"

"Except the missing doctor everything is swell. If you can, speed up." She ended the connection and went back to the car looking for something. "Oi, do you know where Holly keeps the flashlight?" Gail went to the trunk of the car and pulled out the object. "Splendid," the older woman took it and went to search for more tire tracks into the bushes. She came back about five minutes later. "Indeed there is some field road along this one, but I am not sure how far or where it goes." She hopped on the hood of the car rubbing her eyes.

Gail joined her on the bonnet and looked around mostly seeing nothing. "Can we recap a little?" Priscilla looked up at her. "You don't drive because you are colour-blind, especially at night when everything is black for you. But you can _see_ the _black_ tire tracks in the dark."

"Hmm… and you want me to explain that."

"Please do."

"It's not about colours but tracking itself. When I know what I search for, I also know what to look for that would lead me to the goal. And when I find the something that leads me to the goal it appears to me on its own. Like these tracks. When I put together that exactly these tracks are connected to Holly's assault I am able to… well _notice_ them."

"Is it a wolf thing?"

"No, training. The hardest part is to connect pieces together and find what you have to look for to reach the goal. The wolf part is that the puzzle is much easier when I have a connection to the person."

The two police squads arrived within ten minutes and the officers gathered together.

"Alright," the one in charge took a deep breath. "I need someone to stay here on the road or down on the other one as a marker for help if we need one. This one is a tricky hidden turn, easily missed and we don't have time for missing things. So one of you stays here with one car and calls in presence every five minutes so we know he is still alive."

"I will stay," volunteered Chris.

"Good. Dov, you go with me. Collins, no lights, _any lights_, no sirens. Keep close until I say otherwise."

"Roger that."

Slowly, carefully the three cars went through the bushes, one stayed behind and the other two continued. After another mile they could see lights from a house. They drove closer trying to make as less noise as possible. It could be a little over two-hundred yards when the leader ordered Nick to stay hidden in a tree shadow.

The house looked like a two stored cabin. There was only one room where the light was switched on. It was on the ground floor where through a large display window could be clearly seen a kitchen corner and someone standing behind a table cutting something.

"Oh my God, that's Holly!" yelped the blonde once she noticed there was a _person_ on the table. The shout earned her a punch to the shoulder.

"Basic rule: first think then do. Stop the car in the next tree shadow." The older police woman turned around. "Dov stay here, check on Chris. I am going to stiff around, when I know the situation, I'll give you instruction." The young man did not spoke, only nodded his head.

"I am going with you," said Gail unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Don't you dare to make a noise then." The two women sneak to the corner of the cabin peeking through the window. "Stay here and DON'T do anything."

With a heavy aching heart the blonde looked at her girlfriend tied to the table with a blindfold over her eyes. She was in her underwear squirming and trying to get loose from those ties. The man above her seemed like he was about to have a dinner. He was in his late thirties, with unnaturally dyed sleek black hair and round glasses, also there could be seen a long scratch on his right cheek. The constable looked around for a weapon but the only objects that could be dangerous were medical instruments placed on a tray and something unidentified in a bowl on his right side. When he took some sharp tool to his hand, Gail started panicking.

"Pst," Priscilla hissed at her from the other side of the building. "Call Epstein to bring Holly's medical kit and join us. So far it seems there are only two people downstairs, but maybe someone sleeps on the upper floor. From one room wafts a horrible smell which covers everything, it's hard to say if there are more people. Somebody really has a bad aroma taste."

The blonde police worker stood back from her hideout and turned on the radio looking straight to the green jeep. "Dov?"

"Responding."

"In the back of the truck there should be Holly's spare clothes and a medical lunchbox. Bring it to us."

"Copy that."

"Chris?" she checked on her other flatmate.

"Responding."

"Call the ambulance. Holly is injured."

"Roger that, be careful."

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Get ready to back us up."

The younger woman took a deep breath and went back to her position. She nodded to her colleague who crawled under the window back to their original spot.

"Ready?" asked the brunette shaking off her jacket.

"As I can be."

"Shoot at the upper corner of the window."

"What?" wondered Gail.

"We are going through. If we take doors, that git will have time to do something stupid, so we must surprise him. Shoot the window, I really don't want to go through the glass. It would get even messier." She growled and change to her usual wild self with blazing green eyes and tensed muscles. "First me, then the rest of you."

"Alright." Without another second of waiting, the blonde shot, immediately the din of shattering glass followed.

The next moments went by like in slow motion. Priscilla jumped on the table where the doctor was tied preventing the torturer from another cut, sending a quick "hi, honey" to her best friend and then continued her leap to the assaulter knocking him down on the floor. She was thrown away but with a quick turn she ran back and jumped on the elder man again dodging his attacks with scalpel. "Go!" she called announcing the green light for the others who had just arrived, to enter and she moved the fight to some kind of a small hallway.

Gail quickly scanned the room and the rest of the ground floor for other assaulters. Finding none, she hid her weapon and came to the tied up scientist and took away the blindfold. "Holly, we are here, it's alright now," she shushed her girlfriend and pulled her own jacket over the bare bruised body, zipping it up to her chin.

Meantime Dov dropped the medical kit and some clothes by the table where the doctor was placed keeping his eyes and withdrawn weapon in front of him, chastely looking ahead and not at the almost naked woman. Nick was hot on his heels nevertheless he did measure both of the women. "Are you alright?" he asked. In situation like this it was hard to say if he was honestly concerned or just masked his curiosity of the doctor's body. Tobias waited outside the broken window looking around.

"Go help Silver."

"Check upstairs and the cellar!" barked the other female police worker punching the kidnapper hard to his nose most likely breaking it.

The guy from bomb squad entered the kitchen and nodded to the blond officer to go and check what was hidden under the floor. Withdrawing their weapons they descended the stairs carefully. It was eerie silence there. Dim light and humidity caused mildew to grow nicely. In the basement there were some kinds of three cells and a weird chair with wires tied to it. "Home-made version of electric chair. Creepy," commented Tobi admiring the _improved_ furniture. Next to that chair there was a small table and a projection machine. Fortunately no people were present.

"Clear!" called Gail and left the spooky place.

When they returned Priscilla was just cuffing the sleek hair man, so the other female constable went back to her precious person who was shaking, looking ahead with blank expression. "Holly?" Nothing. The blonde took the other woman's chin pulling it her way. "Let's get you dressed it is still cold here," she said gently. There were cuts all over Holly's body but luckily nothing seemed to be deep. As tender as she could, she help the doctor into jeans that Dov had brought.

Suddenly there echoed a scream followed by cursing. "You bloody bastard," swore Priscilla and punched the bad man again.

Gail petted the doctor's head and went to help her colleague to see what went wrong with the binding. Nevertheless the next thing she knew was a gunshot and flying female officer in front of her vision from left to right.

"DROP THE WEAPON!" shouted Dov from the stairs he was just descending. By that moment Gail stood between the kitchen and hallway observing the situation.

To her partner's response there was another shot. Two actually. Dov was sent down and his colleague stood on the spot like she was frozen, her index finger still pressing the trigger and she watch blood pouring out of the wound in the middle of the kidnapper's forehead.

"Gail, GAIL!" shouted Nick. She turned her head to him those ice blue eyes wide as plate in shock. The former soldier reached for her weapon taking it over. "It's alright, you saved our lives." She looked around. Two strangers –man and woman– tied to the stairs railing, looked like they were woken up. Their clothes were haphazardly hanging from their bodies and ruffled hair looked like nests. Dov was on the ground catching the kicked out breath as well as Priscilla who had blood around her. The blond police woman looked back at the culprit who caused this mess. "Gail," the military man spoke up again. "You saved us, you did well. Now Holly needs you."

"Holly?" she asked confused. What would the doctor do there? In the middle of a gunfight. Slowly, very slowly her brain managed to absorb the whole disarray. "Holly!" she yelped and slid down in front of her girlfriend who was now kneeling on the tiled floor with head down. The female officer stopped right in front of her grabbing her head trying to make an eye-contact but the brown eyes were still blanked.

The EOD guy shook his head. "She is not responding." He looked up to Collins who leaned against the door jamb between kitchen and hallway. "It looks like there were more fish in the pond upstairs," he commented, becking at the two cuffed people.

"Yeah," said Nick tiredly. "And another victim too. Dov, are you alright?"

"God blessed the bulletproof vests," said the younger man and with the help of his companion he stood up. "Ouch, right in the middle of my chest. Priscilla?" he asked looking at his leader.

"I've been better," she tried to pulled up on her arms but they gave up.

"C'mon," said Nick and helped her up on her feet. "You are bleeding."

"Bloody git," she cursed looking at the scalpel deep in her thigh. "Oi honey," she called limping to the kitchen. Gail looked up to her partner who was pale as living dead. "Can you snap out of it for a little moment? I guess –" She did not finished her sentence and fell down unconscious.

Holly's reflexes reacted fast enough to catch the motionless body before it hit the hard floor. "Priscilla?" it was the first reaction since the rescued team arrived. She did snap out. "Gail, I need –" The blonde already handed over the medical kit. "Thanks." The doctor pulled out some instruments and scissors to cut the uniform trousers. She took out the scalpel from the injured leg and immediately the blood stated spurting out. "Damn it." Holly pulled out gauze and looked up. "Gail, hold on. I need you and –," she watched the EOD man looking for a name tag.

"Andrews. Tobias Andrews."

"You and Tobias to suck out the blood so I can see the wound clearly." They both nodded and the doctor pulled out a bottle of some liquid, clips and a needle with a string.

"Chris, where is the damn ambulance?!" asked Nick angrily pressing the button on his radio.

"_It should be here in half an hour_," came from the other end of the receiver.

"We don't have half an hour. What we have are two dead bodies, two accomplices and one officer down."

"_They told me in half an hour. I suppose it should be here within a few minutes. I will call the forensics and cops then. What –_" The buzzing sound was disconnected.

"What is this?" asked Dov disgusted watching the unidentified object in a jar bowl on the tray with other chirurgical instruments stained by blood. "Gross."

"That… _man_ decided to straighten up lesbians," explained Holly quickly working on the gash. "To either wear that and pretend to be a man, or be tortured to death after series of… nevermind."

"Double gross."

"So the victim we found upstairs declined and he…" asked Nick not daring to finish the thought.

"Yes. She was alive when he brought me here." The doctor worked on the leg for a few more minutes –maybe seconds– it was very hard to tell. "We are closing up," she said. The helpers looked at each other confused. "That means pull away all the trash," Holly barked at them and they removed the blood-soaked gauze. Then she stitched the skin together and applied some green water on it. Tobias turned around and took Priscilla's discarded jacked to cover the unconscious woman to keep her warm on the ground.

Gail looked around breathing heavily. There was blood around. Her uniform was dirty as well as the jacket that Holly had on. Tobias was stained by the red fluid too and the floor was dirty of bloody mud. She looked up at Dov and Nick who were mostly sweaty but seemed alright. Her gaze travelled to her dear person and their eyes met. The deep brown and clear blue. Suddenly Holly leaned forward and pressed their lips together. There were no words needed, the kiss itself was full of relief and gratitude.

Priscilla stirred, opening her eyes groaning. She was about to sit up when Tobias pressed her down on the floor. "Not so fast, have a rest."

"_Ambulance is coming. They have just passed me,_" appeared Chris's voice in their radios. At the back they could hear the sirens of help. "_Forensics and cops will be here in forty._"

A rush was heard from the outside as the doctors hurried to them. "Coming through," called a medic to make some space and knelt next to the leading officer.

"I am fine now," protested the older police woman. "Check Holly."

"Just take us to the hospital," said the scientist tiredly. "And no medicaments or _you_ will kill her." She stood up and glared at a needle the newcomer male doctor was about to pull out of his box.

"And you are?" he asked and watched her from messy uncombed head to her jacked with 'PECK' name tag and jeans to her bare toes.

"Dr Stewart."

"Holly?" asked some female medic rushing to them. "Jenna Springs," she introduced herself and the pathologist nodded in acknowledgement. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Not now," said the other paramedic. "This girl needs a proper treatment and the _doctor_ should be checked too."

"I am fine!" emphasised the wavy hair brunette. "Alive, sound and _screaming_."

"Priscilla is stable now and I have superficial bruises with minor concussion," Holly explained the situation. She turned to her girlfriend looking right to the cerulean eyes and the other woman nodded. "I'm going with you."

"Of course, we will take you to the Huntsville Hospital."

Once the ambulance left, the house fell in silence. There were left only three police officers, one EOD man, two more culprits and two dead bodies. They had to wait for forensics to prevent the scene being compromise and for cops to hand over the most likely assaulter's helpers, so the rescue team sat down on the floor everyone in their own thoughts.

Gail looked to the hallway noticing a leg of the dead man. Dead by her own hands. Four and a half year in service and she never had to pull the trigger until now. She was forced to take someone's life and she felt sick. No one _deserved_ to die. Hot tears were dripping from her face.

Dov squatted in front of her and pulled her chin up to face him. "You saved my life, you saved out leader's life, you saved your own life and first of all you save your girl's life. You did a noble thing. When I shot Tyler Markes it was self-defence, I protected only myself, but _you_ protected four others."

"How do I get over it?"

"You never fully do. But the thought that you saved your friends might help," he smiled at her.

Their radios buzzed alive. "_The forensics and Huntsville cops are here,_" announced Chris. "_Frank called and said we should cooperate for now._"

"Copy that," responded Nick emotionless.

* * *

**my first**_** action story **_**and I really had fun writing it, but still was careful of some parts... I guess next mission will be more thorough, well, depends :P**

_**thank you for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Dealing with Trauma

**There is always a trauma after an assault especially after shooting, so...**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Dealing with Trauma**

They stayed at the Huntsville police station until late night. So many statements needed to be done, so many questions and the only thing Gail wanted to do was to go to Holly and hold her tight. Instead she was at the station doing nothing but thinking about a dead madman. At least they were provided with clean clothes and offered a refreshing shower when all the evidence was noted.

"Peck!"

The said officer looked up to see her Staff Sergeant. "Sir?"

"Thank God you are alright. How did it go?" The girl only shrugged. "Where are the others? I got only brief introduction but without any names."

"Staff," called a male voice. They looked up to see Dov. "Hi, we are done here." One by one the rest of Toronto guys came from their interrogations.

"What happened? Where is Silver and Dr Stewart?"

"At the hospital, Sir," said Nick. "They are alive," he added quickly.

"Who shot?"

The men looked down at their female colleague.

"Oh." The Sergeant understood without the need of words. "I'm going to sort things out here so we can go."

Half an hour later they were ready to leave. Gail took back Holly's car-keys and played with them in her hand. _Holly_.

"Peck, are you going with us or staying here with Silver and Dr Stewart?" asked Frank tentatively.

"Staying," she peeped out not moving her gaze from those keys.

"Diaz, Collins, take our cars and let's go home."

* * *

Gail arrived to the hospital and asked around. The nurse called for Dr Springs who took Gail to one of the staff rooms. The blonde pointed at the sign '_Staff only_', but Jenna smiled and opened the door. It was a small room with two sofas placed in L shape, coffee table and a kitchen corner with a little refrigerator.

The smaller couch was occupied by Priscilla with her injured leg up. She looked at the door and grinned tiredly. The other couch was spread out and Holly was dozing there. Both women were in clean hospital clothes, looking slightly better than a few hours ago. The constable quietly lied down by her girlfriend, embracing her gently. She felt a gentle ruffling of her hair so she looked at her colleague.

Priscilla shook her head and stretched out closer, speaking just above a whisper. "We don't know what Holly has been through. You hugging her might feel like tying her up and if she was tied up, she would want to get free and in the process you might obtain a hard punch."

That made sense so the blonde repositioned herself to lie side by side on her back. The doctor shifted as well and wrapped her arm over Gail's mid-section. _I feel like a teddy bear,_ thought the officer with a smile on her lips, closing her eyes. Finally Holly was back by her side, literary. She felt another ruffling so she bent her head backwards to look at the other police worker.

"Thank you."

* * *

After the much-needed sleep, Gail was woken up by whispering voices. She stayed still in her position, listening what was going around.

"… that is true, but you never needed my approval," said Priscilla quietly, "I am just the friend who is here when things go south in any kind of way."

"Hmm."

"I have faith in this one. Nevertheless," she raised her voice, "if she hurts you I will tear her apart," she finished aloud.

The supposedly sleeping woman snatched for a small pillow and threw it at the other officer's direction. "Five more minutes," she whined sleepily.

Jenna opened the door tenderly not to disturbed the sleeping visitors only to find them wide awake. "Hi," she greeted with a broad smile. "I brought breakfast." She placed a plate of cakes on the coffee table.

"Meal! Cool," rejoiced the older police worker. "Thank you very much. Also thanks for the hospitality."

"No problem. If it wasn't for Holly and her help with all the biology stuff I wouldn't be a doctor now," she offered another smile to her colleague who only nodded. "Anyway, when you are ready, seek me and I'll check you out so you can go home."

Gail fetched for three cups of coffee and once the women finished breakfast and were released from the hospital, they took the road back to Toronto.

* * *

Three hours later they arrived to the 15th division. Right when they entered the station, a loud applause burst in the room. One by one of the newcomers were wrapped into hugs and congratulations of their friends. It felt great to be home.

The Staff Sergeant called them into his office. "Great to see you all back," he smiled. "Dr Stewart, we still need your statement." Holly nodded.

"Sir, is it really necessary? The man is… gone," said Gail looking down at her hands.

"Unfortunately yes, so we can close the case."

"What do you know about him?" asked the other female police worker.

"Well, Nash and McNally did pretty good work here," said Frank searching for a file in the disorder on his desk. "Here it is. Charles Murray, born 1976, psychiatrist, single, no children. He spent his childhood in Muskoka. When he was twelve his mother left him with his abusive father for a kindergarten teacher – a woman," pointed out the Sergeant and continued, "He had some records of being held for violence and alcohol during his teenage years. Later he moved to Toronto and started a promising medicine career of specialisation in deviant behaviour. A year ago he left the work, quit every contact he had and practically disappeared until now."

"Bloody git," cursed Priscilla.

"Also," continued the dark skin man. "McNally dug out his activities during that year. He was a part of an underground church with very strong believes in only heterosexual relationship. They participated in several unofficial gatherings in parks and public places, but nothing big, only small fines for disturbance. Murray was never caught but the two people you found with him, they already had records."

"So if we summarised it," spoke up Gail still trying to put everything to its right place and understand this violent behaviour. "Because of his mother's '_sin_' letting him only with his not very good father, he studied psychology to brainwash gay women, and participated in homophobic activities. But shouldn't he be more concerned with the child abuse?"

"Well, he studied medicine, without medicine he could not be a psychiatrist but only psychologist. Obviously he needed pills and medical skills for something. Anyway, it was because of the traditional family, I guess," replied the dark hair police woman. "I hate psychology but this seems something like: only man and woman could found a family while males are bread‑bringers and females _protect_," she emphasised, "offsprings and provide the gentle, sensitive, loving warmth of the family and raise the children."

"Someone forgot to tell this to my mother," commented the blonde. "I still don't get it."

"Ah, hm, there is more," snorted Frank browsing the papers. "Here it is. His father died when Charles was eighteen, drunken accident, or at least it was supposed to be."

"He killed his father. He pushed him out of the balcony because he wanted to go back to his mother and live with her and her new wife whom he would persuade to change genders," it was the first time the doctor spoke up since they arrived. "Instead he obtained scholarship, so he kept studying and in his spare time he searched for his mother. Until he found her, he would '_fix_' the twisted female relationships which came in his way."

Priscilla began growling with every world and Gail felt her own anger rising at the end she slammed the table in front of her and stood up, pacing in frustration.

"Alright ladies, thank you," sighed the elder officer. "Silver, you take your medical leave –"

"No way," protested the young woman.

"You were stabbed."

"My bad, I did not expect him to be skilled in martial arts. I am fine now. Only have an itching leg."

"You should stay home until you are healed properly. And you need clearance since your weapon was taken and shot from."

"Yea. Murphy's laws happen when I take a real weapon out. Come on Frank, we both know you would put me on desk duty for a week. I cannot stay home for long. I would be bored and think about the itching leg and would scratch it. If I'm at work I won't have time to think about itching and scratching."

"Alright you workaholic, but take it easy." He shook his head in disbelief and looked at another of the women in his office. "Peck, you will take the leave without discussion. I need you to be able to hold a gun without freezing." The said woman nodded fidgeting at the mention of weapon. "I will set meetings with Lena Dwyer for you and Dr Stewart." Both women nodded at the same time. Though the constable was not very happy about the idea of going to the same shrink to whom she swore she would not switch teams. Right now it seemed amusing contrary to the recent events.

* * *

Holly parked the car in front of Diaz-Peck-Epstein _residence_ but no one moved. The driver was looking ahead in front of her with stony face and the blonde looked at her. She did not want to leave her side and also did not want to leave the doctor alone. "Let me stay with you," requested the police woman. There was no reply so she clarified her thought. "Temporary, until this situation calms down." Still no reply. The officer sighed and reached for the handle.

"OK," said the doctor finally without any change of expression.

"OK," repeated the constable and left the car to go and pack some of her things. She was very worried about her precious girl. She knew that everyone dealt with trauma differently, but Holly was totally out of character. No facial expression, no emotions in those normally warm chocolate eyes and no big nerdy words. Gail had to wonder what _really_ happened but was tactful enough not to bring it up until the doctor was ready.

She left a note for her roommates that she would be spending some time with Holly. She made a bag and returned to the car. She saw her colleague hugging her girlfriend around her neck from behind saying something but the scientist stayed the way she had been before the youngest of them left. The two pair of blue eyes met and the older woman shook her head.

* * *

Holly did not speak, they were like two strangers sharing an apartment and bed but that was all. No words, no action, nothing other than books, press or TV that was more for the background effect than actual entertainment. The officer tried to make conversation several times or even came and join on the sofa hugging her girlfriend, but there was no positive reaction out of it… neither negative, just and simply nothing.

After two days the doctor returned back to work, leaving early in the morning and staying late without any comments or a seed of explanation.

A week passed by and Gail got really bored. She could not watch TV, every time someone pulled out a gun, she had a flashback and left the room, many times to the bathroom, crying, throwing up or washing her face by the coldest water that was possible to pump out. She went extra jogging, walking through every park for hours but soon it became boring as well, because nothing helped to ease her mind.

Since the doctor was not home most of the day and the blonde's clothes were getting fewer, she did laundry, and then she washed everything available. Other day she cleaned the living room form dust… and the rest of the flat as well. And the floor too. Oh dear, she was really losing it. PlayStation was no fun, because in every game she had, she was supposed to shoot. TV was not much fun either. Neither cartoons programs. Animals were gross, hunting each other or being hunted and killed and eaten. Actually the only station the officer could watch was cooking… daily… for hours. And why the heck not? Some recipes seemed interesting and the meals looked great, so Gail started cooking. By the end of the third week the young woman became a complete housewife, something she never believed she would do. Out of boredom, out of fear, out of guilt. She needed to do something to stop thinking about a man with a bullet hole in his head because _she_ pulled the trigger. She needed to keep her mind and hands occupied by the things she could do no matter how small or big those things seemed.

The pathologist was still uncommunicative. One would think that spending time with _her_ patients in silence would make her want to talk, Holly used to talk about science-y stuff as well as regular day life. Now their relationship was purely physical. The doctor come home, took a shower, demanded Gail's certain attention that the younger person always gave without objections –even though the blonde was never allowed to pay the favour back–, ate whatever the police woman managed to cook and went to bed to read a book or journal.

Gail tried to hold her patience as much as possible, she did not ask, she did not snark, she was the absolutely perfect girlfriend for the whole three weeks. Nevertheless she missed her beloved person so much. She missed the warmth that always melted her icy attitude. She missed the brain and medical jurisprudence lessons, she missed the small touching and hugs, especially now when she herself felt like a crap. Why could not they feel crapy together? It would ease the pain, _right_?!

It was one of those many nights the young blonde spent on the couch sobbing desperately, thinking of her precious girl and the madman whom she had to shoot, when someone opened the door. She supressed any more tears and looked around to see her colleague. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. You need a break."

"I am not giving up. Holly was always there when I needed her regardless if I wanted or not."

"Has she said anything?" asked Priscilla sitting down on the sofa.

"Nope. Not even to that shrink Frank sent us to."

"She needs to open up and get it out of her system."

Gail snorted. "Her way of getting it out of her system is to take me to the bed and then leave."

"Sex is the usual response to black moods. Holly was great at it, is she now insensitive?"

"Oh no, she is amazing, but she does not let me have her. It's like she either despise my touch or I am really horrible."

"I doubt it." The blonde woman raised her eyebrows. "Holly is a sexual being. She goes for it with all she is as a giver as well as receiver."

"Why am I even talking to you about _this_? How do you know anyway?"

"Because we both care about her," she replied with a half-smile.

"Holly has changed in character. She doesn't really care about anything. Many times I wonder if she really reads those books when she stares at one page for twenty minutes."

"Without a word?"

"Without a single weird nerdy word. I know what it is to be kidnapped. That's why I cannot leave her despite feeling like a housekeeper."

"You and cleaning?" the brunette asked doubtfully.

"Hmm. Anything that can keep my mind of…" she trailed off. It was so hard to say the words aloud.

"Is it still that bad?"

"Yeah."

"You should talk to Andy. She had to kill in self-defence too," suggested the dark hair officer. Obviously she managed to dig up information about her fellow colleagues. In case of McNally it was not that hard since that woman liked to talk a lot.

"No way. I would rather keep cleaning and cooking."

"Well, I clean properly when I am really pissed off." The blonde looked at her confused. Priscilla smiled and continued. "You have to… squeeze Holly. Be tough and make her tell you at least something."

"Why me?"

"You live with her. Holly is my friend, we hang out, chat, share beer… she will talk to me sooner or later whenever she feels up to. It's just a matter of going to the next building and visiting me, but we don't spend together every day, all day."

"No, I won't pressurise her. I would screw up."

"You need to shut down. You are over-worked. Wow, I haven't believed I would ever say that about you."

The blonde chuckled. "Me neither." She looked at the other woman. "I don't want to lose her when I have found her."

"You are whiny and clingy, you _must_ get out." Gail sent her a sharp look, but could not deny the truth. "Listen, there's a party at The Penny tonight. I promised Chris you will be there, so get dressed and go get drunk to empty your brain. I will stay with Holly tonight and share another quiet beer."

* * *

The next morning Gail had one of the biggest hangovers ever. The sun tried to pierce the dark curtains and she frowned at the sunrays. With a moan she opened her eyes. As predictable there was no one else in the bed. Her dry mouth pled for some liquid and she found a large glass of water on the bedside table and some pills. Taking them, she headed to have a shower. The body felt slightly better but the head was about to explode any minute. A tasteful smell floated from the kitchen so the young woman followed it there. A strong beef soup was calling her name. It seemed that after a long time Holly cooked. Maybe the officer should get drunk more often.

The constable looked around and spotted the steaming pot on the cooker and a plate next to the counter. She grabbed the ladle and loaded herself a large amount of so much needed meal.

Holly was sitting in the armchair reading newspaper.

"Thank you so much for this," said Gail but as usually there was no response, so she ate quietly and watched the doctor staring at those papers not turning a page. "What is so great in the press that you haven't moved a muscle for the last ten minutes?"

"I am trying not to overthink things."

_Wow, first reaction in a long time._ "And what have you been doing for the last three weeks?" snapped the blonde. Hangover always made her cranky and today was no exception. Especially when she was so fed up of Holly's behaviour.

"You came home with these," said the doctor and raised her hand with some keys. "And I am very sure they are not yours."

Jealousy was not a feeling that the police worker was ready to deal with, but at least some emotion finally came out of the brunette. "They are not."

"Care to explain?" asked the scientist standing up and coming to the kitchen when her girlfriend was seated now with an empty plate in front of her. The said girl just shrugged. "Whose are these?" Another shrugged. In a quirky way it was a special moment for Gail to see her girl finally talking more than one word answers and she wanted to keep that up at least for a few more minutes. "Gail?" Just a little bit longer. "Fine." Holly threw the keys to the other woman and turned around.

"Oliver gave me the keys the other night. He suggested we should take some time off together, away from the city and everything. They are to his cabin."

"Do you want to go?"

Gail chuckled sadly and shrugged again shaking her head. "The right question is if _you_ want to go. You haven't spoken to me properly for weeks. Actually you have been avoiding me the whole time."

"Hmm."

"I thought it's your way of dealing with things, but to be honest I am tired of the constant silence. I miss you." Another quiet moment followed, so the blonde stood up and cleaned her plate.

"Fine, let's go," was the final decision again completely emotionless.

* * *

They did some shopping and the constable drove them to the woods not so far from the city. First few deep breaths of fresh air significantly calmed her preoccupied mind. The whole drive she had to think about what and how to crack Holly open. This was a unique opportunity and most likely the last chance. Her friends were right, she could not keep this up for long, it was slowly killing her and even though she would do anything for her girlfriend, she had a job to attend and her own shooting problem to deal with.

Once the generator was started up, goods were placed on the place and fridge was stocked, Holly pressed the blonde to the counter and began kissing her passionately. Gail pushed her away looking to the eyes where it was so hard to read those past weeks. The doctor leaned for another kissed but the officer did not let her.

"No," she shook her head. "Not until you tell me at least something."

"Gail, I don't want to talk about it."

"You will have to," the police woman pulled two beers out of the fridge, took Holly's hand and led her to an armchair. She pushed the doctor into it and threw one beer into her hand. The officer sat opposite of her on a coffee table, very aware of the fact, she was invading personal space. "I gave you three weeks to open up but it seems that you need a little push."

"Gail…" moaned the brunette.

"No, stop Gail me. Listen, I have pretty good idea about what and how you feel. One and a half year ago I was kidnapped myself. The operation went well, except none of us expected that a taxi driver was the killer. I was assaulted at home, drugged and tied down. The next thing I recall was that I woke up in a cellar, blindfolded, tied to a table with a needle in my arm for two days. Oh and those shoes if his. I will never forget the sound of them on concrete stairs. And I _knew_ what would happen next, I saw what he did to the victims. He raped them and killed them. I was desperate. Every second felt like an hour and every hour like eternity. I could not escape, I could not do anything except cry which earned me another amount of drugs being pumped into me. Next I remember he untied me from the table and dragged me away, out of the house when someone attacked him. It was Jerry – Traci's fiancé, actually they had only a few days before marriage. And he was killed, because of me. I spotted Jerry in a puddle of his own blood. Perik pushed me into the trunk of his car and drove away, somewhere very far away where he could finish the sick work of his."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, they usually write only the important stuff like an officer being kidnapped, a detective killed in action, an assaulter caught and sent into jail."

The scientist stared at her for a few seconds and then wrapped her into an embrace with the speed of lightning bolt. "You could have been killed because of me too," whispered the doctor into her ear.

"Nah, I had a good team with me."

"But you killed for me." At that statement the constable stayed quiet. She shivered a little and tried to keep her stomach calm. Holly pulled away and sat back into the squashy armchair.

"Hmm, actually Dov is right, the thought that I saved my friends helps but I won't be alright until I see it was worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"You. I want you back, hell I need you back." She threw her hands up in the air and sighed, standing up. "I want to see you smile, I want to watch you at work squinting at something in your dishes, I want to hear your big nerdy words, I want to share your weird ideas, I want you to snap back at any rude and mean comment I might have, because Holly…" she waited until the other woman looked straight at her in the eyes, "I love you."

The silence fell down in the whole cabin. One could hear a nail dropping. Complete silence, just silence.

"I don't know what to do," whispered the doctor.

"Let me get close to you. I pushed people away too but in fact I wanted them with me."

Holly stood up and hugged the blonde again, gently this time pulling her as close as humanly possible. "I am sorry," she whispered and places small kisses on the crook of Gail's neck.

"Promise me you will tell me what happened."

"Later," said the brunette and moved her kisses up to her girl's ear and along her jaw.

"What is it with you and making-out?"

"I like it. It's fun."

"But you don't let me provide the fun to you." Gail pulled back slightly. "Did he…"

The doctor shook her head. "No. His violence was mostly psychical. Physical too but not that way."

The blonde's hand travelled down to upper female areas of the other woman. "I am so glad you are here with me," she whispered and started kissing her.

"Gail, stop no, not like that."

"You know I am willing to be your slave but this slave wants to take charge sometimes too. If you haven't noticed, I am very dominant."

The doctor chuckled. "I did notice since the first time, but please, not yet."

"No, it's time to crack your walls." With that the officer sneaked her hand down to the brunette's jeans.

Holly tried to push away but the other woman held her still, she even pulled the scientist's head down to capture her lips. It was a battle of strength as well as desire. Who of whom. The police officer or the athlete. They fell down on the wooden floor, clothes throwing everywhere. There was no foreplay, just fight for dominance, where one wanted to just provide the pleasure while the other refused to be the slave again…

* * *

"Well, that was good," stated the blonde, placed a kiss to her girl's lips and with her last willpower she sauntered to a bathroom before her partner would have any chance to leave first.

After a refreshing shower, she found Holly sitting outside with her jeans back on and a heavy jacket. For a moment the constable wondered what was under that anorak, but what really caught her attention was another beer in the brunette's hand and a…

"Since when do you smoke?" wondered the officer with her eyebrows raised.

"It's said you should smoke after sex," the other woman replied plainly.

"Is it better?" The scientist only shrugged. "And how is it going with your health, _doctor_?"

"Why do you have to criticise me?"

"I don't. I'm trying to understand this new you but so far no luck."

"I am going to bed," announced the brunette and went inside. For a moment the younger woman debated if she should follow or stay on the sofa. She decided for the couch. With a cup of tea she sat down and sucked out her cell phone. Flipping through the gallery of her and Holly's pictures made her smile. They were so happy and free. Of course and incident like being assaulted and kidnapped changed everyone but did not the weirdo realise how much it meant for the police worker to kill someone? And yet she did that for Holly, to save her, to free her, to have her back. Alas nothing had changed the doctor's mood.

* * *

She was woken up by footsteps and then the rising sun. She groaned and stretched her stiff body.

"Gail, why haven't you come to bed last night?" asked the scientist worriedly.

"I must have fallen asleep here." She narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "What time is it?"

"A little after 8. Pancakes or a proper bed?"

"Are you going to cook?" Something like that had not happened very often those days.

"It's just eggs, flour, milk and a pinch of salt mixed together and fried."

"Pancakes it is and then bed."

* * *

Gail opened her eyes from sleep after one in the afternoon. It was a nice wake-up call made by a delicious smell of roasted meat and potatoes. "Hmm, smells good."

"Hey, you're awake," smiled the doctor.

_Smiled? She really smiled!_ The blonde almost did a happy dance. "Yeah, the couch does not provide a good night sleep."

Holly closed the distance and wrapped her arms around the officer's waist. "You will come to bed tonight, right?"

"Depends," the police worker leaned in for a tender kiss. "Meal first."

"Yes, Madam." They moved to the kitchen part and the brunette prepared two plates. "What about taking a walk later?"

"In the woods?" wondered the blonde.

"Are you scared?" teased the other woman.

"No if you take an axe."

"Alright."

They went for a walk. And they got lost. Completely lost. Holly tried her best to find their way back but always manage to take them deeper into the forest. At the end Gail let the scientist off hook and led them back by the manner she had been taught to find since her childhood. The reward for the Hero of the day was a nice large comfy bed and long rest for her tired body. Browsing hours in the nature felt like a day in gym.

When the officer woke up, she noticed she was spooned by her beloved person. She snuggled just a little bit closer to enjoy the moment. With a smile on her lips, she fell back to sleep. Maybe Holly was finally getting better.

* * *

**... and maybe not so easily. Those of you who wonder what really happened to Holly... next chapter :P  
**

_**thank you for keeping reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Crashing the Walls

**I am really curious about this chapter, now when it is written I have mixed feelings**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Crashing the Walls**

The constable woke up alone, she did her morning routine, dressed herself in a loose t-shirt and shorts and she was about to go to the kitchen to check on freshly made meal. Between the door she was met face to face with Holly who had a heavy jacket still on.

"Morning," greeted the blonde woman.

"Morning to you too," smiled the scientist.

"You look cold."

"And you look hot."

Immediately they ended in a heated kiss and Gail was pushed back into the bedroom, clothes were quickly taken away. The younger woman was laid on the bed as her partner hovered over her, placing wet kisses down from her neck to her breasts. She paid them attention for long enough until the officer started groaning.

"Holly," moaned the constable pleading for more. She loved the morning intercourse, it was the best way to properly wake up, which always filled her with energy for the day...

* * *

Collecting some strength Gail hugged her lover burying her platinum head into her chest. Once her breathing was stable she kissed the doctor's collar bone and up to her neck placing soft pecks until she found the pulse. She scratched it with her teeth firmly but not hard enough to leave any marks, until she reached the crook of her neck where she sucked hard. Holly hissed and her partner gave her an evil smile. "Yup, you are mine." Kissing the red spot the blonde followed the artery up to the ear. She nipped the earlobe and smoothed the jaw by her nose she was moving to those sweet lips that still had her own taste, sticking her tongue pass the teeth leisurely, slowly exploring every part of the scientist's mouth.

"My turn," whispered the police worker with a foxy grin. First she let her fingers ran on the toned body before moving down.

"Gail, wait," the doctor interrupted her ministration.

"Nope," protested the other woman kissing the neck sensually. "My way with you."

"I mean it Gail, stop!" the older of them caught her and pulled up. "Not like this."

"Holly, you have been denying me having you for three weeks and I really _really_ miss pleasing you that way."

"You would not go down on a man."

"Where does this come from?"

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Well, fortunately for me you are not a man, so hold still," the blonde took her partner's hands and pulled them behind their heads, making them catch the headboard, "also hold this and enjoy." Again the officer made another attempt to please her girlfriend but was stopped.

"Gail, just don't," the doctor grabbed the blond head. "Don't," she repeated. The constable sighed and rolled on her part of bed, her back to the brunette. "This is not how it's supposed to be," Holly said in almost apologetic voice.

"And how is it supposed to be, huh? I can't just lie like that having you doing everything while I cannot even touch you." She let one hand search for something in her bag, she was very sure she had packed those with her.

"Just give me some time and you could do everything like you were used to before I changed your world."

"What?! You want to disappear on me?" she was startled, her heart racing.

"No, no, just our relationship needs some changes… from my part," the doctor smoothed her arm, "I want to make it perfect for you."

"The only change our relationship needs is going back three weeks ago," with a swift move she caught Holly's hands again, pulled them behind her head and cuffed them to the headboard. "I am going down on you and that is it."

"GAIL, NO!"

"And if you don't shut up I will find a scarf somewhere."

"Gail, don't do that. If I was a real man you would not do that!"

"_Real man_? What the hell, Holly?"

"Just let me go."

"I've been your sex slave for weeks. Don't you think it's high time to change the role‑play?"

"No. Gail, this is not –" And she was muffled by a bandana.

"I promise I'll do my best," smiled the younger woman and finally had her way. The scientist was trying to free herself but real police hand-cuffs were not opened so easily and even though she was squirming the officer had enough strength to hold her down.

Gail felt sorry that her favourite doctor was so resistant but after rubbing the certain sensitive spot for some time, the brunette gave up and her partner could enjoy what she had been missing for so long...

* * *

The scientist arched as a bow as the white light rushed through her whole body, leaving her powerless.

The blonde smiled, pulled up and unlocked one of the hand-cuffs. Holly snatched for the key and pushed the officer away from her. There were dangerous sparks like lightings in her eyes as she freed herself and spitted out the scarf.

"You should _NOT_ have done that," she snarled at Gail and looked for her clothes.

"What did I do? Really, was I so bad?"

"That is not the point. You should not treat me like that." She dressed her jeans and a sweatshirt and left the room.

Gail jumped from the bed, collecting some of her own clothes and chased the other woman to the lounge room. "Can you tell me what is wrong with you?!" she demanded.

"I am supposed to be the man in our relationship and you do NOT treat your man like a female dog," she took a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from the coffee table and left out to the terrace.

The blonde finished dressing up and ran out. "What the F-, Holly? Since when did you take over the supposedly male role?"

"I should have a long time ago, everything would be so much easier." She leaned against the wooden railing looking at the lake.

"For whom? You? Me?"

"Everyone. Both of us. If I was a real man, you wouldn't have to be scared to come out. I understand this 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy is still a big part of any enforcement, but not being able to at least hug you when you go to a dangerous situation is killing me. Not being open and have to keep us secret because this f*king world is still so narrow minded that sucks. Two girls being together is not normal. And also because of that all and the fact that one day you will be fed up of me and this experiment. If I was a man I wouldn't have to worry that you would run back to males. Or that your mother would pressurise you to marry a man and we both know at the end you will do as she tells you."

"For heaven's sake, Holly! 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy is a matter of military not police. And you are right about the narrow minded world but you know what? I don't care. I have enough rules to follow at work, in my personal life I want to be myself. Exactly the way I can –or could– be with you. You showed me the freedom. You made me realise that men are not my cup of tea and I am grateful for that, 'cos now I am finally free, at ease and happy. Anyway I was never normal and neither were you, so f*k the expectations! As it comes to my mother, I have never stood up for myself because I thought it was as it should be and obviously I never had enough inspiration to do otherwise than she said. But I am willing to stand up for us. Also I am sorry it took me so long to tell the world about us but it's not something I do on daily basis. We are out _now_ and you are behaving like a complete dick."

The brunette looked at her, without any visible expression. "We will have better chance if I am a man. Men are strong and are supposed to keep the whiny women down."

Did Holly really call her a '_whiny woman'_? Gail snorted. "Does it ever occur to you that I don't want a superior man but someone who is equal to me? Damn, this is exactly why I don't open up!" The officer backed off to the stairs, then turned around and ran away. She kept close around the lake yet still far away from the sight of the cabin. She ran tiring her body to get out of her anger and despair. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as streams of rain. Why did she think it would be different this time? Her sarcasm protected her, it hurt people before they could hurt her, just like now. But not Holly, she smiled the remarks away or threw something disarming back. Maybe because of that, they grew close. Gail felt this instant trust after spending one day together. Trust which felt like a burden right now.

The officer reached the other side of the lake when she finally broke down completely. She squatted and cried her eyes out for a long time. A million thoughts rushed through her head and questions she had no answers to. She sat on a moss and brushed off last of her tears. Once her brain calmed down enough to think properly, she noticed there was something important that did not make any sense.

She sucked out her cell phone from a pocket and dialled a certain number. The phone rang for a long time before it was picked up.

"_Silver_," a very groggy voice came from the other side.

"Did Holly ever want to change genders?"

"_WHAT?! That is one bloody way of waking someone up_."

Gail heard a loud thud as the other officer laid on a couch or back to bed. "Or maybe she wanted to get changed for somebody?"

"_No, never. What is going on?_"

"Well, she started talking some shit about if she was a real man and how easier everything would be… and normal."

Silence. Long silence was kept on both sides that the blonde had to check if the connection was still on. "Priscilla?"

There was a sad chuckle heard from the other end of line. "_You know, geniuses are amazing people, but sometimes they can be brainwashed by a complete idiot._"

"You mean that Murray said something that would change everything Holly believes in."

"_Definitely. Look, you have to do whatever it takes to get her back. You have a unique opportunity to do so wherever you are now_. _Just don't leave her, alright?_"

"But I can't go against her persuasion. Hell, on my first shift I dealt with a transgender male. And if Holly believes she is a man… "

"_Those people know there is something wrong with them since early age. Holly is proud to be a woman. Despite all the shit those lousy scientists who could not find a proper job, say about homosexuality being in genes, brains and who knows where else, it's all crap. Why don't I eat mushroom?"_

Was she really supposed to reply? At the end the younger police worker answered, "Because you prefer meat?"

"_Exactly. It's a matter of preferences. Holly is not a man trapped in female body, she is a proud woman who prefers girls._"

"Hmm."

"_Do you want me to come? I can talk to her._"

"Nah, but an advice would be appreciated."

"_Make love to her until she is silly and remind her how happy you are she is a woman and not a testosterone ridden fool…?_"

"You are being quite feminist."

"_Nah, I like men, they are good friends, but their self-conceit and need to protect what is theirs, especially when it comes to women… it is for murder_."

"Yeah," chuckled the blonde.

"_Look Gail, you are great when it comes to judging characters, so find the weak spot and do what you do to bring Holly back. Get that stupid idea out of her mind. I swear it is definitely not hers._"

"After I tried to remind her of her female parts, we ended in a fight where she called me a whiny woman."

"_When you don't have anyone around who can accuse you of being a complete liar, it does not harm to be overdramatic,_" she was referring to their first encounter.

Suddenly many scenarios played in the blonde's head. "The funny part is that in this case I will be telling the truth."

"_Go for it. Heck, I am convincing you to sleep with my best friend instead of chasing you far away from her. I am hanging up before I encourage you some more._"

The line went dead however Gail had a smile on her face. With a newfound willpower she returned back to the wooden cottage. She found Holly on the sofa reading newspapers and the offending cigarettes on the coffee table. She took them and threw them into the bin.

"Let's cut this crap," suggested the officer. "I am a lesbian, I don't need a man by my side, but an intelligent, charming, weird woman whom I met seven months ago. For _that_ woman I fell hard, I trusted her since the first day we met but somehow I cannot find her anymore. What I see now…" she looked the doctor from head to toe. "There is nothing that attracts me except the empty body shell which should be taken away from me too. So either you start talking and get all the shit out of your system or I am out of here."

"I thought you said you loved me and wouldn't leave me."

"That is true, but I am not happy with the person you are now. You are nothing of the Holly that I knew."

"I am still me."

"Hardly. This transgender thing had never occurred to you before you were kidnapped. And since then I feel like being in twenty years of marriage with a man who comes home, has sex, eats whatever is cooked and leaves. The answers are shortened to a single word responses and this idea of a woman who must listen to any rubbish he says, is stupid. I will not sign up for this. I have my pride. That kind of person you want to become is definitely not for me. So… tell me if I should pack or we will have the talk."

The doctor stared at her for a while, so Gail threw her the keys of the cottage. "Don't forget to turn off the generator." She moved to the bedroom and opened the door.

"He saw us together in a park and found out information about us," the brunette started speaking. Her partner closed the door and leaned against it, listening to the story carefully. "We were his target since that day and because I was the doctor and he needed some equipment he chose me. There was nothing that could stand in the way of his believes, so he killed the guard and attacked me. He drugged me and took away to his car and tied me up. His voice… he talked a lot. Then he punched me and the next thing I remember I was in a cell with another woman who looked like she had gone through hell. He came to me and dragged me out from the cell to tie me to some kind of chair with wires. He was talking about making the world straight and correcting the sins of our fathers. I tried to tell him that even in Ancient Rome and Greece there was sexual freedom that everybody knew about and the traditional family was found to create next generations. He laughed and hit me with electrical current, saying that it was sick and people should had be straighten right then. He talked some more, projecting pictures of men and women as it should be. At the end he knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied to a table and he was preparing tools for the torturing, he said I would be grateful to him because once he would finish his lessons, you and me could be normal. We would not have to hide who we are. You could happily say you have a boyfriend and people will honestly cheer with and for you. We could have a normal wedding with loads of people. You would not have the need to run back to men once you are done experimenting with me, when you find guys more secure and also their manhood more attractive. We could be normal, together and open to the whole word without anyone insulting us.  
"I want that for you, Gail. I want us to be normal. I want you to be happy and I don't want to discredit your career because you are with a woman."

The blonde sat down on the couch next to her girlfriend absorbing the whole story, she stared into the fireplace thinking. "Once again we are _not_ normal. I am insane and you are weird, remember?" She looked up with a half-smile. "How long have you been gone exactly?"

"Practically since we hang up our phone call during lunch break."

"Damn, that's long enough to give you a hard time."

"But he had a point."

The younger woman looked at her hands playing with her fingers. "You know, it's easier when someone else does things for me but they never are the way I want them to. I can't remember I have ever liked any of the dates my mother picked up for me, but it was easier than finding somebody on my own. And then you came and I realised it was high time to stand on my own feet and choose with whom_ I_ want to be. I did, but now it seems like you are giving up on me being capable of staying faithful to you," she looked up into those brown orbs which finally softened. "I am not messed up, Holly. I want _you_, exactly the way you came into my live."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, you did exactly the opposite."

"I truly love you, Gail. I don't want to lose you and I would prevent anything that could take you away from me. It's like a bad habit of me to fall for straight girls, they always run back to men. You Gail, you are special and I would do whatever it takes to keep you by my side, so I thought… if I was a man then you would not have a reason to leave me."

"After showing me the secrets of being in a relationship with the softer side, becoming a man is not an option," the officer tried to hide her small grin but unsuccessfully.

"Tell me honestly, will you marry me?" asked the doctor and her companion looked at her with very surprised expression her eyes wide and gear in head working like only a few times before. She did not expect _that_ question so soon. She fidgeted and her inner self wanted to run. "I mean one day, in the future," explained the brunette, seeing the tension of her girl. "Just hypothetically speaking, calm down," she offered a warm smile and the constable eased up a bit. "Do you see your future with me?"

It was a simple question and even though Gail tried to find words how to answer, there were not many left. "I don't know."

"Oh," she sighed.

"No, no _oh_."

"So, _no_ it is."

"It's not," the officer moaned. "I haven't really imagined my future with anyone real."

"You were engaged to Collins."

"I was 21. You are so different from any relationship I've had and I like it a lot. I like _you_ a lot."

"Hmm."

"Can you hold this question?"

"_Hold_?" Now it was Holly's turn to wonder. "Not 'dismiss'?"

"Yes. So far I want us, just us, being together without heavy thoughts about the future."

"I can do that."

Gail turned her body to completely face the doctor and took a strand of brown hair between her fingers, spacing out. There were so many things that made the scientist so Holly that she could not imagine being her without them. Like the silk long hair, gentle facial features – she ran her finger along the doctor's jaw. Also her beardless cheeks and soft lube lips – she smoothed the mouth with her thumb and licked her own. She leaned in and kissed her very gently not demanding anything, testing the waters. She slowly let her hand move down through the neck to the valley of her breasts and back to caress her chest. "Don't ever change," begged the blonde meaning body as well as character. She deepened the kiss and her hand travelled south to the jeans.

The officer slid her tongue pass the other woman's teeth, searching for the other muscle and they danced together in a passionate tango as the hand increased the pleasure...

* * *

Their breaths calmed down and Gail heard her stomach growling for some meal. It earned her a giggle from the other woman. "I am glad it managed to be shut up while I was at the best." They laughed and the officer stood up pulling her girl up on her feet. "Kitchen is calling for our attention."

"Any special wishes?"

"Nah, we can finish the roast beef from yesterday. It was great."

They ate and went out to do some outdoor activities. Holly convinced the police worker for another batting game of throwing stones to the lake with a piece of wood. And they had fun.

* * *

Step by step the real Holly was coming back. She had her moments spacing out and when she did that it worried the blonde a lot, but at least sometimes she was sincerely able to flirt with the officer their usual snarky way, to teach her about more medical jurisprudence and to make her do some sporty thing.

They cooked together, watch some sappy films or lay on a couch just enjoying each other's company. It finally felt like vacation.

Unless there were nights when Gail could not close her eyes. She had to think about everything. About Murray messing her girl's mind, screwing her own clean record of no shooting, about his victims which led to more questions about her future life and career. The constable turned on her side facing the dozing brunette next to her. She gently brushed the dark hair without waking the sleeping beauty up. This woman turned her into a complete softie. Suddenly all love songs made sense, romantic films did not seem so idiotic anymore, poems looked more beautiful than ever.

How could one screwed up man do so much damage? She almost lost a person she held so close to her heart like nobody before, their life together was now about dancing around each other, not doing anything harsh, which meant the so great sexual life went to hell. How could somebody say that relationships were not about sex?! Especially when it had become so enjoyable. There she was lying in bed with a gorgeous woman, and thinking about someone who was no more alive but still hunted her thoughts in early morning hours.

With a quiet groan Gail got out of the bed, got dressed and went outside to have a run, to tire her body and hopefully she would be able to have some sleep. If not, she would help _cleaning_ the stocked bar, which she hoped she would not, because alcohol never levelled down the desire, quite the opposite. She ran along the lake three times before coming back to the cottage. She climbed up the stairs with the last of her strength.

"Are you alright?" The officer looked up to see her girlfriend's worried face. She had the anorak wrapped around her tightly and just a pair of sweatpants. "I doubt you do your usual morning jog at three in the morning."

"Hi." The blonde smiled and leaned on her knees breathing heavily. "I couldn't sleep. So I thought. I let the steam out. By having a couple of rounds."

"I was worried you really took off," admitted the doctor in a whisper, looking down on her bare feet.

"And leave all my stuff here? Nah," she came to the older woman and hugged her firmly, smoothing her back. "I am glad you are here with me." She tugged her inside the warm cabin. "Let's get you out of the cold, you silly doc, don't you know you can actually catch a cold? And I hate sick people."

"You hate all people."

"True… almost. Come on, I need to take a shower."

"So after all it's not me who is smelly."

"Well, genius, I wonder how freshly you would smell after five miles."

"Come to bed soon."

"Alright." After a quick warm shower, the constable slid under the covers and spooned the brunette pressing her close to her exhausted body.

* * *

She woke up late, after her morning routine she left the room looking for the other occupant of the cabin. Holly was stirring something in a pot so the police woman came closer and hugged her from behind.

"Hmm, it's nice to see _you_ playing a domestic goddess again," she commented kissing her neck. "What is it going to be?"

"I was thinking about a vegetable soup, or do you want something special?"

"Nah, I am so hungry I would eat anything. But if you have a doughnut…"

"Is there a time when you are not hungry?"

"Probably not."

Gail sat at the table watching her girl finish the lunch. It was great to have her back, well most of her. The blonde wondered if the doctor would ever fully get back to her old self. She loved that woman, she was completely taken by her since the first moment they met, and now… it was different. She missed the down hard teasing and double meanings, the fire they had between them since the surprised kiss in the cloakroom. From her own experience she knew it would take time to recover from a kidnapping, but how long? Their perfect months together were destroyed by a homophobic idiot. They needed to do something out of order. They needed to crash down the shyness and brig Holly's confidence back.

"Let's go to the woods," suggested the blonde. It was not so much out of order but at least something.

"What exactly do you mean?" asked the other woman as she brought the plates with meal.

"Let's do something crazy and fun."

"Gail, it'll be dark within a few hours. And the last time I got us lost."

"Well, let me lead then, we will get lost and found. Or we can collect some shiny stones and mark our way."

"And maybe we will find a ginger hut and a witch," she smiled.

"I take that as a yes," grinned the younger person.

They finished their meal and left to the forest. The officer made sure to mark their way properly mostly for Holly's benefits. It took the doctor about an hour to ease up and enjoy the nature. They saw a beautiful deer marching through the forest with dignity. A hare startled them when they were making‑out against a tree. A brown bear was playing in water spring. The two women stood quietly, none of them wanted to be hunted by this giant animal. Nevertheless they were hunted by a swine with a little piglet.

They ran all the way to the cabin. Once the door closed behind them and the adrenaline was washing away from their system, they started chuckling which changed into an opened laugh.

"No woods for you, Miss Peck," said the scientist crushing onto the sofa exhausted.

"But you have to admit, it was fun," replied the blonde leaning against the door.

"I am sweating like I've just run a marathon."

"We kinda have."

"Do you want to take a shower first or should I?"

"Or together?" Immediately Gail regretted the words. Sometimes her hormones were driving her crazy. But having the scientist by her side and not having sex for days was getting on her nerves. "Ignore me, I am going. I need the cold water."

If the police woman was not so stressed out she would noticed the smirk on the doctor's face as she was coming closer. "Sounds interesting."

"Meantime you can prepare something to eat. Sandwiches, fruits?" the constable was still talking fast, rambling. "Banana, apple, strawberries…"

"Don't even think about touching _them _now!" warned the brunette, placed her hands on Gail's waist and pulled her closer. "You and me, shower now. Strawberries and whipped cream later."

"We have whipped cream too?" wondered the officer. "Wait, are you sure about the joined shower. I can't promise to keep my hands for myself."

"I count on that," confirmed the doctor and tagged the blonde along to the bathroom.

Gail must use all her self-control to keep the shower at least PG, yet she paid proper attention to the round breasts, caressing the beautiful body. However spending time in a cabin near forest also meant limited hot water. The liquid became cold and both women ran out of the shower as soon as they washed the last bit of soap from their torsos.

The officer prepared black tea with a hint of milk for them while her girlfriend made sandwiches, fruit salad and pulled a big bag of cheese-puffs out of a cupboard. They sat down in front of the fireplace as the tiredness fell on them. With a 'glass' of red wine and a board-game of draught, they enjoyed the late afternoon.

They finished the whole bottle which was very visible on mood of both of the ladies when they were giggling at Gail's silly and forbidden move.

"Now that is cheating," the scientist accused her partner.

"Depends on the point of view."

"From my point of view that is cheating."

"You know what they say… in love and war everything is allowed."

"Well, they lie."

"Alright maybe not '_everything_', but _a lot_." The officer looked straight at the brunette's deep eyes keeping their gazes locked.

"You are amazing," smiled the scientist as the other woman felt her cheeks blushed. "Not in draught nor sport games, nonetheless I love you."

Without any more words, the constable leaned over, sweeping the board from the table as she climbed on it and over to the other side capturing the doctor's lips in a heated kiss. Damn the alcohol and damn her hormones. With every second it was harder to stop tasting those sweet lips and roaming her hands up and down her precious girl's body. It took all of her willpower to stand up with heavy breath from the smooching.

"I am sorry. I am going to… take a walk," announced the blonde and hurried to the entrance door, stretching out for her jacket.

"Gail," called the other scientist. "Don't," she plead, stood up as well and took the anorak from the officer's hand. "Don't leave me, I want you," she whispered and kissed the younger woman's neck. "Just let go and take me."

"Holly," she moaned. "I don't want to put a pressure on you," she was melting at the touch of the doctor's lips on her skin. That person was driving her insane in a good way.

"Then I will put pressure on you. My every nerve is calling for you, Gail. I want to feel your skin on mine. I want to feel your touch. It's killing me having you so close and yet so far. Whatever I did it was always with caution of my own feelings for you. I wanted you to feel good, wonderfully even. I will do anything for you." Holly sneaked her hands under the other woman's t-shirt and pulled it over her head along with the sweatshirt. "You don't have to understand just love me please."

Gail moaned and pressed the brunette against the wooden door that led to their suit. She opened them and they swung in. The police worker had a little flashback back to her trip to Montreal and a small smile played on her lips. Holly pulled her head away with a question written over her face. The blonde smiled wider and moved her hand behind to unclasp the doctor's red bra. "I told you: practice makes perfect," she gave her another smug grin and discarded all of the scientist's upper clothes. She was left only in her sweatpants and the young constable took a long while to appreciate the naked torso. Without much hesitation she threw the brunette on the bed. They rocked and rolled on the large bed touching and caressing every possible part of each other's body with the lost and found passion.

"Do you trust me?" asked the scientist.

"Oh-oh, why do I have a feeling I won't like it?" questioned the other woman.

The doctor chuckled. "I think you will, just… close your eyes, okay? No peeking."

Gail heard her girlfriend rustle with something for minutes. So she sneaked a peak and yelped. "Yup, I knew I would not like it." She looked at her partner who was having a certain kind of toy. _Damn_.

"What is wrong?" wondered the brunette.

"I am not ready and I definitely did not sign up for that. What is your excuse?"

"But you were with men before. I just wanted to remind you the good times." If it was not for the innocent look Gail would burst out in anger. "You did not lose anything with me. I would make it up to you any way I could."

_Damn you Murray, deepest hell for you!_ swore the officer in her mind. She groaned and snatched at her bag searching for the Swiss knife. "First let's get this off of you." She cut the strings and threw the sexual tool out of the window. "Now listen," she straddled the sitting doctor, holding her head in her own hands looking in the eyes. "I was deadly serious when I said I loved you the way you were. So once again, nerd. I love you. I love your femininity. I love your body. I love our sex life and if we decide for any kind of toys we will do that together, understood?"

The older woman nodded. "I just want the best for you. I don't want you to leave me for a man."

"Don't be stupid. After all this, the new world you showed me, I don't want to go back. I like _your_ body way too much." The scientist smiled happily. "Now let's make love our own special way." She kissed her hungrily and rocked on her lap...

* * *

They stayed still just leisurely kissing and caressing.

"You know I wouldn't be able to do this if you had that _thing_ tied to your body," stated the constable.

"A lesson of anatomy from a police officer to a pathologist, that is new," remarked the doctor chuckling.

"I can always surprise you. Anyway there are impossible things to do even though I do yoga and believe me I am very flexible."

"Uh-huh," she smiled. "I get your point, Gail. Good old fashioned chica-chica-bow."

"I wouldn't mind new fashioned as long as it is chica-chica." The blonde pulled up on her forearms. "So, about the whipped cream…?" she had a wicked smile on her lips and devilish sparks in her eyes. She fetched for the can and they both made a very good use of it...

* * *

Breathing heavily after another round of exercises and eating cream various ways, the younger of them lied alongside her favourite person.

"This will never get old," she commented their activity. They were both sticky from the sweet cream and the pale skin woman could not resist and started licking the doctor's shoulder.

"Gail," she moaned tiredly.

"You are sweet, literary."

"Well, thank you." She turned her head towards her partner. "Shower time."

"I don't believe there is enough hot water yet."

"Then we have to be quick."

"Alright." The officer stormed out of bed taking the brunette's hand making her go along.

* * *

Gail stretched out her body and with a big smile she went to the terrace having a moment on fresh air, listening to the night nature while Holly was making a 'midnight' snack at 10 pm to refill their energy and liquids. She opened the door and almost tripped over something… someone. There was a person lying on the ground curled up in a ball. "Hey," she called and squatted down. "Oh my…," she sighed.

* * *

**_thank you for staying and reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Unexpected Visitor

**yesterday I intended to delete this chapter, but then I thought '_what the heck? let's keep more Holly/Gail moments_' and re-wrote about half of it; this chapter is meant to be the final of their trauma, because sometimes very little and stupid thinks can get sb over dwelling on the past :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Unexpected Visitor**

"Priscilla, wake up," said the younger police worker, shaking her colleague gently. The other woman was completely soaked by water and almost did not move. "Come on, let's get you inside."

"Gail?" asked the dark hair person on the ground. "What happened? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?

"I… don't know."

"Come on, stand up," she helped her on the feet and noticed there was something in her arms squirming. "Holly!" yelled the blonde.

"What is… Pris?" wondered the scientist.

"And what are _you_ doing here?" the older officer was obviously still confused.

"First we need to get you warm then talk," practically ordered the doctor. "Shower is over there," she pointed ahead. "I'll bring you dry clothes."

"Hm," the newcomer almost tripped over her own foot, Gail was fast enough to catch her.

"What the hell were you doing?" asked the blonde.

"Oh, yea, this…" She pulled out a wolf-cub from beneath her wet shirt. "Keep it near radiator or fireplace or somewhere warm."

"Here are some t-shirt and sweatpants," Holly thrust the clothes to her friend and turned to her girlfriend. "And what is this?"

"Hm," was all the reaction from the soaked police worker as she left to the bathroom.

"I have no idea," said Gail measuring the grey cub in her hands. "Do we have some spare towel or something?"

They dried the small animal and placed it near the fire to get warm, meantime Priscilla came sauntering towards the sofa. "How did I end up here?"

"That should be our question," said the blonde carrying three cups of steaming tea. "Sit, drink. Oh and…" she searched through a minibar and pulled out a bottle. She poured three shots and placed them on the coffee table when Holly brought sandwiches. "This will definitely warm you up," she smiled and raised the glasses, "bottoms up."

"Cheers," said the other officer sceptically however they all drank the brown liquid. She flushed it down by the hot tea. "That was… something, ew."

"It's forty years old whisky, how can you say '_ew_'?!" wondered the blond woman.

"Not in my world."

"Speaking of your world, what brought you here?" asked Holly.

Her friend sighed and slid down from the couch on the wooden floor when the cub demanded her attention. Once she was down, it curled onto her lap closing its tired eyes. "I was enjoying my day off," she frowned trying to remember the details. "I went for a walk to the forest. I walked for a while and then there was a river, spring, wide spring. I was thirsty and needed to drink. I noticed there was this silly creature," she looked down on the sleeping wolf. "I watched as a water wave bowled over it and swept it away."

"So you rushed to the _cold_ water after it," finished the blonde rolling her eyes.

"Yes. No. Not immediately. If I touched it I would leave a human trace and its mother would not accept it back."

"And here it is with us."

"Yea, I could not watch her sink." There was a dream tone in her voice and it was obvious this cub had a new home.

"_Her_?" wondered Gail. "Any names already?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nah. I'm more worried about her health. It's a miracle she is alive. Holly, could you, please?" Without any comment the doctor stood up and left to her car to fetch for medical kit. "How is she doing?" asked the older police woman once her friend shut the door.

"She is still spacing out sometimes," replied the blond colleague.

"As long as she stays a woman I am fine. I swear she never even thought of becoming a man. She liked to kick men's butts and prove the girl power."

"Honestly I believe there is more into the story than she has told me, but for now and I am glad to have her back. Hopefully I manage to clean her mind from at least some crazy thoughts that the bastard implanted in her." Gail looked down at her hands. She still could see his imaginary blood she had on them.

"And how are you doing?" Priscilla removed the little animal from her legs and crawled closer.

"I don't know. I keep myself being occupied by Holly. Have you ever killed somebody?"

"No," the brunette shook her head.

"Lucky you."

"Yes, I am. If it wasn't for you we all would be dead." She knelt in front of her younger working partner and grabbed her head. Her hands were so cold. "I am no shrink. I spent seven years with one, but anyway here is my point of view: No kill is worth it. No dead is deserved. At the academy you were taught that when you are in grave danger, the first reflex is to pull out a weapon and defend yourself, your colleagues. And that is what you did. You saved our lives. If it wasn't for that, he would kill you. Because you would hesitate he could have enough time to aim properly and I am pretty sure it would be _your_ head with a bullet hole. And do not think he was not calculating. Not even Dov's shouts and pointed gun made him drop the weapon. He rather used it on him.  
"So what would happen next… Collins would descend the stairs but Murray would be already prepared for him to shoot him dead too. Then he would finish off me and Dov. And then who knows, most likely he would drag Holly with him, kill Tobi and maybe even kill Chris and take off having his way with our dearest person. And if not and someone would help, it would not change the fact that there would be four police workers dead if you did not pull the trigger first. You chose the smaller evil. You saved us."

"It's your fault after all. If you let us help to cuff him, he would not be able to pull out the gun."

"Well my priority was to keep him occupied while you could search the house for more bad guys. I did not expect him to stab me in the tight, take my weapon and shoot."

"So it is your fault. His dead is your fault!"

"If it makes you feel better then yes. We all should have cuffed him first and let his companions wake up properly and kill us from behind."

"Oh." It seemed that leading a mission was not so easy. The leader had to make decisions fast and the safest way possible, counting with all the '_what if_' situations. What if someone came up from the cellar? What if the two accomplices descended the stairs first? But Gail just needed to blame someone else. She had to.

"Listen Peck, you were forced to take a life but you saved at least three others." Priscilla knocked their foreheads together. "I owe you my life. I will keep pissing you off but I will never forget that you saved my life and my best friend."

"Now I am starting to get jealous," came a voice from the door. Holly stood there leaning against the door jamb with a lunchbox in her hand. "I promise my examination will be very painful," she said to her friend.

The older officer spread her arms. "Take me, let the cub live. I am taking the full responsibility," pled the older officer. "Even though she is the cutest of us all." It took them only half a minute to burst out laughing.

"Come on you crazy wolf," smiled the scientist and checked the pupil's dilatation, breathing and temperature. "You are still hypothermic. Gail, please fetch for a blanket." The blonde did as she was told and found the thickest warmest blanket that was available, she wrapped it around her police partner as Holly was checking the wolf-cub. "So far you both seem fine but I will do another check round in the morning."

"Oh it's alright, I don't want to disturb. We will be going once we are a little warmer, maybe after a snack?"

"No way, you are staying until tomorrow. Then we will give you a lift to the city, we need to replenish the fridge anyway."

"Oh, please, don't put any funny images in my head."

Holly poked her into her ribs. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Hm, I am not sure. We were both soaked to the bones, I kept the little one on my chest to provide me with at least some warmth. I knew I had to get to civilisation so I followed the sound and smell of cars on the road. And then I noticed a cottage with a running generator so I headed that way. Oh I remember or maybe, most likely, I must imagine it, there was some weird flying object above my head," the other two women looked at each other with terror in their eyes and blushed deeply, but their friend did not notice them as she was trying to settle her thoughts. "I might be hallucinating I was losing consciousness," she dismissed the idea eventually.

"Yeah, weird," nodded the blond constable. "Erm, what about going to bed? I am really tired," she made a yawn and headed to the suit.

"Since we don't heat up the other room, you are staying with us, Pris," said the doctor. Not even Gail protested. Being hypothermic was no fun and to avoid any consequences it would be better if her colleague slept with them, even though it meant no goodnight make-out session.

"Fine, but I am not lying in the middle," protested the officer and stood up taking the wolf with them. Seeing the horror expression on the blonde's face she grinned. "What? Wolfies are great heaters and you will have two in one bed."

"I am a cat, I hate dogs," warned the younger woman.

At the end the cub was placed by the side of the bed. The scientist lied in the middle so the two police workers would keep distance from their bickering.

* * *

The peaceful morning came too soon for the blond constable. And worst of all, she had to get up because her urinary bladder called for being emptied. Once in the bathroom she also took a shower and brushed her teeth. When she was coming back to the room, she heard voices announcing the two other women were awake as well.

"Priscilla, your hand…"

"Huh? Oh well, I cannot help it, you have a really beautiful breasts."

Gail leaned against the door frame and watched those two friends with a smile on her lips. Normally she would be jealous but any remark that reminded Holly how beautiful woman she was, was more than welcome. The comment earned her colleague a poke into her ribs as Holly nudged her by her elbow. Obviously it was not a very gentle hit as the officer lost her breath for a moment there.

"We've been there, done that, not gonna happen again," said the doctor and turned on her back.

"Hey, it was fun."

"You were desperate."

"Little detail." The smaller women sat up, straddled her friend and took her hands in her own ones, linking their fingers together. "At least we didn't need any fake _thing_."

Holly gave her an angry yet friendly lopsided grin and sneaked her leg under the other woman's body, sending her flying off to the ground next to the bed. "That was my stupid idea."

"To be honest I would throw _you_ out of the window if you bring _that_ to me." And she was hit by a pillow.

"Shut up you dog."

"Now that is a war, _doc_." Priscilla stretched out for another pillow and the fight began.

Gail stood still on her spot, folding her arms on her chest, shaking her head at the two thirty years old women behaving like teenagers. She could judge them all she wanted until there was a pillow flying her way.

"Don't stare there like a bloody chaperone," said the other officer and hit her on her side.

"You got it sister." The blonde joined the combat.

It was relieving. After such a long time they laughed and had silly entertainment, just to wash out their brains. It was very liberating. They moved the battle out to the lounge room to have more space. Officers being officers somehow united on taking down the scientist first which led to a heating battle between the two police workers.

"Don't worry my princess, your knight-ess in shining armour is here defending your honour," proclaimed Gail and stood above her girlfriend protectively.

"Shining armour my bum. More like 'I forgot to dress up'. And honour even less especially after you helped me put the good doctor down."

The blonde did not give up and with a new inspiration she managed to win the battle. Dancing happily over her enemy's head, she did not expect another impact as the little wolf jumped into her arms. She lost her balance and ended on the floor as well.

"Nicely done, my little miracle, nicely done," called the wavy hair woman and grabbed the animal behind its neck placing it on her chest rubbing the thick fur.

The three women lied on the ground laughing hysterically as their diaphragms ached. Holly crawled to her girlfriend and placed a peck on her lips. "Thank you for defending my honour, even though you have been beaten by two months old cub."

Finally they calmed their laughing and Gail went to prepare something to eat while the doctor checked her patients again. "You both look good. Try to keep yourself warm and no stupid actions, understood?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Good girl, now let's eat and get you back to the city."

"What are you going to do with the pet?" asked Gail cooking the bacon and toast.

"Hmm, not sure yet. I must talk to Frank, hopefully we can make her a police dog."

"Are you really going to call the cub _Her_?"

Priscilla stuck out her tongue. "My wolfie," she pouted. "I might go with Miracle."

After breakfast they drove the unexpected visitor back to the city and the two women went shopping some well needed things like whipped cream and ice-cream.

* * *

They sat on the sofa in comfortable silence, sipping red wine. Holly was staring at her partner for some time, so the other woman turned to face her, "What?"

The doctor shook her head, dismissing some of her thoughts. "Thank you," she smiled, stroking the blond mane, "for taking care of me."

The officer shrugged, "How are you doing anyway?"

The brunette tuned on the couch, placing one leg behind Gail and the other on her lap locking the police woman in between. She snuggled close wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and buried her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Holly?"

"I am glad you stayed with me the whole time."

Gail smoothed the leg that was in her front. "Talk to me," she whispered. "How could a loser like him get under the thick skull of yours?"

"Past came upon me and I forgot about growing." The blonde turned her head and looked at her girlfriend nodding to continue. "Whenever there was someone I really cared about, I was left for men. There were three really important women in my life. First one was the typical first love, sun was shining, butterflies flying all over and when she smiled I was melting into a puddle. After two years I thought it was time to make it official, so I went ring hunting and prepared a romantic picnic on a boat. I summoned the courage to propose and… well, she accepted saying that she would marry me once the bigamy was not illegal."

"She had a husband?!"

"A long-time boyfriend whom she did not intend to leave." Gail hissed but said nothing more. "I had a long walk, thinking where I made a mistake. At the end I threw the ring into the river. It felt good, like throwing the whole relationship to the river and let the water wash it away. For some time I stopped looking for anyone special and just enjoyed the life when one of those one night stands changed into a three years relationship. She was vivid, fun and open-minded. She had very good general knowledge and warm personality. So I thought 'why not?' I wanted to settle down and she was great. I went ring shopping again and invited her to a noble restaurant. All the way I was thinking how to pop out the question when she herself began talking about jewels. I pulled out the velvet blue box and opened it, being more careful than the last time I just waited for her reaction. She liked it a lot, sincerely admiring it. And then she actually pointed out her ring finger showing another kind of engagement ring that her fiancé gave her the night before."

"What?!"

"Yeah, that was my reaction too. She said that of course nothing changed between us. Even though she would be married and obviously I had someone in mind as well, yet she was counting on the fact that we would keep being mistress because we were really great together. And another sign of engagement ended at the bottom of the river. I started to think that it might be a payback with interest for me running out of relationships, especially when I was engaged."

"Metal seekers must get lucky those days. Two rings… wow."

"Four," sighed the scientist. Gail raised her eyes brows quizzically. "Well, that I know of. Priscilla's one and mine three."

"Yours three?"

"Hmm, the last girl…"

At that moment the blonde remembered the previous conversation she had with her colleague about Holly's relationships. "Shoot," she sighed.

"Exactly."

"Huh?" Immediately the officer realised her bad choice of words. "Oh no, I meant damn, like that's really bad, like… shit," she sighed again and placed her hand over her eyes. "I am sorry."

"How do you know about it anyway?" frowned the doctor.

"Erm, it was one of the crazy dog's attempts to chase me far away from you, she mentioned that your partners had troubles with most of the crap I was dealing with that time, and that once there was a girl with whom it could work out for you until she was…" Gail trailed off. Images of bullet wounds appeared in her head. She felt herself shaking, her heart sped up and breathing was a difficult task to do. She gently pushed Holly's leg off her lap and stood up. "I need fresh air," she managed to say and went to the door as she felt her blood dropping from her head. At last the police woman reached the wooden railing and leaned over, trying to breathe her dizziness away.

"Drink this," she heard Holly's voice like she was under water. A glass was pressed into her hand and the other woman help her drink. It was awful but she was forced to drink the whole glass of some sweet water. Then the scientist helped her to sit down on a bench. "Eat," she threw an opened chocolate bar in her hand.

After a few bites Gail felt better and the blood flow returned to her brain. She shook her head and focused on the brunette. "What the hell happened?"

"A panic attack which made you hypoglycaemic," explained the doctor.

"In English, dumb English."

Holly smiled her typical lopsided grin and wrapped one of her arms around the younger woman. "You started trembling and hyperventilating, I assume your heart rate increased as well, which are symptoms of a panic attack. During every stress the body consummates a lot of sugar –that is why it is said to eat chocolate when you are under stress, to refill the sugar level. To refill your sugar I made you drink this horrible liquid which is practically dissolved sugar in water. It is the fastest way often used when a diabetic goes hypoglycaemic."

"Why did that happen?"

"Obviously guns and shots are not a pleasant topic for neither of us."

"How did you get over it?" asked the younger of them pulling her knees under her chin embracing them.

"I asked for a mission in Iraq." The blonde looked up at her with wide eyes. "Gail," the scientist said gently, running her fingers through the blond hair, "it would be either him or me. Would you want him live and me dead?"

"No!" yelped the constable and leaned her head against her companion's shoulder still hugging her bent legs.

"Get a grip. You are an amazing police officer, so stand up for your beliefs and don't let him shatter you like he did me." Holly gathered her girlfriend in her arms leaning her chin on her shoulder. "I was scared so much that you would leave too. I guess that's why I gave up to Murray. Fear is the arch-enemy of everybody."

"So when I do stupid things I can blame the fear? Cool."

"Don't you? Didn't you ditch me the first time because you were scared?" It was not an accusation more of a deep thought. "Don't you create emergency situation because you get scared? It was the same with me. I was scared you would leave me for a man, so I wanted to become one."

Gail had to think about it and found it true. _Fear and uncertainness_. "_If_ we ever break up, it will _not_ be because you lack the male part," she whispered and pulled away from the embrace. Maybe giving some of Holly's lectures back might help. "You draw me to you. You sucked me into this relationship. We are in this together. We fight the fear together, understood?" The doctor smiled. "Great, now get me over the shooting crap."

"By a pep talk or other activity?" she arched her eyebrows in suggestion.

"If the other activity includes ice-cream and loads of sex, I am up for it!"

"I was thinking about improving your batting skills, but sex is almost as good."

"Holly!" The officer straddled her partner who was openly laughing. "You tease."

The doctor took her girl's head and pulled her down for a searing kiss. Instead of banter, it was full of gratitude. "Thank you for everything, Gail. You saved my life and my mind," she stroked the hair gently. "You had your own trauma to deal with it and yet you put it aside _for me_. Eight months ago, I would never expect that from you." She grinned, "You are growing despite of you wanting or not."

For a moment the police woman was speechless, wheels in her head working in full speed. "Nah, don't flatter yourself. I just didn't want to stay with two bodyguards who would constantly ask how I was doing."

"Uh huh," Holly smirked. "Keep telling that to yourself. Now let _me_ help _you_. Whatever you need me to do."

_Holly is back, fully back_, smiled the constable. "You already did."

They kissed again filling it with passion and desire. Eventually they made it back to the cottage, lying on the couch, making-out until they fell into a comfortable silence enjoying each other's warmth and company. They still had several more days to put the ice-cream in a very good use. That evening they just shared the peace they both had been missing for weeks.

* * *

**I would like to thank a Guess (PLEASE at least write some nickname or initials) for a valid criticism about me using way to many description instead of names... you know, sometimes it is very distracting to read a paragraph where all you see is: Holly, Gail, Holly, Gail, Holly, Gail,... so I try to avoid using names way too much, but it can result of using description way too much... thank you and I will be more careful next time :)**

**also my grand thanks belongs to all the faithful readers, especially Anna and Celesse, and of course those who have not named themselves yet ;)**

**and a BIG hug to Princy who is patiently explaining the mysteries of English and corrects the grammar**

_**I am very grateful!**_


	11. Chapter 11 - New Passion

**a little note to this chapter... _I did not plan it!_**

**originally I had wanted to go the usual '****_let's make Gail a detective, attend the ETF, blah blah blah_****' but then I thought she deserved something a little bit different, special, because she is special... and different too :P**

**let's see how you like this piece ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - New Passion**

First day back from her leave Gail had to go to the shooting range. Her hands were shaking violently as she was holding the weapon and not able to shoot. Fortunately it was Oliver of all superior officers who was there with her.

"Have you ever shot someone?" asked the young woman.

"I am a police officer for twenty years, Peck. Sooner or later it happens to all of us."

"Maybe I should ask for an exception and carry just a teaser."

"You can kill with the teaser as well."

"But less likely."

"Listen Gail, if it was so easy none of us would have to carry a weapon but there are bad guys out there who do not care about anything and anyone. Sometimes using a gun is inevitable. You did well. You saved your girl and three other officers from a certain death not to mention your own life. If it wasn't you someone else would have to kill him anyway. He was rotten inside out. Now pick up your gun, shoot the damn picture so we can go to get some fresh city air." He pointed ahead with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She did it! She took a deep breath shot the portrait of a villain emptying her magazine. The young woman exhaled and pressed the button to bring the training paper closer.

"Nothing says Emmenthaler better that this pic. At least you passed. Now let's get out," said Oliver with a smile. "So latte and a doughnut for you… maybe I allow you two of those horrible sweet things since you actually passed the re-examination, and a cup of strong black coffee and a sandwich for me."

They took their usual patrol car and browsed the streets looking for any disturbance that would need to be stopped.

"So, how was your vacation?" asked the male officer with a knowing look. "Everything good?"

"Yup." Her lips widened at the memory of their last few days in the cabin which they spent mostly in the bed surrounded by fruits, ice and whipped creams. When they needed a break from their activities they had a walk in the forest, nonetheless the nature did not guarantee the rest every time. "Thanks a lot, Ollie." She handed over the keys still smiling broadly.

"So will you do my paperwork for another week?"

"What? I did _not_ promise that… did I?" she asked all confused.

The man chuckled. "You must had been really drunk. Or your mind is still on cloud nine."

"Both I guess."

He laughed and patted her leg. "I am just glad to have you both back."

* * *

Gail arrived to her girlfriend's place with an empty duffel bag to fill it with her clothes. She should move back to her shared apartment to give the doctor her own room back. Holly's flat was spacy and comfortable, the blonde got used to it so much and leaving it made her heart sad plus the fact she would not have her precious person by her side all the time. _Damn that woman, she is so addictive!_

She sighed and entered the loft. Immediately a nice smell of freshly cooked meal reached her nose while her stomach growled. "Hi," she greeted.

"Oh hello. Ten minutes until dinner is ready." Holly dried her hands into an apron and went to greet her girl properly. She wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist intertwining her fingers behind the back, pecking her lips.

"My stomach saviour," said the officer and deepened the kiss. "I am going to pack." She was about to move but the doctor held her still.

"Really? I thought you liked it here."

"I do. It is spacy here, with unlimited hot water and working kitchen robots."

"And you want to leave all this for two-bedroom flat where there are three of you."

"Of course not! But I promised you it would be temporary until the situations calmed down. Now you are back, _we_ are back, better than ever, so it's time to give you your full space without any intruder. Well, I am not sure if you can consider a housekeeper as an intruder anyway."

"Hmm, I can't. My space is one of the very few things I do not mind sharing with you, my bed is the second." She looked to the cerulean eyes with her lopsided grin hoping that the constable got the point.

Gail titled her head. "Are you sure? It will be even harder to get rid of me."

"I noticed that."

"And I won't have time to be a full-time cleaning lady anymore."

"I can live with that."

The other woman dropped her bag and pulled the doctor's head in a heated kiss.

There was a knock on the main door and it opened.

"Oh bullocks," cursed the newcomer. "Sorry to interrupted, I am returning the book," she waved with some sci-fi tome in her hand.

"How did you get here?" asked the blond police worker.

"Keys?" Priscilla clinked them in front of her. "Who do you think kept the flat dustless when you were woo-hoo in the forest?"

"How come she has keys and I don't?" Gail faced her girlfriend again. "I've been living here for almost a month and had to use the spare ones."

"You have never asked for them," responded the scientist.

"Anyway you are moving out now, so… do you need help?" offered the older officer with a bright toothy smile.

"Actually Gail is moving in," said the other brunette with a dreamy look. "But you are welcome to help. I bet there will be loads of things to move."

"Oh no. I'm borrowing another book and off away from here before it gets M-rated."

"Help yourself," replied Holly and captured her partner's lips again until the alarm interrupted their make-out, announcing dinner ready to be served.

* * *

Sometimes the easiest tasks turned out to be the most difficult. Nick and Andy were supposed to escort a patient from Toronto mental asylum to Hamilton and they lost him. The Staff Sergeant asked his tracking person to lead the team and find this patient before he would hurt himself. It was a new challenge that Gail would like to try too. Ever since the rescue mission of the certain forensic, the young woman was drawn to this part of police work.

She caught her colleague in the break room sipping the last minute tea. "Take me with you," the blonde blurted out placing her hands against each side of the door frame.

"Tracking?" wondered the other woman.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Gail shrugged. She was not ready to admit her desire to anyone yet. "To get me out. It's better than to be stuck here."

"McNally and Collins are already signed for the mission."

"Ehm," someone cleared their throat from behind the blond constable. It was Frank who wanted to pass through the door into the room.

"Oh sorry," she apologised and moved away.

"Sir, how does it go with Mira?" asked the dark haired police worker.

"The dog trainer said it had potential even though it's a wolf, and as a personal favour he would train it himself." He announced making himself a cup of coffee.

"You are the best!" rejoiced the police woman.

"That I am," nodded the Sergeant with a smile, stirring the coffee.

"I would hug you if you were not holding the cup, really thank you very much."

"That's why I am holding it," he replied dryly and looked at the blonde. "Priscilla, pay the favour forward." He threw her car keys with 1550 chain. When he was leaving Andy and Nick appeared near the break room. "You two are driving 1509 and stay on the south of the city. Anything Silver says, you do."

Gail snatched for the keys and ran to prepare the car with happy sparks in her eyes. She waited on the driveway for her partner to join her.

"You're being unusually chipper this afternoon," commented the brunette.

"It won't kill me to try something new," said the younger woman remembering her girlfriend's usual note.

"Since you are so eager, tell me your plan."

"I thought you have one."

"I do, but you volunteered to a tracking mission so be a help not burden."

"Erm, we are going to road 403 Queen Elizabeth Way to Bronte Creek Provincial Park where the two dumbs lost Baker."

"There we go."

The ride was more or less in silence. In half an hour they reached their goal and left the car to inspect the surroundings.

"What now?" asked the older officer.

"Track him down."

"Obviously but how?"

"You are the tracking master."

"Yes, but I have no connection to this man, so we must do it the old fashioned way. What do we do?" The blonde shrugged. "What do we know about him?"

"Richard Baker, Caucasian male, early fifties', 5 feet 8 inches, about 160 pounds –"

"Splendid," the other police woman rolled her eyes. "I saw his picture. Let's get back to basics. He could not fly away, right? That means he must leave tracks, so let's find them."

"How?"

"Look around. Bloody hell, were you paying any attention at the academy? Look for footprints." She leaned against the boot of their car and waited.

"Are you going to help me?"

"No, you wanted some excitement, so work it out." The blonde sighed and carefully measured the ground, every part of it, inch by inch. "Stop right there," called the superior officer and lighten up a chain laser. "Look this is a footprint of the weight about 150. It's not very deep but still visible. Look at the fallen grass, you see the angle? This means it's about four hours' old mark." Gail nodded thoroughly writing the sight in her memory. "Now when you know what to look for, search more."

Truly it was much easier notice the prints when Gail knew what she was supposed to find. They went deeper into the park. Suddenly the tracks disappeared. "What now?" asked the younger partner.

"Look around."

She did and noticed something on the ground ahead of her. "There." She pointed the direction.

"I'll wait for you here then," the brunette sat down on a stamp.

"You should not leave me alone."

"Nah, you can manage. He is no villain, just mentally unhealthy. You can always call the radio for help."

The younger officer set off the way to find out it was only a game of shadows playing her vision. She went deeper into the park looking for more marks. Half an hour later Gail came back empty handed. "It was just a tissue nothing around except a shit," she wrinkled her nose at the memory. "Why don't people use toilets?!" She sighed and looked at her superior. "What do we do now?"

"Look around."

The blonde did and maybe there was something on the left. She headed that way searching every bush properly. The weather was getting warmer but it was nothing good staying outside without a jacket, because of that she knew they needed to find the runaway man soon. Twenty minutes later she was running back as fast as she could. Priscilla arched her eyebrows in question. "Fox," the younger woman breathed out heavily. "Any other idea?"

"They were your ideas, I told you to look _around_."

"But there is nothing!" she raised her voice. The anger reached her face and ears. She had spent almost an hour going around looking for a madman while her partner was sitting down doing nothing. Priscilla pointed up to the tree crowns. The blonde looked that way and saw a man clinging to a branch like his life depended on it. "You must be kidding me?" sighed the officer amazed. "You knew it all the time and let me browse the park _alone_ for nothing ?"

"Do you really think I would let you go anywhere if it was not safe?" she asked standing up and folding arms on her chest. "Anyway I told you to look _around_ but you decided to just watch the ground. Not my bad. He is so scared that his heart would jump out of his chest eventually and maybe then you could spot him."

"Damn, how do we get him down?"

"Climbing the tree obviously." The brunette shook off her jacket and police belt. "Make sure there are no rocks below," she said and approached the trunk. "Oi, you are the cat, maybe I should let you climb up."

"I am very good at climbing up but have no idea how to get down," she replied cleaning the ground from any objects that could cause an injury like branches and stones.

"Falling down, the same way like me."

"You can't just fall down."

"_I_ can. Benefits of fast self-regeneration."

"Not if you break your neck."

"That's why you are cleaning the ground. But of course we can switch."

"No, thank you."

Priscilla jumped up and reached the branch about ten feet above the ground. "Alright amigo, let's take you to your new home."

"I – I can't," stuttered the poor man.

"Yes, you can. Your heart is beating way too fast. You are scared and you cannot keep this up much longer," she said in soothing voice. "Keep your eyes on me and we are going down." She did not waste another moment and jumped on him. They were falling down however the older officer managed to turn them around so she landed on her back and the man on the top of her. Immediately Gail cuffed the patient just in case and knelt down to her partner.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Knocked out breath," she rasped and started coughing. She gasped for breath and knelt up leaning on her hands catching the air for her lungs.

"That was stupid."

"No, that was the only way not to create havoc. This man is already scared to death. And I know my limits."

Gail reached her radio. "1509 are you ready to finish your job now?" she asked sharply.

"_1509 responding_," Nick's voice was heard from the receiver. "_We are there in ten_."

"Mr Baker, sit down please," asked the blond constable and placed the patient on the stumped that was previously occupied by the other police worker. "And you… kneel tight, I'm going for some water," she told her colleague and left to the car.

The transport was successfully finished and the two squad cars reached their home. With a smile on her face Gail changed and was ready to go home when the Staff Sergeant stopped her. "Did you have fun today?"

"Sir? Yes, thank you for letting me go," her grin went broader.

"This was only a small mission but there are others where good trackers are always needed." She nodded. How could someone know more about where her juices were going than she herself? "It is not a shame asking for some lessons from the bests and Silver is the best in her field. Have a good night, Officer Peck."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

* * *

The blonde arrived home –oh yes, home, such a sweet fitting word for Holly's apartment– beaming from happiness.

"Hello, my honey, I'm gonna rock you world!" she sang from the doorway. Her partner looked up from the sofa with a book in her hand and arched eyebrows. She placed the tome gently on the coffee table and stood up. Gail dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, kissing her soundly.

"I wonder what made you so happy."

"My first tracking case and I found the man," she proclaimed proudly. "Well, almost. But I did track him to the place where he was hiding, I just never thought he would climb up a tree, that was Priscilla's part, but anyway, we rocked the day!"

"You so want to be paired up with her," stated the doctor.

"Nah, she pisses me off too much."

"And yet here you are jumping cheerfully from another successful mission."

Gail smiled broadly and spaced out. "I like this work," she admitted her inner thoughts aloud. "It's like I really do important stuff, you know? And there is so much to learn. I know it's stressful because it's a play against time but it is always going somewhere. Like helping people finding their relatives and bring them home. To be someone's hero at least for a few seconds…" she trailed off and looked down on her feet.

"You are my hero for the rest of my life." Holly pulled the officer's chin up and kissed her tenderly. "Go for it, Gail. I remember the case when Christian was kidnapped, you were all over my place staring at the machines making them work faster. You were alive. I know it was mostly because it was your friend's kid, but the other times you usually just sit at the lab bored so much that you actually read all of my journals."

"Well because those people are already dead. We cannot help them, you can. You speak for dead. For us cops it is a matter of catching the killer."

"Whatever you decide, I will have your back," the scientist supported her. "Heck, I even make Priscilla teach you some."

"I am not becoming a dog. She has it easier with the super hearing and super smell."

"Maybe but still the basics are all the same and she must act like any other tracker, especially when she does not have any connection to the victim."

"Hmpf."

"Of course it's up to you, but it's no shame to ask for help."

"Have you talked to Best?" the blond officer asked suspiciously.

"No, why?"

"He said the same thing."

"You see, we are right."

"But how could _he_ know?"

"He is a good boss and knows his people," she grinned at her. "So, do you want to go and celebrate at The Penny?"

"Nah, home celebration would be just fine," she said joining their mouths together.

* * *

The next morning Gail came to work with a big smile on her face, which she had to keep on minimum display, even though she could not sleep properly considering the idea about her future. Almost whole night she was thinking of pros and cons and if she could or should join the track-team especially now when the detective rotation was coming. She loved her job as it was but finding missing persons gave her excitement and new perspective and importance of police work. It seemed that her job turned a new direction. Or was it her thinking maybe? She was not sure but what she was sure about was a matter of several courses, partnering with her most/least favourite co-worker and absolutely freedom from Peck traditions. Nobody could accuse her of having it easy because she was a _Peck_. She would have to work hard to prove herself but she could do that on her own terms. Especially if it was something she genuinely liked. She found her own way and place in the law enforcement, she just had to last and reach her goal.

Frank was alone in his office so the blond officer knocked on the door and after obtaining a beck to come in, she entered.

"Peck, are you applying for the detective rotation?" he asked but the woman could tell he was not serious. It was his way of starting a conversation where she would spill out her beans.

"Actually, Sir, I would like to sign up specifically for tracking course."

"Are you sure? It is nothing to be taken lightly."

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright." He raked in all of the documents on the table and handed a paper to the young constable. "Sit and fill up this form then." She did as she was told and with a soft yet proud smile she handed it over. "Good. I'll inform Silver when she's back. Most likely she will be your training officer in tracking. Also you will have to attend Emergency Task Force course along with the detective candidate."

"I understand, Sir. Thank you, Sir." She was about to leave when she turned back. "Excuse me, Sir, but where is Silver?"

The older man leaned into his chair and sighed. "She is in 14th division now. They have a case of two kidnapped children and one of them was found dead last night."

If it was possible, Gail would get pale and her stomach did a flip. "How can I help?"

"Pray."

The young police worker bent her head and quietly left the room. She would not have to ask how her girlfriend's day was. Having a dead kid on an autopsy table was a strong cup of tea for any pathologist. And maybe it was not a case of 15th division, but child abduction was one of the lowest acts ever. Gail's blood boiled as brain worked its full speed. _How can anyone take a child from its parents and kill it?!_

Kidnapping anyone was sick but when it came to children it was even worse, especially when the kid turned out lifeless. For a moment she had a flashback to the time when Chris's son was taken away.

"Hey, Peck, you alright?" asked Oliver as they browsed the city in the squad car. It was their last hour and she would be free to go home and share the downside of being a forensic pathologist with her beloved person.

"Hm?"

"You have been more quiet than usual for the whole day."

"Sorry, it's just –" Her phone rang interrupting her thoughts. She noticed it was a national phone number. "Peck," she introduced herself shortly.

"_Are you near the Christie Pits Park?_"

"Priscilla? About five minutes from there. What is going on?"

"_I know where the other child is, I need a lift to the beach. Just please hurry and pick me up, I'll take full responsibility_." And the line went dead.

"You will really hate me, but we need to save a kid," said Gail to her patrol partner and hit the lights explaining what she knew about the missing children case of 14th division.

The dark hair police woman was fidgeting at the edge of the road shuffling around. When the car arrived she jumped in on the back seat, "Down to the beach please."

"If it wasn't so damn serious I would recommend calling a real taxi," said the man sardonically.

"My bad."

"The least you can do is enlighten us to the case properly." Oliver was obviously upset because cruising in other district would be followed by tons of paperwork.

"Two brothers 5 and 8 years old, were abducted from the Pits Park five days ago. Parents could not pay three millions so the younger child was found beaten to death and now the assaulter wants five millions. As a warning they have already sent a little finger of the older boy. I returned here to look for some tracks and I could smell salt and fish from the place the little boy was dumped."

"Why did you call Peck?"

"I cannot find my phone book and she is the only officer I could remember."

"There are these things called cell phones, there you can make a list of your contacts," noted Oliver sharply.

"I have a bad habit of losing them. Next left. Anyway I had neither time nor patience dealing with the gits at dispatch, too many useless questions. Hopefully they took me seriously when I told them to check the shore."

"What are you following?" asked the blonde trying to ease the tense atmosphere in the car.

"Sandy-salt tire tracks. Fortunately the weather is not windy nor rainy today so it's not that hard to follow. Another left."

"Can you give me at least some direction?" snapped the male officer.

"I have no idea."

Gail was already used to her friend's –_So she is a friend now? Really?!_– weird requests because they always had a reason. Also she understood her patrol partner. This was overstepping their authority in another district which would cause a grand trouble. And he had a dinner date with his girlfriend and promised to be on time.

A few minutes later they drove around a building and stopped in front of a high iron gate with wires on the top. For a moment Gail thought she was looking at a prison. Between the metal sheets of the fence she could see a factory building.

"Just great, Silver. Now what?"

"Now I am going in."

"What about a backup?" asked the youngest police worker.

"You are my backup. Lend me your radio and wait for me here, please." Gail handed over one space device they kept in the car.

"Silver, I did not break decades of rules just to let you get killed," growled the older man. "I am going with you. Peck, stay here."

Priscilla threw a stone to the gate which emitted electric sparks. She went back and fished in the boot of the police car and found a pair of wire cutters and rubber gloves. "Let's see what is true about rubber's non-conductivity." She handed the things over to the blond colleague. "Assist, please." Meantime the shorter women looked around, found some wooden barrel and moved it in front of the gate. She took back the tools and climbed up. "Wish me luck."

Gail did not dare to breathe as she watched her friend getting closer to the wires. She closed her eyes and waited for any sound of scream. Instead she felt a gentle nudge to her shoulder and after opening her eyes she noticed a grin on the other woman's face. "Laws of physics. If you respect them, you are safe. But thanks anyway."

The radio buzzed alive. "_1534 state your position_."

"Dammit," swore the male officer and went back to the car taking the call.

The other police worker returned the tools back to the car and climbed up the barrel again. She turned around to her partners. "Once I am back I will take the responsibility for what you have done. I promise," she said and jumped over the metal barrier.

Gail looked from the disappearing officer to the car where Oliver was talking and then back in front of her. She could not let her colleague go alone and her patrol partner had important things to sort out. She ran to the gate and jumped over the same way as her fellow colleague did. She landed on the ground in a summersault and looked around. They were on some kind of large place and the building stood about twenty feet away from the gate.

"Oi, you are not Shaw," remarked the brunette.

"He is busy." Suddenly with a horror in her eyes, the younger police worker watched a red dot appear on her vest.

"Damn!" shouted the other officer and with unbelievable speed and strength pulled her partner away behind piles of wood, just when the gunfire began. Several long seconds later it stopped. The two women had splinters all over them but at least they were whole.

"Peck, Silver are you alive!" called Oliver with very worried tone.

"Yup, just a bad landing," responded the older woman and pointed ahead to a painted red X on the ground.

The two police workers shook off the splinters from their hair and clothes and continued their mission. Priscilla tore a larger piece of wood and threw it in front of them on some other painted X which caused another firing. Then she threw second piece onto unmarked floor and nothing happened. "These days people rely on electronics way too much. Follow me." She ordered and they prowled to the building avoiding marked spots.

Gail picked the lock and they withdrew their weapons. "Do you know where to go now?"

The other woman patted a wall where a red smear could be seen. "Blood. I'll give it a chance. Also look at the ground." The blonde noticed a muddy shoe prints about average size. "Someone really likes the shore. And look closely, it seems that the kidnaper is a woman or a petite man." She made a hand gesture to follow and they went as silently as they could.

The traces led them through a hall, stairs up, another hall, more stairs up and long corridor, where on the left there were many doors to various rooms. The police women heard voices, so they hid in a small closet which looked like a store with shelves. They pressed themselves to the wall just behind the door that opened when someone entered. Gail reached for the handle and opened the door even more to hide themselves better. A man in a white coat entered and looked around for something. He scanned his clipboard and marked entries. Taking some small box he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Where are we anyway?" asked the blond officer.

"In a factory I guess. Or more likely a facility according to the firing before."

"Do you think the kidnapper owns this?"

"Peck, I am a tracker not shrink. Maybe it is just someone who works here and needs to increase their payment since they asked for five millions. Or the owner is the desperate family from whom the children were taken. Sometimes the best hideout is under you enemy's nose." They heard chatting from the outside as many people were passing by. "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock."

"Damn, the shifts are changing, we are stuck here for a while."

"Or let's grab a lab coat and pretend we belong here." Gail looked around and found a pile of clothes. She searched for two white pieces and handed one to her companion.

They dressed up and headed out joining the stream of people getting ready for work.

"Making out in the closet, _again_?" asked someone from behind them. It was a woman in her late fifties with thick glasses.

"You got me," said Priscilla flashing a broad smile. "She is hot, I could not resist."

The woman laughed and linked their arms leading them somewhere.

The dark hair officer nudged her partner and pointed to the right door. "I'll see you later, tiger," smiled Gail and left the way she was showed to.

It was an empty hall. She discarded the coat and waited. Priscilla rushed through the door almost hitting her friend. "That woman talked way too much." She shook off the extra piece of garment and they both continued their search.

The long corridor connected two buildings and more stairs led down somewhere between tubes and pipes.. Suddenly the brunette stopped and held up her hand listening by a door. She leaned to her companion and whispered. "I can hear three voices but only two heartbeats." Gail nodded. "One is fast –could be the child's, the other is normal. Just in case let's assume there are two troublemakers." She looked into the icy blue eyes, "Ready?"

The blonde nodded squeezing her gun tightly, she prepared herself for kicking out the door, but the leading officer shook her head, instead she tried the old fashioned way and just grabbed the handle. The door opened slightly so the two women nodded approvingly to each other and rushed in.

Priscilla disarmed the assaulter who turned out to be a tall middle aged redhead woman. The police officer snarled, her eyes turned blazing green as she slammed the kidnapper against a wall with such a force that she almost kicked out the tall woman's breath. If look could kill the abductor would be six feet under twice. The older officer stood there, one hand under the redhead's neck growling dangerously.

Gail on the other hand hurried to the little boy who was tied in a corner. With soothing words she untied him and checked his injuries that seemed to be only superficial, except the missing finger. Once the rush of adrenaline was leaving her brain, she realised desperate shouts and calls from a receiving device on the small table in the middle of the room.

"_NO. Carl! Is he alright? Don't kill him, not him too! CARL!_" it was a voice of a depressed mother crying evident in her tone.

"Calm down, madam," said Gail as tranquilly as she was capable to. "This is officers Peck and Silver from 15th division. We have your son, he is alive." She turned to the little boy. "Come and greet your mom," she smiled at him as he stood up shaking from fear and tiredness.

"Mum?" he spoke unsurely.

"_Oh Carl, honey, are you okay?_"

"I want to go home," he sniffed and tears rolled down his face. Gail hugged him, stroking his hair.

"_Officer Peck?_" said a male voice from the other side. "_This is detective Andrews, we need your exact position. I am sending a squad there_."

The blond police woman informed them about the situation and then turned on her radio. "Oliver?"

"_Finally. How is it going?_"

"Fine. The boy is bruised but alive and the kidnapper is a middle aged woman who would be lucky if Priscilla didn't tear her apart. 14th squad should be here in a few minutes. Oh and tell them to avoid red X-es on the ground."

Once the redhead got over the shock of the attack she started spitting out and screaming. "Who the f*k are you, b*es?!"

Without a warning the brunette punched her face. "Watch your mouth, we have a child here. Anyway you have the right to shut up because anything you say WILL be held against you." She tightened her grip under the neck choking the other woman.

"Priscilla," warned the partner still holding the little boy protectively in her arms.

"How can a woman take away children and…?" she trailed off. None of them was sure how much the little boy knew about his brother. It was a rhetorical question more than anything else anyway.

Sets of combat boots were heard racing their way on the hall. A team of uniforms entered the room their guns up while looking around. Immediately the smaller woman let go of the abductor, letting her drop on the ground in a sobbing heap of an excuse of a human, and turned to face the entrance in the usual alert position that Gail witnessed a few times before.

"State your name, police reference and phone number," growled the older officer at the team leader.

"Excuse me?"

"For what I know you can be a cheater who is dressed as a police. I don't know people of 14th but I can say if you lie."

"Ryan Swing, 7223, 416-604-5144," he replied without other complains.

"Would you mind going through your phone number again?"

"416-605-5144." Priscilla nodded to her partner to use the phone on the table and call the number. The SWAT leader slowly pulled out a vibrating phone from his pocket and picked it up. "Yes?" his voice echoed in the room from the device on the table as well.

Also Gail quickly scanned his reference in the police database in her phone and found the file and photo which really belong to the man in front of them. "He got it right," she informed.

The other female police worker eased up. "Good. Take her and get the boy back to his parents."

Alas little Carl did not want to let go of the blonde's arms. Actually he began crying again so the younger woman had to go with the team of 14th. They handed the youngster over to the devastated parents. Gail watched them properly hugging their son with tears of joy and despair. She could not imagine what it must be to happily welcome their lost child while preparing for the funeral of the other.

"Are you the officer Peck?" asked the father. She held her own tears back so the only thing she could to was nod. She was wrapped in a family embrace, squeezed tightly. "Thank you so much for bringing at least Carl back."

* * *

Gail was driven back to her division by detective Andrews who turned out to be Tobias's older brother. Once the three police workers from 15th gathered back at the station they were called to the Staff Sergeant's office after an unknown detective –probably someone from 14th– left the office.

"What am I going to do with you?" All three had their heads down. "Silver, you were supposed to work for 14th so what the hell did it occur to you to call Peck?"

"It's a habit to call home station whenever there is a problem. It's my fault and I am taking full responsibility."

"Great. I was wondering how to explain that one of my car crossed the district borders but obviously you can do it for me and more detailed since it was your call," he offered her an evil smile and pushed a pile of papers her way. "Now you two," he looked at Shaw and Peck. "You were not assaulted, you did not have a gun near your head, so how could you dare to cross the borders of other territory?"

"An abducted kid seemed like the top priority at that moment, Sir," Oliver excused their action.

"You should have called the 14th. Who drove the car?"

"Actually –" started the other man but was interrupted by his blond colleague.

"I did," admitted Gail which obtained her a curious look from two pairs of blue eyes. "I was driving and it was my call to follow the request."

"Alright. In that case," the second pile of papers was pushed her way. "Enjoy girls. I am going to spend the night with my family and I expect to have this work done by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Sir," said all three officers and left the room.

"Peck…?" asked Oliver still in disbelief.

"It's alright, Oliver. I owe you for the cabin anyway," she gave him a half smile. "Go, enjoy your evening. See ya tomorrow."

The women dropped their paperwork heavily on the tables and sat down dully looking at the two piles. The younger woman removed her gaze to her colleague and grinned.

The brunette returned the smile. "It was worth it."

"It really was."

They high-fived the mission accomplished and got busy with creating super good excuses for their recent behaviour.

If Gail looked back, she would notice two older men leaning against the railing.

"How is she doing, Frankie?" asked the grey haired senior officer.

"Better than ever, Inspector. It seems she found her place."

* * *

**_thank you for your time!_**


	12. Chapter 12 - Scared of the Future

**just a light chapter before more action :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Scared of the Future**

The time was her arched enemy as Gail was rushing between her real job, ETF and tracking courses, and some plus work whenever there was some serious crime. She was grateful for a proper lunch break she could spend with her girlfriend or any time the two of them could actually see each other.  
The blond woman had pretty good idea how Traci must had felt when she was applying for detective rotation taking all the extra work and ETF. On the top of that she had a little boy expecting her at home. Now more than ever the young woman realised what a stupidity it was from her to apply for detective at the last minute.

But these months it was goodbye detective rotation, hello tracking course. A smile cracked on her face as she thought of what her mother would say about her desire to run outside sniffing people. That one idea should become reality sooner than she would expect.

* * *

It was one of those tranquil days when the two trackers did a regular job of patrolling when they obtained a distress call not so far from their current position. They arrived to the crime scene where two middle aged woman were shuffling nervously holding their dogs on leads.

"What happened here?" asked Gail.

"Our dogs were playing around when Berry brought a bone," said the smaller sandy hair lady.

"It was a human arm," explained the other woman with a cap on her head and light anorak, and pointed a few feet ahead.

The blond officer had a lot to do to keep her stomach on place. On the ground there was a headless human body in advance state of decomposition. "I am gonna make the calls," she said running away to catch some fresh air.

"So what do you see?" asked Priscilla once her partner came back.

"A dead person without a head."

"Oh they do have a head."

"Somewhere."

"Just look around or follow the smell."

"What smell exactly? It is already smelly."

"Yes, but decomposition has a special smell if you follow it you can find the rest. Or look around like a hawk." The younger woman could not see anything no matter how thoroughly she scanned the ground, so she took a deep breath. Immediately she rushed into the nearest bush. "Yup, that is the smell."

The forensics arrived exploring the remains, taking samples and photos. The certain pathologist came to the discussing duo.

"So, what do we have here?" asked Holly.

"A dead person, obviously," snarked the blond officer.

"Young male, supposedly suicide, but the cut across his chest says differently," stated the other police worker.

"When did you find all this?" wondered Gail.

"While you were emptying your stomach."

"And where does the supposedly suicide come from?" asked the doctor.

"He was hung."

"How can you say that?" questioned the trainee. "There is no head. He could be beheaded."

"For heaven's sake Peck, when will you learn to _look around_, all around?!"

At that moment Gail slowly looked up to the tree crown. And really two trees to the left there could be seen a rope and the head which was about to fall any minute. "Gross."

"Hey sniffers," called Sam, "have you found the rest of the body?" The blonde pointed her finger up and the detective followed the direction. "Ohh. Alright, some of you forensic squirrels hop up and then everything to the lab!"

* * *

Gail and her companion were marching the corridor down to the pathologist's laboratory when they were bickering about where to spend their lunch break.

"We visited your cub yesterday, now it's my turn to choose our lunch," said the blond constable firmly.

"I am your training officer, my word weights more. Anyway we saw Holly this morning."

"Since she is your best friend, I guess my choice is not that bad."

"It is not, but Mira is still a baby, she needs as much of my attention as I can give her."

"She is six months old," pointed out the younger woman.

"Exactly!"

"You should have made her a pathologist dog or finding-dead-bodies dog, that way we would always have the same goal."

The blonde was about to open the door to the lab when Priscilla snatched for her hand and move it away. "You know, just because we have a break does _not_ mean you don't have to pay attention to the world around you." The officer raised her eyebrows quizzically while her partner tilted her head towards the room. "Holly has a visitor," she explained.

Gail leaned closer to listen who it might be. When she defined the voice, she rushed in leaving her trainer at the door slamming her forehead hopelessly at the action of her ward. "Mother, what are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

"Having a conversation with your… friend," replied the elder woman.

"Keep the friends close and enemies even closer," remarked Priscilla, opening the lunch bag. All heads turned her way speechless. She looked up to see their faces and straighten up saluting, "Superintendent."

The youngest of the women turned back to her mother. "What are you _really_ doing here? I doubt it's work related."

"Actually it is. You have not returned any of my calls for weeks and I was wondering why I did not find your application for detective rotation."

"Because I don't feel like being a detective is my call," Gail replied tentatively.

"So what is? Staying in the uniform as a training officer?" asked the elder women doubtfully. "At least your rookie had enough manners to greet the senior officer the proper way, I must leave you that."

A half smile played on the brunette officer's face. She was obviously amused but did not dare to say a word as she was fishing in the lunch bag.

"_My rookie_?" wondered the younger constable. "Mum, Priscilla is _my TO_."

The Superintendent looked from one to the other not being able to put together the puzzle. "That kid is your training officer?"

"That _kid_ is _older_ than me," stated Gail tiredly. Some things were doomed to be explained to her mother who was hard to convince that not all her assumptions were correct.

"Yep, I look good," smiled Priscilla, hopped on a table and pulled out a sandwich.

"Why do you need a TO? I haven't heard of any incident that would demote you back to rookie."

It was time to come clear with the truth and somehow the young blonde knew hell was about to break lose.

"I want to join the tracking team," she said plainly.

"You and tracking?" the elder woman shook her head laughing, which was more of disbelief than amusing. "No way. You belong by my side between senior officers. Not running in the streets as a filthy dog."

"Wow," came very sarcastically from the training officer.

The daughter shrugged. "I will do better as a tracker than politician."

"Gail, forests are not your thing!"

"They pretty much are, especially when you used to leave me there and I had to find my own way home."

"WHAT?!" two voices shouted in unison loud enough for the two Pecks to get startled.

"Not even dogs leave their offsprings just like that," growled Priscilla, her eyes turning the familiar blazing green colour in anger. "And I thought I was hard on you when you were not able to look _around_."

"I hope this is a bad metaphor," the scientist added her comment.

"A mother must do what she must to teach her kid how to survive any situation," proclaimed the senior officer and with her head high she was about to leave. In the door she stopped and turned to her daughter's colleague. "State your name and reference, Constable."

"Priscilla Silver, 7887, Montreal Police department. And since you will do the background check on me anyway you will find the rest there," she said rather coldly. She stood up and saluted her goodbye, "Superintendent." Before the door was closed she sat back on the table, looking at her sandwich without much appetite. "For heaven's sake!"

"Unbelievable," Holly stared at her girlfriend with wide eyes.

"Hey people, thanks for your concern but I turned out alright. I did," insisted the younger police worker but unsuccessfully.

Still in awe the scientist faced her girl. "Gail, I promise when we have kids, I won't let anything like that happen." Before the other woman could say a word she was wrapped in a bear hug.

'_When we have kids_', did Holly really say _when_?

The police workers were riding back to the station with the results of the recent murder case, after some long quiet moments Priscilla broke the silence. "Are you afraid your mother can pull some strings and get you out of the tracking?"

"No," replied the blonde. She was not much of talking because her mind was overwhelmed by Holly's comment about potential children.

"So what's up? You have your poker face on, that means you are hiding something."

"It's just… I can't wait to get this all over with and have some me-time. Rest for a while, enjoy the new PlayStation, shoot villains. I guess I am overworked a bit."

"Alright, so I will pretend I have not heard that nonsense and you can try again," commented the brunette.

Gail shot her a quick glance and immediately realised whom she was talking to. A police human dog. She sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." Priscilla coughed. "Do I?" wondered the driver.

"You tell me," said her partner. "When you said '_don't_', your heart sped up. You could show me off with 'It is none of your business'."

"Probably I should have." In two minutes the blonde opened up. Priscilla was the closest person to her girlfriend, so it was either her or torture for the younger officer's mind. "Holly said '_when we have kids_' not '_if_' but '_when_'. Does that mean she really wants children one day?"

"Certainly. But after her sister's display, Holly wants to have children just and only with the person she really loves or become a foster parent. She wants them to be planned out of love not as a result of despair or one night stand. So yes, Holly is definitely the motherly type."

And that got Gail completely blown away. She was prepared for some long explanation of who knew what but hearing parts of "_Holly wants to have children just and only with the person she really love_s" and "_When we have kids_". It was simple with such a depth that stopped the thoughts of escaping right away but thinking very hard.

"Peck, don't do anything stupid," warned her companion. "Weigh your options well."

And that was another nail that pinned Gail on her place. _No running, freaking out but no running… yet._

* * *

The young constable loaded herself with as much work as possible, the plus side was that she was getting better at her job but the main reason was to spend as less time as suitable with her beloved pathologist. Whenever she thought about her a children exclamation rang in her head and the more work she had to do to forget. Her action also meant to leave the apartment early in the morning and come late at night. The breaks she spent at the desk doing the annoying paperwork so during working time she could be outside learning new things.

In was another night when Gail came home late, she opened the door quietly nevertheless her favourite doctor was still up sitting in an armchair reading a book.

"Hey, you are still awake," said the officer forcing a smile on her face. She gave her a quick peck and left to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of apple juice and prepare sandwiches. "Do you want some?"

"Hi. No, thanks," Holly replied tiredly. She watched her girlfriend for a while.

"What is it?"

The scientist observed her some more before replying. "Gail, if you ever want to run away, don't disappear without saying a word." The police worker stopped her doing. "I promise I won't force you to stay or anything, just tell me why you are leaving, will you?" The blonde turned around and noticed her girl staying only a few feet in front of her. She nodded. "Good," Holly smiled and kissed her temple. "Goodnight."

The constable was left alone chewing her snack. Was she so obvious that something was not alright? She loved the doctor, she did not want to leave but the question about future kids scared her a lot. She never considered herself as a marriage material after Nick had left her, but children were something she had never imagined herself linking to.

She took a quick shower and went to bed. She got in and climbed behind her precious girlfriend, hugging her from behind around her chest. She leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Holly."

The doctor said nothing, but covered the hand around her chest by her own and tangled their fingers together pulling the palm up to kiss it.

* * *

Finally Gail had a day off and she was dying for doing something ordinary. Like going shopping with her girl to a grand commercial building.

"So, what are we doing here exactly?" asked the scientist once they entered the store.

"Whatever we want. I am really longing for one normal day." She wrapped her arm around Holly's waist and they browsed the floors.

They were standing in front of a large shop window joking about some pink lingerie when the blonde felt a tug on her shirt. She turned around with frowned face only to lighten up when she noticed who the twelve years old girl was. She bent down with a smile.

"Danielle, hi," she said in sign language. The girl was all excited waving her hands so fast that sometimes the officer had a hard time to catch up but generally the kid was thanking her for saving her grandfather and how happy she was they met again. She also invited them to a playground to spend some time together. Gail politely decline but the girl was persistent. She looked up and signed something to the doctor who threw up her hands shaking her head.

"I don't understand," said Holly slowly and clearly, so the girl pointed to the constable then herself and next to the other side of the floor where the playground with climbing frame was placed. "Oh, sure."

"We are both invited," translated Gail looking down at the speech of the child. "She is here with her grandfather and wants us to join them."

An elderly man came to them and tapped on the shoulder of Danielle, singing fast. He looked up to the two women. "I am sorry, ladies." The girl tugged his hand talking urgently. "Oh. Oh!" he understood and looked back at Gail. "So you are the officer Peck who saved my life." He offered his hand to shake. "Thank you very much."

"Actually, Danielle did. It was her call which sent us to your home. I only did my job."

"And your job saved my life," insisted the man. "The least I can do is inviting you for a cup of coffee or maybe some juice and ice cream."

"Go," said Holly firmly with a smile. "You have fun and I'll do the boring shopping," she winked and pushed the blonde one step closer to the man and his granddaughter. She looked at the kid and pointed to Gail and then the playground. Danielle smiled widely and put her fingers to her lip and then the way of the brunette woman as if blowing a kiss. And just in case she hugged the scientist. Then the girl took the officer's hand pulling her away.

The blonde stopped to suck out her credit card from the purse and handed it over to her partner. "And don't –"

"– forget cheese puffs, yes I know," smiled the scientist. Gail stretched out and placed a quick peck on her cheek before being dragged away. Since they were actually living in Holly's place, the constable insisted on paying for food.

To be honest the officer really enjoyed spending time with the kid. It was nice to meet this brave girl without any death threat hanging around them. Maybe one day in the future she could imagine herself having a child of her own.

* * *

They arrived home, settled the last piece of good into its shelf and Gail pressed her girlfriend against the kitchen counter with desire and lust in those cerulean blue eyes.

"I didn't know you can speak ASL," commented the doctor.

"It's my secret to attract girls."

"She was twelve years old."

"I mean the adult girls," she smirked and kissed Holly, roaming her hands over the toned abdomen playing with the jeans.

"Sign something for me," requested the scientist. Gail picked up her little and index finger and the thumb of her right hand. "I rock your world?" guessed the brunette.

The constable started chuckling. "Yeah, that too. This sign actually means '_love_'," she explained placing more kisses over the doctor's neck. "Let's have a baby together," she whispered.

"Where does this come from?"

"It came from yours first, remember?" Without much hesitation the blonde captured her lips in a heated make-out session and sneaked her hand down the jeans. Holly moaned and they made the signed love literary on the counter.

Later in bed, the younger woman watched the features of the doctor's face who was relaxing with closed eyes. She smoothed the lose strand of hair. "I was scared lately," admitted Gail. "I was never the motherly type and when you said '_when we have kids_', I totally freaked out."

"I am sorry, I should have thought better before saying something like that."

"No. Yes. Maybe. I mean… I was being stupid. It's actually very flattering that you want to raise a child with me. You made me promise to talk about feeling if I wanted to leave –and believe me I don't. It's just that sometimes I freak out and need time to figure it all out. _You_ promise _me_ to never give up on me."

Holly turned her head and opened her eyes to look straight to those lovely clear ones. "I won't give up on you. I love you, Gail." She leaned in and captured their lips together. "Anyway you might change that idea when you meet my nephew next weekend."

"What is happening next weekend," wondered the younger woman.

"My mother's birthday."

"And you want me to come along?! Are you sure?"

"Of course. It's high time to do it. I already met your parents."

"Yes, well, you are great with people. I am socially awkward. I might say something mean or rude and screw us up and I don't want to screw us up. Can't we celebrate her birthday when we are solid rock with ten children around so it won't be so easy to separate us or –" Holly stopped her their usual way.

"Relax. You have met my mum. And you know me and Priscilla so that means you are already familiar with half of my family."

* * *

_**thank you!**_

_**let's meet the Stewarts next chapter :)**_

my usual beta is a bit busy these days, so can I ask some of you to help me with grammar, double past tense (I don't know why I type it so often, slap me!), articles, and all the mystery of English? PLEASE


	13. Chapter 13 - Meeting the Parents

**Chapter 13 – Meeting the Parents**

The next day Gail rushed to Traci's desk. "Hi, I need a huge favour."

The dark skinned woman looked up in wonder. "And what would that be?"

"I'm meeting Holly's parents next weekend… officially… and I need you to help me to run every possible scenario and create some suitable responses so I won't mess this up. _Please_!" she implied in despair.

The detective leaned into her chair and grinned. "And what would I get out of this?"

"You already have my brother," she said matter-of-factly. Traci arched her eyebrows. "Or we can take Leo while you two are doing whatever you want."

The detective grinned and took mercy of her friend. "Meet me at The Penny tonight and we will think of something."

"Great!" smiled the blonde and ran away to join her training officer.

For the whole week the constable was bugging her friend with more parents meeting situation, taking notes and learning answers by heart. Traci insisted that first and foremost the young woman should be herself, but if Gail was herself she would throw snarky comments which would not be understood and most likely misinterpreted.

* * *

The day arrived and Gail was pale and sweaty… well, sweaty mostly. It was nothing when she could call sick and avoid the interaction. She threw her bag on the back of Holly's car and secured the box with cake in it.

"That will do."

"That won't," said Priscilla with her own baggage. "I need to place Mira's kennel here."

The blonde looked from one woman to another. "Damn. Sometimes I forget you two are related."

"Depends on the point of view. But yea, I am coming with you. Happy not to get rid of me?" she smiled teasing.

"Thrilled," said the younger officer sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Can't we let her run along the car?" she asked the driver.

"On board girls," called the scientist with her lopsided grin.

They shut the small wolf in the kennel in the trunk and set off the way. Gail listened to every story the two friends shared very carefully to make a better picture of her girlfriend's family, however it did not help much with her nerves, she was getting edgy by every minute as they were approaching the big city.

They reached the driveway and noticed a pair of older people standing in the door waiting for their children. The woman seemed just like Gail remembered her the first time, she had short highlighted hair, square white glasses only this time she was dressed casually in jeans and a red blouse. Her husband was only slightly taller, his grey hair was sparse and he also possessed a pair of glasses in his case of a half-moon shape.

Priscilla jumped out of the car and ran to hugged them while Holly patiently took things out of her car first.

Once the young wolf was out, it sniffed the neighbour keeping close to its mistress who took it in her hands and went to the married couple. "One of the two newest members in our family," she proclaimed. "Mum, Dad, this is Miracle. Mira meet my parents."

If Gail was not so scared she would find it funny, but her body was tensed nervously at that time. She had a lot of work not to turn over the cake in her clumsy shaking hands.

"And who is the second member?" asked Mr Stewart.

"That is up to Holly."

"A kid?" asked the mother with hope in her light brown eyes.

"Not for some time, Mum," said the pathologist and dragged two of their bags in. "Hi Mum, hi Dad," she kissed them in greetings.

The blonde helped with the baggage to the main door but did not dare to enter. She did everything she could to prolong the introduction. When she got to the door with another load she came face to face with Holly's mother.

"Doctor Stewart," she greeted and offered a nervous smile.

"Hey, you are the officer from the conference," exclaimed the older woman and offered her hand to shake. "How are you doing, Constable?"

"Good, thank you." Her two friends went pass her with the last of their things. Gail looked back to the jeep but there was no escape in a form of helping with baggage. The time had arrived once her girlfriend locked the car.

"Are there some more troubles?" asked the paediatrician.

Gail looked up again a little surprised. "Excuse me?"

"That you had to accompany my daughters all the way here from Toronto."

"Oh no. No troubles at all," she offered a smile alas the big gulp in her throat did not want to disappear.

"Oh, good. So it was a friendly help. I am happy Holly has a friend like you." She offered her hand to shake again. "Thank you, Constable. Enjoy your time in Montreal." And she closed the door, talking to her daughter. "So honey, who is the other new member –"

The blond woman stood there frozen on the spot looking at the closed entrance. What had just happened? Oh yeah, Holly's mother shut the door in front of her. Did she ruin anything before she was able to say something properly? Maybe the Stewarts had some superpower of recognising the type of person at the first sight?

"MUM," she heard Holly yelled. The door opened again. "I am sorry," the brunette told her partner with a mix expression of amusement and shock. The brunette looked back at her mother. "_Gail_ is my partner… as in girlfriend term."

The older woman's eyes went wide like plates looking from one to another. "Oh my… you should have said so before."

"I did, you didn't listen."

"I am sorry, Constable," the mother took Gail's arm and pulled the stunned young woman inside. "Don't stay there. Come in." She linked their arms together and led her to the lounge room. "I swear Holly did not say it was you. She used to talk about a police officer, but never really said a name."

To be truth the parents meeting was not as bad as Gail had expected. They were both open‑minded, good hearted and weird just like their daughter. There were so many similarities that the young police worker had to smile. She was pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to talk to them and laughed sincerely. She held back any snarks she had but soon she found out she could let some of them out. Their dry humour was her cup of tea, especially when Mr Stewart talked about some of his cases he judged. His wife was softer as she worked with children all day nevertheless some parents could be pain in the butt as well and her stories were no less amusingly-bizarre.

So far the officer did not have the chance to meet Holly's sister and her family, who were supposed to arrive during late afternoon. Therefore Gail took the liberty to browse the home a bit. It was a two-storeyed house with a big garden behind. The furniture was mostly in classic wooden style and the kitchen was combined with cherry wood and wheat coloured furniture. What captured the blonde's attention were the family pictures. They were none of those fake positioned like her parents had, no, nothing like that. These photos were more natural, most of them looked like snapshots of the family life when people were deep in their action and someone called '_cheers_' at the last minute. The constable climbed up the stairs where bedrooms were placed and in the small hallway she saw a big family framed picture. The parents were sitting on chairs looking at each other with pride and love. Behind them there was a line with Holly in the middle, smiling her typical lopsided grin watching her parents. On her right could be seen Priscilla looking up at a man who had his hands on her waist and could be her male clone. Except he was tall with hazel eyes and slightly longer nose, nevertheless they both shared the same wavy brown hair, oval face and mischief expression. On the other side there was a golden blond woman about Holly's size with a small boy and a man. Gail squinted at this trio. The lady reminded Mr Stewart and was totally opposite to her sister. The officer looked back at Holly and noticed she was a beautiful mix of her parents. Dark eyes and hair she inherited after her father yet her facial structure was more similar to the mother. The sister on the other hand had her mother's light brown eyes and her father's nose and cheekbones. The police worker looked back at the boy, about three years old but who he reminded was a mystery. His father was tall, chubby man with bright blue eyes hidden behind round glasses and patches if grey hair in his black hair. The boy was dark eyed with bleach-like blond hair. Gail tried to define at least some facial resemblance but could not find one.

"Why are you hypnotizing my nephew," came a voice behind her.

The younger woman jumped in surprise and tuned around. "I am getting to know your family."

"Alright," smile the doctor and hugged her from behind. "Let me introduce you. From the left there is Matthew and Priscilla, you can tell the resemblance they are siblings, then me, my parents, Meredith with little Tom and Thomas."

"Nice to meet you," remarked Gail sarcastically. "Priscilla mentioned that your dad took custody of her when she was seventeen, but no one mentioned what had happened to her brother."

"Their family came from the UK when Priscilla was eleven and Matt seventeen. A year later their parents died in a plane crash from Vancouver. Matt was a college student in Ottawa living form his scholarship and could not take care of his sister, so she was sent into foster care. Long story short, me and Priscilla became friends and after some issue with law and former foster parents, Dad took her under his wings with some deal between the two of them. Matt called every week and visited once a month, you can say he genuinely loves his sister and is really sorry he could not take care of her when she needed it."

"And now he tries to overcompensate it," remarked a newcomer. The couple took around to notice the woman they had been talking about, carrying her bag and kennel with the young wolf behind her. She put her things in one of the bedrooms.

Gail gave her attention back to the picture in front of her again squinting at the boy. "I need a lesson from genetics," she said. "Why is the boy so different from his parents… well, from his father to be specific?"

"In the genetic lines it happens that the child resembles grandparents or even and aunt or uncle more than its parents."

"Except in this case, the uncle is the actual biological father," barked the wavy haired woman joining them in the hallway.

The younger officer raised her eyebrows turning to her girlfriend. "It's the truth," Holly confirmed with tilted head. "One night stand with a random man led to pregnancy with a cousin, so Meredith married the first man who had a good job and took interest in her. It's a family secret. Thomas has doubts but never cared enough to find the truth. He raises Tom and is his real father."

"It is admirable," said Gail.

"From Thomas, yes," snorted the older officer. "Sometimes I wonder if he is so stupid or so generous. I hate to admit it but he is a good man."

The doorbell rang and Priscilla rolled her eyes. "If you excuse us we are going to blow off some steam before the charade begins." She took the lead and descended the stairs most likely out to walk the wolf-cub.

"That was mean," commented Gail.

"She and my sister had a really bad break up. I guess that's the reason Priscilla hates the hypocrisy so much. And that is why she likes you."

"Nah, she pisses me off every time she can."

"Did you hear what she had said to my parents before she introduced Mira?" Gail looked confused and pensive. "Think honey, you have a really good memory," smiled the doctor.

"Something about two new members in the family?"

Holly nodded. "'_Two new members in the family_'. One was Mira and the other one…" she raised her eyebrows looking meaningfully at the other woman.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"So she considers me as a member of the family? That is deep."

"Also it means if you break my heart she will tear you apart and bury you in a really deep hole in a really deep forest." The blonde gulped heavily. The scientist pecked her lips lightly. "Relax, I am not joking."

"Holly!" she yelped punching her shoulder. "That is not funny. I know myself, I will break your heart. Whenever there is something heavy to solve I rather run away than deal with the problem and there is no relationship without problems. I will come back to you, I am sure I will because I love you but also I will break your heart by my stupid behaviour and –" she was kissed. Holly hugged her tight, one hand in the blond mane keeping the head on the place while pushing her tongue to the entrance. Once the young police officer got over the surprise she matched the action.

"Hey lovebirds!" called a female voice from downstairs. "Stop doing whatever you're doing and get presentable. We have a child in the house."

"Yes, Mum," replied Holly and the couple started giggling. "Come on, it's time to meet the rest of the Stewart gang." The brunette dragged her down and introduced her to her sister and nephew.

* * *

They sat at a table, eating dinner and chatting. Gail used this moment to watch the family interact. First interesting thing was their seating order. They had a big round table in the dining area of the kitchen and the parents set between their children and not side by side. Mrs Stewart sat between her daughters and they all were talking about work obviously, because the constable heard '_pathogens_' several times. Well that was it when three doctors were put together –pathologist, paediatrician and psychiatrist. On her left side there was a chat she could understand better with criminals, laws and rights. She watched as Mr Stewart ruffled Priscilla's hair and they laughed at some joke.

"And what about your new ward?" asked the judge.

"She is insane, Dad."

"So you like her already."

"Well, she notices details, she is a fast thinker and always eager to complete the mission even though she looks like nothing really matters. But what really pissed me off is her incapability to _look around_ and not just hypnotizing the ground like it could have all the answers," she gave a side look to her trainee.

"Well, there are not many things that can fly, so ground is a logical step," Gail defended herself.

"And yet many times the trees hold special evidence."

"But humans often commit crimes on the ground," remarked the older man.

"Thank you, Mr Stewart," smiled the blond police worker broadly.

"So, did I get it right that Gail here is your ward?" assumed the judge.

"Yes."

"What led you to this part of policing?"

"Actually, after a case when…" she noticed the wide eyes and slightly shaking head from her working partner. It seemed that the elder pair had no idea what happened to their daughter. "… when my colleagues lost a mentally ill man and we were supposed to find him."

The phone rang and the older man excused himself. The blond officer used this moment to turn to her trainer. "How come they don't know?"

"Some things are better the parents don't know. They would freak out. Thank heavens Holly turned out alright, so there is no need for them knowing."

The judge came back with the receiver in his hand. "Sweetie, it's Matty," he said to his wife who took the phone call and left the dining room.

"At least my brother called," commented Priscilla.

"He also sent a beautiful necklace as a present. He has some meeting in London." He turned to his youngest daughter. "That leaves Thomas. Where did you say he is now?"

"I am here!" called the little boy proudly, bouncing on the chair.

"He has a business trip to the States," responded Meredith.

"Yea, shagging his secretary, huh?" snapped the training police worker.

"Priscilla," warned the father. Gail pretended not to take interest so she was staring at her plate, playing with the fork.

"We have an open relationship," continued the golden blond woman. "I don't mind as long as he comes back home."

"It is just a way how to call cheating and make it official."

"Some people _do_ understand that. Thomas is a nice _guy_ with actual work if you know what it means," said the psychiatrist. "He supports his family and son, he is home on time and not sniffing around like a damn dog all day and night."

"I am a tracker too," peeped out the younger constable.

"Really Holly?" Meredith looked at her sister. "I thought you are a cat person."

"I would consider myself as a pet caretaker. And since Gail is the cat, it all works for me," replied the pathologist and went to the kitchen to help her mother who was now mixing something in a bowl.

"You younger generation and your metaphors," sighed the elder man and went to the kitchen as well.

"Mum, I want dog," whined the boy. "Ov'r there dog," he pointed to Miracle who lied in the hallway on a pad, dozing off.

"Keep on dreaming, kid," uttered the oldest daughter and stood up.

"Ov'r-there dog," demanded Tom.

"Okay honey, we will get you a dog, I promise, now behave yourself," scolded him his mother.

"Poor doggie, I really hope you mean one of stuffed animals, which are not stuffed for long. Can you imagine how messy it would get if he eviscerates a living creature," Priscilla rolled her eyes.

"You are the one having experience with that. Running in the woods, hunting poor animals which can't defend themselves…"

"You have no idea about wild life."

"No, I prefer home and family life." The wavy hair woman snorted and left to the back garden. "How can you spend all day with her?" It was a question for Gail.

The police woman shrugged. "I got used to her. She is a good trainer… and friend," somehow she had a need to point that out.

"_Good_ my a…," she let it trail of realising she had her son there. "She is a filthy dog, I mean literally. The only thing she is good at is…" the woman waved her hands in front of them looking for suitable word, "intercourse. Especially now when she became this howling beast humping everyone's leg, but other than that she is a loser."

"I would appreciate if you watched your mouth. You are talking about my superior whom I kinda like. What is your lasting problem with her anyway? You broke it off ages ago," wondered the constable.

"Oh no, _she_ broke it off. She couldn't bear a few affairs. I mean, it's 21st century, everyone cheats," she said nonchalantly.

If she could, Gail would get paler. She felt sick. She was unfaithful once and felt pangs of conscience for months. This woman in front of her talked about cheating as something on daily basis.

"I don't," noted Holly who was coming back to the table with three glasses of wine. She handed one to her sister and the other to her girlfriend kissing her lips quickly, sitting by her side. The blonde repaid the smile and looked out of the large French door. She patted the scientist's leg and went out.

"Are you alright?" she asked her working partner.

"Sometimes I wish I could be deaf, that's all," replied Priscilla sighing heavily.

"You still won't get rid of me, I know ASL."

"You are kidding," her eyes widened at the confession.

Gail signed '_I am not lying_' and offered a broad smile.

"Impressive. I have no idea if you have just insulted be, but still impressive."

The blonde laughed. "I am not supposed to insult my training officer. That would be messy. We have whatever we have between us, some kind of love-hate relationship, but you are not just my TO, you are my friend. I have your back no matter what, even if you have fleas and howl at the moon."

Priscilla looked up at her with visible hurt in her eyes. Maybe it was not the best analogy in that moment, but fortunately she was intelligent enough without the need of Gail to clarify the meaning. "You know I loved her. I really loved her and now I cannot believe it. She used to be full of joy, kindness and fun, but now there is nothing else than bitterness."

"We all had our better and worse relationships."

"Thanks for standing up for me."

"You heard that too?" The older officer nodded. "Damn, now I won't hear the end of it." And she did it, she cracked a smile on her trainer's face. "Come on, there is a party tonight, let's get you drunk since I can't drink too much."

"Why?"

"Really?" the blonde looked like her friend had two heads. "I am at my almost-in-laws', I can't afford to get drunk in front of them. I do a stupid thing and immediately end somewhere far away from my girl. That is not gonna happen."

The brunette chuckled. "Holly is right. You are insane."

* * *

They gathered back around the table, enjoying the birthday celebration, joking around and laughing. The tense atmosphere loosened up after a few more drinks.

"Gail, the cake is amazing," praised the sweet Mrs Stewart. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh you know, police connection," she smiled mysteriously.

"Come on, do tell, so we know where to stop by when we are in Toronto," begged the elder doctor.

"We had a man at the station who had been arrested for a disturbance with his neighbour. He tried to bribe us with his pastries and it _almost_ worked. So, now he has very faithful customers from 15th division. I'll take you to him myself," she winked at her girl and grinned at the older couple. "He has the best doughnuts."

"You have never taken me there," complained Priscilla.

"I didn't have a reason."

"I am your training officer, it's like a law to buy them off with coffee, sweets, lunch, whatever."

"I tried that once and my uniform was soaked by the said coffee."

Gail also shared a few other stories of her rookie times. They were laughing and just enjoying the good time.

* * *

It was getting late, Meredith went to put her son to bed and Holly tagged her girlfriend outside to a big apple tree.

"This might look really cheesy but I always wish to do it," she said. The blonde looked at her quizzically. The doctor pointed up to a tree house and a wide grin spread on her lips. "Please?"

Like a cat Gail climbed up without much problem and looked down. "Come on, honey-nerd." Meantime she looked around. It was not a very big hut, could be for an adult and two kids. Nevertheless it seemed comfortable with a thick carpet on the floor.

The other woman shook her head and followed. She tore two apples and offered one to her companion. "And it will get cheesier," the scientist pulled out her cell phone and plugged ear-plugs, offering one to the blonde. "I always wanted to share these little things with a special one," she confessed bashfully.

The officer took the ear-plug and kissed her lips, laying her down on the warm floor. They snuggled close, listening to music and relaxing on the tree. Gail could hear voices outside but did not pay attention until she heard Holly's name.

"She is my sister and you protect her. Whatever happened between us I will never forget this."

"She is my best friend, I would do anything for her without a second thought."

"But you never let anyone close enough to her. Especially after Lesley died. So what is so special about this cop you took under your wings? Except the look."

"Nothing. She is rude, mean, sarcastic and she is a blue collar."

"Practically someone like you. Except she is completely straight."

"She has a good heart. _Even spaghetti can bend if you boil them up_. The way she broke all her believes and inner rules just to stay by Holly's side when she needed her the most… no one has ever done that. Not even those who proclaimed their supposedly deep love. Actions speak for themselves, words are just a waste of breath."

"I really loved you, Priscilla. I wish you could forgive me one stupid mistake."

"One?! You must be joking. You yourself told me you had been with men since the time I left for the mission."

"I was depressed so I used to go out for a couple of drinks. When I was drunk, sex just happened, no big deal."

"Except the sex was with someone who was not your girlfriend. I stated many times that being faithful is on the top of my list, no open relationship shit for me. But you just had to jump on men, so it '_just happened_' that one of them was your cousin whom you used to despise. And he made you pregnant."

"I was wasted. I made a mistake."

"The mistake was you getting drunk with Erica. But you got drunk on your own will, nobody forced you. Also you slept with Geoffrey on your own will. Face your demons yourself, I have no role in this. Not since you willingly offered your body to someone else.  
"And stop using alcohol as an excuse that is the lowest anyone can say. You are adult, you should know your limits and when you cross them it's your own doing. There is no one else to blame but yourself."

Gail looked at her girlfriend who had a smile placed on her lips deeply in her own world. Maybe the officer should not eavesdrop but she had a first-hand look on her own previous self. And her colleague was right, alcohol was never a good excuse even though everyone used it quite often. _Blame the alcohol! Really?!_

She started to understand Priscilla's action a little bit more. If the blonde recalled what she had learnt about her scientist's past and relationship experience, both women were being tricked and experimented on by straight girls, while believing the relationship meant more, potential-marriage more. Actually it was very similar to what Gail went through as well. She loved Nick and she had believed they were engaged, ready to marry until the moment he took off.

The constable traced her finger along the Holly's jawline. _I'll be damn if I ever hurt you like that_. She leaned over and kissed the smiling lips, slowly pouring into it every emotion she had for this special doctor.

Suddenly there was a noise of something big falling on the roof of the tree house and down to the ground. The two lovers sat up immediately looking frightened and confused when a shriek echoed around. They climbed down the tree and landed on the ground next to a dead body.

* * *

**_thank you for your time and reading!_**


	14. Chapter 14 – Spicing Things Up

**this chapter gets really supernatural... so, about the dead body...**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Spicing Things Up**

"Thomas!" yelled Meredith.

Gail looked thoroughly at the motionless body on the ground. It was the very same man, she had seen on the big family photograph in the hallway. Tall chubby man dressed in an expensive navy blue tuxedo which was now dirty and ripped at places. The blue eyes were misted and there were bloody scratches on the round face and torso.

The parents rushed out of the house to see the situation outside. "What happened here?" asked Mrs Stewart.

"Thomas is dead," stated Priscilla dryly observing the lifeless adult man. Out of blue she was snatched by an eagle. "Crap." She tried to fight alas it was useless as the big bird was flying away. Her wolf started howling and snarling. The garden became a complete havoc of yelling, screaming and crying.

"This is a bad dream," sighed Holly whispering, the blood was leaving her face.

Gail looked frantically around. She was a tracker after all and the man was already dead, she could not help him. She ran to the house and took Holly's car keys. She would never believe how a paranoid idea would be useful right now. Priscilla was always mindful about safety and made her trainee carry at least the bulletproof vest wherever she was going. The young constable opened the boot of the jeep and searched for the protection. She dressed the vest and checked her gun. Locking the car, she rushed back to the house, taking a flashlight from the hook in the hall.

"Call 9-1-1, I am going after Priscilla," the police worker called as she ran to the back of the garden.

"Gail, no! It's dangerous," protested Holly.

"I am a tracker, it's my job to find missing people not to mention my master and friend."

"Gail –"

The blonde woman kissed away more objections. "I will be fine, I'm taking Mira and we'll bring her back, I promise." She called the wolf and opened the back gate of the garden. "Mira, track!"

The animal sniffed up and headed to the left, Gail hot on its heels. She watched the cub stop several times sniffing the air and rushing forward along many hedges of other family houses.

They ran on the open space until they entered a forest and the officer noticed the wolf sniffing the ground now, she came closer and saw blood traces. The animal howled and ran again.

The adrenaline was reaching every nerve and ending of the police woman's body. She could not deny her fear but she knew she was the only one who could do something at that moment. She was a trained officer. It was her duty. She repeated those words to herself as a mantra. The plus side was that she was not alone and maybe a canine was a better weapon than any other human who would talk and distract her. She kept searching between the pines and spruces, praying for everything that was running in her head which right that time was a grand mess. Alive. Safe. Not dead. No danger. Just an accident. Shoot the bird and go home.

In the middle of the woods there was a hut. Gail slowed her pace and sneaked around. There were no voices heard nor any hustle. She opened the door peeking in. The shack was obviously used. The fireplace was burning and it looked like someone lived there. The blond officer noticed some things being thrown on the wooden floor, but it was quiet there. She left the cottage and looked around for more traces. "Mira!" she called, but the wolf was gone. "Dammit."

Gail searched the ground for some evidence. She was getting scared more and more by every passing minute. Not of the forest, she got used to them from her early age, but being alone, looking for a giant animal tearing apart someone she considered close to her. She would not want to go through anything similar like Jerry's death again. She swore to herself to find her friend whatever it takes. The Pecks were not losers, and neither was she. The young woman could do things well on her own.

There was a puddle of some yellow liquid on a moss. Gail felt her own stomach doing flip‑flops when she recognised the partly digested used to be birthday cake. _Gross, but at least some trace_, she thought and looked for more and blood. She noticed it and followed the path.

The young police worker had no idea for how long she was browsing the woods. It could be minutes as well as an hour. Finally she heard female voices.

"You freaking dog, you stole everything from me!"

There was a gaging sound and the constable began to be really worried of her trainer's health. By the amount of traces she had found so far, Priscilla must have been dehydrated, plus the fact that she had lost a lot of blood already. The blonde came as close as possible and hid behind a tree.

"You stole my love, you stole my wolf spirit, you made me an office rat!" said a woman that Gail saw before but could not remember where, not even the name.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" asked a very weak voice.

"You stole _my_ girlfriend. I wanted to punish you so I sent wolves after you and you stole the wolf spirit too! At least I thought you would be feared but nothing changed! And then I lost my career because you pressed charges on me!"

That sounded like a confession of attacking someone. Gail pulled out her voice recorder from her vest pocket.

"Are you kidding me?" asked the older police worker.

"You have always underestimated my shaman skills and I had to teach you a lesson." Slowly it started clicking in the blond head. A shaman. A voodoo shaman. Holly's ex-girlfriend.

"You were the person behind," Priscilla sighed in amazement. "I thought it was an illusion at first and everyone called me crazy, but there really was a human figure on the horizon."

"Yes, it was me," confirmed the other woman proudly. "I connected to the ancient spirit world and sent the wolves to finish you off. But you just had to survive and become one of them," she punched the older officer's face hard. "You freak! That was my intention, I was supposed to become the wolf person!" Another punch followed. "I wanted to destroy you completely because of what you have done to me, to my love. I had a deep talk to _your_ girlfriend, she was complaining all the time so I made suggestions to her. It tuned out better that I had expected and you lost her. You lost the person you loved the most. Seeing you all devastated was such a satisfaction for me," she smiled evilly. "Until I came to visit Holly only to see you all whiny and you just must have your way with her."

"That is none of your bloody business."

"Holly is my business and she is my one and only. Whatever stands between us I will destroy. Magic is powerful. No other person is supposed to be with her but me. Well the last one needed to be… shot to the grave," she laughed. "With you I have a special plan though. You already lost your love, and you lost your career. Oh the Stewarts must be so disappointed, muahahahaha."

"What do you know about that?"

"Who do you think freed the wolves from cages and sent them to kill your suspect?"

"You? How? Why?"

"I told you, my plan is to completely destroy you. You were doing too well, it had to be stopped."

"You are mad, Erica."

"Maybe, but I am reaching my happiness step by step. Once you are gone, Holly will be mine."

"Why did you kill Thomas then? He was a good man."

"He was a soldier in this game. I became his mistress to get closer to you. I knew you would be the one investigating his dead since he was part of the family and it would be just a matter of time, before I get you in my claws. I did not assume it would be so fast."

"And you still believe Holly would get back to you after all this?"

"She wouldn't know. I will be the best friend standing by her side, I will be the shoulder to cry on and eventually she will give to me."

Gail's blood boiled as anger rose up, she clenched her gun tight. Another vomiting sound was heard and the officer knew she must do something soon.

"You are sick."

"No, you are. Did I give you too much of morphine? You should be high so I could rip you to pieces while you are still alive. Cut you piece by piece enjoying my victory. So let's have fun and finish you off once and for all." Erica pulled out a dagger form her waist belt.

"Don't move!" yelled Gail coming out of her hideout pointing the weapon ahead.

"Saving a damsel in distress, Officer? Don't worry, you are next on my to-do list," she howled and the blonde heard paws behind her. There was a wolf pack surrounding them and it was tightening the circle which made her to come closer to the two women. She was punched hard, seeing the stars around but did not lose consciousness as she fell on the ground, her gun about six feet away from her.

"Let's make a pattern of murders and let this blondie be killed by wolves as well. And then," the shaman spoke to the older police worker again, playing with the dagger in her hands as an evil grin appeared on her face, "you will commit suicide. Actually once you are dead your wolf spirit will come to me."

"I may look like a shit, but I won't let you murder any more people. Especially not Gail and I myself have no intention to die today."

"Attack!" yelled the madwoman.

The blond constable quickly hid her head in her arms, curling in a ball, preparing herself for the impact as she heard the wolves running towards them. What the hell was she thinking? An eagle dropping a dead body and then snatching someone, was suspicious enough. She should have known there were some supernatural powers involved. Had not she watched enough of horror films? Well, they were fiction but this situation felt very real. Uncomfortably real.

Priscilla growled and the pack stopped immediately on the spot. The three humans looked around surprised. The wild animals stood like frozen, paying their attention to the oldest of the women. The said person chuckled although not amused. "You bloody voodoo git." Gail looked at her trainer, frowned. She did not consider swearing to a shaman was a bright idea. Nevertheless the brunette continued, "The hierarchy of any wolf pack is based on dominance."

"So? Attack my children!" commanded the shaman again. None of the wild creatures moved. Some of them only looked at her but did absolutely nothing.

"If you lack the dominance, they will never listen to you," explained Priscilla who managed to kneel up. "I was right since the beginning. You were always scared of me and now I know why. I was more dominant than you. When Holly came into the picture, you tried to surpass me all the way you could, but you always failed.  
"Love is the most powerful force and you shall earn to be loved not compel. Friendship is one of its many branches. My love for Holly made me listen to my instinct and stay close because I never trusted you. My love for Gail gave me the courage to stand up now and face _you_ –a voodoo witch. After my accident, I am scared of evil forces, therefore I prefer not to believe in them. But _Love_… is more powerful than fear," she straightened up in her kneeling position, her voice stayed strong even though she had to intake breaths more often than normally. "I have my friends, my wolf, which I am responsible for, and there is a family whom I owe so much. You should have killed me right away, because you stand no chance now. Especially after you admitted you had killed Thomas and Lesley." Gail watched as her colleague's eyes turned almost amber colour.

"You will be just two more dead bodies killed by wolves. An accident," opposed the Indian looking woman. "And Holly will be mine."

"You bloody idiot," the older officer chuckled again. "Obviously you never understood love. And the wolves will never listen to you when I am present anyway."

"I am their master, they must listen to me," a panic was heard in Erica's tone despite her trying to stand strong. "ATTACK!"

The wavy haired woman pointed to a wolf on left and her blond partner looked at it properly and hoped for the best. "My wolf is the most dominant of them, she is the alpha and I am her master," she stood up heavily, shaking.

Gail was freaking out. Images were playing in her mind and she was sure some of them will come true. Fortunately she was sane enough to stop the voice recorder.

"You would not murder anyone," said the madwoman nervously. "You don't have it in you."

Without any more words Priscilla waved her hands ahead and the pack went wild. This impact the blonde did not expected as one of the wolves jumped on her, but continued the leap to the shaman in front of them digging its teeth deep in her skin and blood poured out.

Gail's colleague felt down on the ground motionless. "Pris!" she yelped and tried to shake her. She checked the pulse which was weak but still noticeable. There was only one way to get out of the mess. She caught Miracle before it could join the pack in shredding a human and dragged her away by the collar. She looked down at her friend, they needed to get out of the forest the fastest way possible. Gail found her weapon and picked up her trainer heavily under her arm only to realise that the older woman might be half the weight she looked like, or maybe it was the enormous amount of adrenaline and the need to get safe soon. Very surprised but still in action, the younger officer picked her partner over her own shoulder and commanded the police wolf to lead them out.

Half way out of the forest, she was met by uniforms of Montreal police.

"Gail, Priscilla!" shouted a male voice.

Coming closer, the blonde recognised the man. "Percy, it is bad."

"Calm down," he soothed her. "Ambulance is on the road waiting. Holly is there too."

"Erica is in the forest, most likely dead by now. She did it, she did it all."

"Gail, calm down."

"No, you need to stop them. The wolves were only protecting us. They do not deserve to be killed."

"Wolves?"

"Yes, Erica is dead and Priscilla is dying too, she was drugged."

"Alright, take her to the road, I'll be right back." The detective ran deep into the forest with some other police workers and medics behind him.

A gunshot echoed through the night. Gail stopped to look behind her, freezing on the place. She was staring into the black depth. Percy ran back to her and took over the unconscious body, picking it up into his arms. "Wolves are gone. Now let's get you two out of here."

Seeing Holly pacing on the road, the younger woman sped up and jumped around her girlfriend's neck hugging her tightly. "We are alive," she sighed.

"My God, Gail," whispered the doctor as a wave of relief washed over her.

"Priscilla was poisoned with morphine. And she is dehydrated. And unconscious. Also she was bleeding but I don't know how deeply, black shirts are not practical when someone is bleeding," said the blonde as her trail of thoughts was going.

Percy laid the woman in his arms on a stretcher and entered the ambulance car. He looked at Gail and smiled, "She will be fine. Our doctors know her well. You take care of her pet," he pointed to the scared animal next to the ambulance trying to get in.

The constable nodded and took the canine in her arms. "Oh Percy," she stopped the ambulance door from closing and pulled the voice recorder from her vest pocket. "Just in case we don't see each other, here is the whole Erica's confession about her murders."

"You are one hell of a cop, Peck," he smiled and hid the device carefully. The ambulance left followed by police cars and forensics.

Holly took her girlfriend's head in her palms looking at the pale face. She traced her thumb gently over the dark spot and the other woman flinched. "What happened?"

"Your ex had a pretty strong right hook."

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

"When I came home with a black-eye, Priscilla swept the floor with her," she offered a smile. "Let's get you home."

When they arrived, Gail was wrapped in a family hug. However strong she was trying to be, she broke down and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was back, safe. Priscilla was in good hands and the culprit was dead. The people she knew only for a few hours, were around her like she had already belonged to the family. It was such a relief.

* * *

She was sweaty and dirty. The shower helped regain at least some of the lost strength back. The blonde came down and looked at the garden, this time there was no corpse. The family sat in the lounge room all quiet in their thoughts. She sat next to her girl and intertwined their fingers together. There was not much to say, just share the tragic moment of losing a family member.

"What is life without Dad?" asked a child's voice. They all looked around to see the little boy with a gun in his hands.

"Tom, where did you get that?" Meredith jumped on her feet first and the rest of adults did the same.

"I speaked to kids without dad at school. They are not happy. I don't want to be not happy."

"Thomas, give me the gun," implied the mother.

He pointed the weapon up. "Daddy have this in his table. I hide it in my plushie," he said proudly moving his hands up and down in joy, but obviously the weapon had more weight than he had expected. "It's heavy. More heavy than the one you buyed me." He stopped shaking it and it aimed for Mr Stewart now.

"Tom, this is not a toy."

"But I want to play games!"

"We can play PlayStation games," offered Gail coming one step closer. "Just give us that gun you have and we can play."

The boy shook his head and pulled the trigger. At the last minute the officer jumped in front of the elder man and sharp pain ran through her body.

"Gail!" shouted Holly kneeling down.

"That hurts like hell," the younger woman spat out some blood. "Oops." She could hear a child crying somewhere but what happened to the old man? "Is your dad alright?"

The pathologist looked up at her father who stood behind her fallen girlfriend, frozen on the spot. "Yes, yes, he is. Dad, DAD! Call the ambulance!"

"Here is some gauze," said Mrs Stewart kneeling beside her daughter. "Just keep the pressure."

"And the boy?" It was the last question the constable was able to ask before she lost consciousness.

* * *

_**I am not sure how grammatically correct could be a five years old child, I ****guess**_ **not**_** much, but I have no experience ^^**_

_**Sorry, DuchDreams, no weirdly mutated apple tree, just an insane bird :D**_

_**thank you all guys for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15 - More Drama to Come

**let's get a little bit angst**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – More Drama to Come**

Gail moaned. She felt sore with itching shoulder. What happened? Was it just a bad dream? It must have. She felt a nudge on her left arm and she turned her head that way, opening her eyes.

"What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" asked Priscilla.

"Give me a minute to realise where I am. Is it heaven or hell? Wait, are we really dead?"

Another hit followed the first one. "This is not a joke."

"I am not joking. You were almost dead and I got shot."

"Come on, wake up, wake up!"

The younger woman sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital room with her working partner lying on the next bed. They were both alive, breathing and kicking. She let out a long blow of air she had not known she held. Her left shoulder felt weird, other than that she was fine. Well, alive, her head was a complete mess.

The door opened and Holly came in, her hands deep in the pockets of her coat. She looked from one to another with serious expression. "You two are both nuts. I just don't know who is more."

The two officers looked at each other and pointed the other's direction. However the doctor was furious and even raised her voice. "Priscilla, you messed up with a shaman. I know you don't believe in higher powers but evil always finds its way out like you becoming a lycan or an eagle snatching you and taking you into deep woods after dropping a dead body on our house. Sometimes curses really work, you see?!  
"And you Gail, you ran out fulfilling your police duty, even though you were off-duty, _without_ a backup! And then when you came back alive you just had to jump in front of a bullet! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I am a police officer and have to protect citizens?" offered the blond woman.

"You could be dead!"

"It would be either me or you father, so don't be upset at me!"

"Oh I am upset and freaking out! I could lose both of you in one night! Like it's not enough that my brother-in-law is dead, killed by my obsessive ex!" She sat down exhausted on a chair between the two beds.

"Pst, you ran after me without any backup?!" scolded Priscilla her colleague. "Haven't I taught you about safety?"

"I had my Kevlar vest and weapon."

"And yet you got shot?!"

"That was after I took it off. I really did not expect to be shot at home."

"What a way to impress your in-laws."

"Oh shut it."

"Holly, how do we look anyway?" asked the wavy haired brunette.

"Hello, nice to see you finally noticed me," uttered the doctor.

"Honey, we are fine now, alive. I feel your anger and you have all the rights in the world to yell at us, it was irresponsible from both of us. I myself have no idea if I should be pissed or pleased," said Priscilla looking significantly at her trainee.

"Wait… now you are going to tell me, you would take care of yourself, because you are the master of the alpha and wolves would protect you."

"Well, it is truth."

"Uh huh. Let's work on little details… you were drugged, vomited like every ten feet, totally dehydrated, in critical condition of blood loss, your mind was working on autopilot and I bet you don't even remember most of the night. Finding out you were the super-alpha was a pure luck, because the wolves tried to attack _us_ at first. I'm pretty sure you had no idea, because if you did, you would show yourself before to prevent any danger and not act during the danger. Oh, also, someone had to drag you out of the woods otherwise you would be deep who-knows-where while the drug would be spreading through your system like venom." The two brunettes stared at her, one in disbelief and the other offendedly-embarrassed. "Try to tell me again you would be just fine."

"I am your training officer. I am supposed to protect you, not expose you to danger," whined Priscilla.

"And I am a tracker, I had to do my job."

"And I am your best friend and girlfriend and almost had a heart attack," barked the scientist angrily.

"Sorry. So when can we go home?" asked hopefully the oldest of the trio.

"You should be free in the morning. Although you are on a diet until your body is in full force to deal with normal meal and _meat_," said the doctor. Her friend's face faded into a sad frown. "You Gail, will lie here some more. The bullet hit your vein so the doctors want to make sure the wound is healing properly without any complications."

"Then let me help," smiled the brunette police worker. She hopped off the bed and almost fell down due to the low blood pressure. Holly managed to take her under her arm as the patient swayed. "Alright, not so fast. Anyway, let me freak you out some more." She smiled mischievously and came to the blonde.

"What are you going to do?" asked Gail suspiciously.

"Help you heal. It's Mum's birthday, we cannot spend the weekend at the hospital when we have three doctors in the house." She came to Gail and uncovered the injured shoulder squinting at it. "Speaking of them, how are they doing?" she asked the scientist while looking around for something.

"Dad, Meredith and Tom were taken to the police station. Tom is still in shock as the gun really went off and Meredith is shocked that Thomas is dead and why he possessed a weapon. Even though she is good at talking, her scientifically psychologically explanation is very lousy, and Dad is there to take care of the law part. Mum is waiting outside of here, she did not want to stay home alone," said the doctor while watching her friend intensely. "Pris, what are you trying to do?"

The other women bent down and winced in pain. "Ouch." She picked up her now bleeding palm and slammed it against Gail's injury.

The blonde yelped in pain. "What the hell?!" She tried to squirm but was held tightly. "I really don't want your dog's blood in me."

"Maybe you will obtain super hearing and smell," commented the older police worker sardonically. "Relax, I am helping with fast healing, so we both could go home in the morning."

"Pris, you know the speed of self-regeneration depends on the patient's liver and blood cells, right?" asked the scientist doubtfully.

"Yes, honey, I managed to pass advance Biology pretty well. I just thought that I might help sending some of my healing cells into this lunatic here. You know, to increase the number of thrombocytes, so the wound would close itself faster."

"If it was so easy, we would do that on daily basis."

"Hey, I am a freak already, so let me have some freaking cool abilities with freaky improved healing. It is worth trying."

"As long as you don't get me in a blood shock, or how do you nerds call it when the body refuses transplanted blood," commented Gail not very fond of the idea.

"Priscilla is 0 blood type, so you are safe," smiled the doctor. "The worse that might happen is nothing."

"Sweet," snarked the blonde rolling her eyes. "What about infection."

"Because of the morphine, I was completely detoxed. I am better than new," stated the police worker. "Now shut up and pray that my magic works. Unless you want to spend the next two days at the hospital."

"I hate hospitals."

About twenty minutes later Mrs Stewart joined them. She was shy, sitting on a chair by the exit and it looked like she was not even paying any attention to them. She was deep in her own thoughts very far away from reality.

* * *

In the morning the doctors inspected Gail's injury for more than half an hour trying to find out _anything_ that could be wrong. It was itchy and hurt on touch, but by that time it looked like any deep injury that was freshly healed with soft sensitive pink skin.

Still in disbelief they let the constable out with a bandage and the two patients could pack –well get dressed and ready to leave.

They were waiting for Holly to pick them up in the waiting room. Priscilla played with her fingers looking down. "How… how do I get over it?" she asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" this time it was the blonde's turn to wonder. There were so many events of the previous day that it was hard to distinct which one they were supposed to talk about.

"Killing a human being."

"Pris," the younger woman was lost for words. There was not much that could help and one advice sounded worse than the other, particularly when Gail herself was in that position. "Look at it this way: several cold cases are solved, the culprit is not able to cause more harm and you have answers about your condition."

"No kill is worth it. No dead is deserved."

"You did what you must to protect us. There was no other way out of it. If it wasn't you, I would shoot her. And we both know you wouldn't allow that to happen again so soon," the younger woman raised the eyebrows challenging her friend to protest. The other police worker kept silent. "You will have your better and worse times like nightmares and such. Just have a run, take cold shower and sleep it off. Herbs can help too." Suddenly she was wrapped in a tight bear hug. "This is not how I communicate," rasped Gail.

"I know, but I need it."

The blonde sighed and returned the gesture smoothing the back. Priscilla winced as a really deep scratched was touched. "Sorry. Are you alright?"

"Bloody talons. That bird almost pierced them through me."

* * *

An hour later Holly picked up the two police women and they headed home where the hero of the day was wrapped in another hug by the parents. She dug her fingernails into her leg to distribute the pain from her squeezed injured shoulder somewhere else.

"Oh Gail, my God, what have you done?" sobbed Mr Stewart. "You saved my life. You stupid girl, you could be killed for me. You have a long life to live and not die for an old man you have known for a few hours…" The poor man continued thanking and scolding her at the same time.

"We are fine," whispered the young officer. "We are all –" she stopped herself realising that nonetheless there was one man down. "It will be fine," she finished the sentence sadly. Someone put their hands on her waist from behind and she was very sure it was not Holly because this person was shorter.

"He is right," came a voice next to her ear barely above a whisper. "You were being stupid, you had no backup and could be killed. Yet I am proud of you. Actions like these, when no one can see them, they prove the true character. Although from now on, you will _not_ take off the bulletproof vest."

The blond officer moaned. "It will be hard to have sex in that," she said that very quietly more to herself than anyone particular. Priscilla chuckled and slapped her left hip. As unnoticed as she came, she left.

Finally Gail was released from the family hug. Mrs Stewart went to prepare breakfast, her husband behind her with his head down.

Not very gently the constable was slammed back against a wall. Holly had her hand on her chest, she was shaking, tears rolling down her face. She tapped their foreheads together, sobbing. "Thank you," she peeped out. One look into those watery deep chocolate eyes and Gail knew all the answers behind the sentence. The blonde did not feel any special, she was a trained tracker and she had to find a missing person, also she was a police officer and her purpose was to serve and _protect_, so she shielded a man from being killed.

"I just did my job."

"But your job saved two very important persons in my life."

The police woman raised her uninjured arm and stroked her girlfriend's silk hair. She bent her head and kissed her deeply. There were storms of emotions in both of their bodies and the heated make‑out was the release of at least some of the tension.

"Hunger has many faces," noted the other officer leaning against the door jamb.

The two women startled and the scientist accidentally bit her partner's lower lip. "Shit, I am sorry," she whispered breathlessly.

"Let's fill our stomachs. After running in the forest and spending the night at the hospital I am longing for real food, don't you?" commented Priscilla turning around and disappearing back to the kitchen.

What a crazy weekend, first the constable had a black-eye from a voodoo witch, then being shot by a five years old boy and to the top of that bitten by her own girlfriend.

The Toronto women stayed until after lunch, talking about the recent events trying to find any explanation in the chaos. The older couple needed at least some comfort for their minds. Their youngest daughter's husband was murdered, foster-daughter kidnapped and poisoned, and a girlfriend of their older daughter shot, all this happened within hours. Naturally their heads were full of bad moods, seeing everything in dark colours.

* * *

With heavy hearts the three young women left the parents' house and headed home. Their drive took longer than usual, obviously the freshly cleaned lycan's body was still too weak to deal with daily toxins, like additives in food and city air. She asked her friend to take care of her baggage and leave her and the wolf at the skirt of the city in the forest. Also it gave her a great opportunity to spend some time alone and settle the heavy thoughts about taking a human's life.

The couple arrived home in silence, took shower and went to bed, however the sleep was not coming to either of them. Fortunately it was the other arm with the bullet injury, so Gail could turn on her usual side facing her girlfriend who was lying on the back staring at the ceiling. The younger woman ran her fingers over the soft skin of her jaw until the scientist opened her eyes looking straight at her. Gail leaned in and captured those inviting lips. "Make love to me," she whispered.

"But your shoulder –"

The constable shook her head. "It's alright."

Holly turned around and hovered over her partner. She watched the petite body under her and slowly traced her hand from head to abdomen, sneaking her hand under the sleeping t‑shit and moving up followed by kisses on the newly exposed skin.

They made love slowly and gently, there was no passion this time, only sadness, maybe regrets, love, devotion. Their breaths created a bittersweet symphony of their acts.

* * *

Holly took four days off to attend her brother-in-law's funeral while both officers were placed on desk duty. The life went on, work went on.

The scientist returned back and Gail could swear something was wrong. She picked her girlfriend from work and they went home, but her feeling or maybe instinct said there was something off place. What was it?

"Holly, what is wrong?" asked the police worker when they were in the lift.

"Everything," whispered the other woman.

"It was not the best week for neither of us, but we must go on. Together." She smiled but nothing changed in the doctor's face. They stood in front of their door and Holly could not find the keys, so the blonde offered hers. Yes, something was not in order. The blonde watched her beloved person struggle with the lock and then victoriously opening the entrance.

What a surprise it was for the young woman to see boxes prepared next to the main door.

"Holly, what the hell –"

"You have to leave," said the doctor quietly holding her tears back.

"Why?" Suddenly two men appeared behind her. "Dad, Steve, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you to move out," explained the younger man.

"No, no!" The blonde turned back to her girlfriend who leaned against the kitchen isle devastated. "Holly, what is going on? What is wrong? Why are you kicking me out?" asked the police woman confused and desperate. She came close and put her hands on her girl's hips. "Explain this to me!"

"You have to go," repeated the doctor. "You must leave me." She looked up clenching the desk of the counter. "The Stewarts girls are cursed and I won't let the history repeat."

"What?" she was at the edge of tears herself.

"You must leave me, Gail. You must leave me to keep yourself alive. It was a warning. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you died, Gail, not you too. I love you and because of that you must go. Keep yourself far away from me, keep yourself safe."

"Holly, you are mumbling nonsense."

"Don't say! It is true. Get away from me."

"No!"

The doctor captured her lips, deeply, desperately. She was kissing her hard as they moved. Gail would feel the impact of a wall any seconds now. Instead she was pressed against something metal. Holly still had her tongue deep in her mouth so the blonde could not do or say anything. When the scientist pulled away, she turned around and slammed the entrance door shut. The officer was left outside of the apartment, confused, surprised and disoriented, pressed against the lift.

"Let's go home, honey," said her father holding two of her boxes.

"What the hell was that about?" burst out the woman.

"We don't know," said her brother sadly. "Holly called asking me to move out your things."

"But why?"

"She did not say."

Later that night the blond constable lied in the bed at her old home, trying to find any sense about Holly's behaviour. What was she talking about? What curse, what history repeated itself? She tried to reach her dear pathologist, but no luck. Not even Priscilla was picking up the phone at her flat, but that was nothing unusual. She left message, hoping that her colleague would ring her soon.

Next day Gail was frantically looking for her friend in the precinct but she was nowhere to be found. She stopped her boss in the hallways.

"Staff, I am sorry, but do you know where Silver is?"

"She is in 11th division, they have some missing persons on the list and need her help."

"Would it be stupid to ask when she is back?"

"Yes."

"Who is my training officer then?"

"Peck, you are out of tracking," stated the chocolate skinned man looking at her like she had two heads.

"WHAT?! Since when?" she returned the same look.

"Monday morning your mother called on your behalf and excluded you from any more tracking lessons."

"No way!" they young officer was about to burst out. "I signed myself in and only_ I_ will sign myself out. Sir, you better get me back in. No one has the right to mess with _my_ job and my field of expertise, not even my mother. The last case only proved I am good at it. So cancel this dismissing shit, understood?"

"When have we switched roles?" asked the Staff Sergeant surprised.

"And I am taking a day off, I need to talk to a certain Superintendent urgently," she said and headed to the locker rooms to get change back to civil clothes.

The older man stood there frozen on the spot, dark eyes wide as plates. It was the second time he saw this officer so passionate about her work. He cracked a smile and pride filled his chest. Sometimes it was necessarily to stand up against the superiors. He went to his office to get the work done.

* * *

Gail stormed into her mother's office work place not paying attention to any manners. She opened the door with imaginary steam rising from her ears. "What the hell, Mother?"

"Darling, this is not the way to greet your mummy and superior."

"I am in civil for a reason. Now stop darling me and listen, I will continue my tracking course if you like it or not. This was the last time you dared to mess with my life. I am not your political tool, I am not a doll. I can stand on my own feet. I can make decisions for myself and tracking is my passion. If you mess with my career or even personal life once more I am leaving Toronto. You are not the only connection in law enforcement I have. And Toronto is not the whole world."

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

"That I want to live my own life without you always interfering."

"I want only the best for you. Obviously the tracking almost got you killed."

"And here I thought you would be proud of me having a war wound."

"Gail, I want you to show some Peck genes and do a good job, not get yourself killed."

"Then let me do it my own way and make my own mistakes. Let me be who I want to be and not who _you_ want me to be. I am not your dog to listen to your orders. I am your daughter." She slammed the door closed and left. The next stop was the morgue.

* * *

"I am sorry Miss, but I can't let you in," said the new guard.

"Do you know who I am? I am a police officer!"

"I know Miss Peck, but Dr Stewart does not wish for your visits. If you have evidence, please give it to the courier or leave it at the reception."

"You must be kidding me?!"

"I am sorry, I have my orders."

"DAMMIT!" shouted the blonde in despair and practically ran to the park. The anger shook her whole body and she needed to get it out.

She was physically and mentally tired. Once she got home she took a long shower letting her tears out. At the end Holly left her too. The only person she really loved, left her. She lied on the floor, listening to radio where none better song than 'Against All Odds' was being played, blackness surrounded the room and her mind was overwhelmed. She felt anger and denial. This could not be happening to her again. She had changed, she knew she had changed since the time she started going out with the doctor. Gail was not the reason of their break-up, but what or who was?

* * *

_**thank you for your interest and still reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16 – Burning the Witch's Hut

**and supernatural we continue... anyone for "a little" campfire? ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Burning the Witch's Hut**

Frank got the blond constable on the tracking lessons again, but because formalities went slow, she could not start again until her former training officer was back which did not happened for two weeks. Holly was still unreachable and there was no one who could provide the young woman with answers. Maybe it was really her fault after all. She was never normal, easy going or friendly. Maybe the pathologist was fed up of her sarcasm and snarky attitude.

Gail needed to get out and drink. She reached the nearest bar and sat in the front, drinking her mind off. What the hell was wrong with her? She was never needy or addicted to someone else. She was always her own person. Until a certain forensic pathologist danced into her life, sweeping her off the feet._ Damn nerd!_

"Hey blondie, how is it going?" asked some guy sitting next to her and ordering two more shots.

"Not interested."

"Come on, just a couple of drinks."

The officer looked him up and down. The dark hair man around early thirties was tall, muscled and very well dressed with expensive rough watch on his left wrist. Gail never took down a free drink, so why not.

After a few more rounds, the refreshment was well needed so she left the bar to catch some fresh air.

"Wait up!" called the man behind her.

"I told you I am not interested."

"It's just sex."

"And you are a man."

"Exactly."

"I am a lesbian you idiot!"

"Everyone says that but deep inside you want to have me, I know it." He caught her arm and immediately was sent to the ground with twisted arm behind his back.

"I am serious, unless you have boobs I am not interested, so leave me alone!" A horny man was something she really did not need right now, but maybe a girl?

* * *

She browsed the streets until she found the club with rainbow flag above and the linked female marks. She entered and headed to the bar. Ordering the strongest drink they had, she observed the people on the dance floor. Seeing the moving bodies, her desire rose high and with every sip the courage as well. She finished her drink and went to the middle of the crowd, swaying between and with all those female bodies. What was she thinking for the twenty something years! There was nothing better than a woman pressed tight to her. Couple of dance later Gail looked up when a short headed dark hair woman took her attention. They could be dancing for about four songs yet up until now the blonde had not looked at her. Their eyes met quickly followed by their lips. Melting their bodies together as tongues had their own battle.

The next she knew she was dragged out of the bar to a narrow ally, pressed against a brick wall as the brunette was trailing kisses on her neck and groping her breasts. The girl was beautiful but nothing like Holly. _Really, where did that come from?!_ yelled the blonde internally. She grabbed her companion's head and kissed her deeply. Nevertheless the doctor's face appeared in front of her in her mind. Gail felt sick. She felt literally sick. Pushing the other woman away she bent her head behind the nearest trash container emptying her intoxicated stomach.

"Really? Right now?" said the stranger.

"Karma is a bitch," the blonde repeated Noelle's favourite remark. She was lucky her hair was in a high ponytail.

"So, are you still sure you don't want to try a rock hard man?" Gail turned around to see the man from before with one more guy. "All I need is your…" he pointed to a certain part of female body.

"You are straight?! Whatever," the other woman rolled her eyes throwing her arms in the air and entered the bar again.

"Get off," snapped the officer tiredly. She was wasted and definitely not in mood to deal with two randy idiots.

"Oh no, I spent thirty bucks and I want them back."

"You shouldn't have offered free drinks then."

"Don't worry sweetheart we will f*k you the way you will never forget," smiled evilly the other red head man. Gail slowly backed off until she hit a solid wall. She was in no condition to fight and fear flooded her heart.

Suddenly there appeared sparks as some electronic device was broken, most probably a camera. The three people turned around to notice a small hooded person.

"Leave the officer alone or I will kick your bums the way _you_ will never forget," said the newcomer.

"You are a cop?" asked the man from the previous bar looking at the blonde.

"Like it really matters. You promised me a great chick and she is really hot," said his companion.

The small person growled and even from the distance the blonde recognised the blazing green eyes full of anger and danger. "Protect," barked Priscilla. From behind her a wolf could be seen. It made a long jump and knocked down one of the men. Miracle stood in front of the blond constable protectively snarling at the two strangers. "Last warning, leave now or have your arses bums kicked."

The men being all muscles and no brains, attacked. The red head was sent down again by a left hook while the other was slammed against the bricks by his front. The blood was spurting from his nose but it did not stop him from attacking. Priscilla being small and agile moved in time, so the man punched the metal container yelling from pain. The woman stroked his ears and he crashed down from more pain on the dirty ground. While the older officer was throwing the man into the trash container, his companion stood up preparing for an attack. Gail reacted fast enough to kick his groin very hard from behind. His knees buckled and another hit from her to his face sent him down unconscious.

Breathing heavily the older woman looked at her friend with those still green eyes and the blonde knew she was in trouble. "Can you perceive the world around you?" she asked firmly leaving the scene.

"Yes, the rush of adrenaline helps to sober up," the constable caught up with her and they went side by side.

"Then talk," she barked.

"Excuse me?"

"Explain!"

"What?" Gail was confused. The two had not seen each other for weeks and now her trainer was all pissed off at _her_?!

"I came to the station today only to see you were out of the tracking, then Holly is all mope in her lab and the only thing she said was that you broke it off. And now you are here shagging the first person who crosses your way. So what the bloody hell is happening?"

"I would like to know myself," she snarked irritated. "First it was Holly who broke it off and my mother took me from the tracking course. I told her off and reapplied but had to wait for your return. As it comes to this evening, I am free, I am single, I am drunk and I want to have sex, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Except you almost got yourself raped and most probably killed."

"None of your business."

The older woman growled and slammed her partner against a wall. "You are my working partner, you are my friend, you are my best friend's mate, so don't you dare to tell me you are not my business. Every member of my pack is my business."

Gail shook her off still frowning, nonetheless she did not oppose. It felt comforting that at least someone cared about her. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I noticed you at the bar, you passed by me when you were leaving. The girl came back alone and waves of her anger resonated through the whole room, so I wondered what you had done. What happened?" she demanded again.

"One of the guys invited me for some drinks, later he wanted sex, I sent him off and headed here. Then –"

"Not this, with Holly."

"I don't know."

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Once again, what did she tell you?!"

"Nothing really, she just rambled." Just than the blonde realised where they were heading. "What are we doing here? I can't go to Holly like this."

"You are spending the night with me, unless you want me to get you sailor drunk like this to your mommy."

They entered the flat which was very similar to Holly's. The older woman went to the kitchen, filled a large cup with water and handed it over to her friend. "Drink it all." She did as she was told and the cup was refilled again. "Isn't it heavy for your stomach, should I make you a cup of tea?" Gail shook her head. "Then drink some more."

"Are you trying to sink me?"

"No, I want you fully aware of me beating the crap out of you."

"Why am I the one to blame?!"

"You are straight and you hurt my best friend, it's logic. Drink it up!"

"I haven't been straight since the moment I met her." She pouted and finished the cup which was refilled for the third time. Gail moaned and left to the living part falling down onto the plush sofa. "Can't you just make me coffee?"

"Should I beat you right now?!" snapped the other woman.

"What the hell is it now?"

"The lack of common sense. Alcohol dehydrates the brain. The brain hurts because it is dehydrated and now you want me to make you a cup of coffee which dehydrates? Plus the caffeine keeps the alcohol in your system. Are you idiot or just blond?! Drink," the green eyes were hypnotising her so she did as she was told but not without sending deadly glares back. "In the morning you should drink tomato juice, it detoxifies the body."

"Me and tomatoes? Not a good idea."

Priscilla took the cup and left to the kitchen. Few minutes later she came back with the same cup filled with water _again_ and another mug of steaming liquid.

"What is this?" asked Gail desperate.

"Mint tea, your breath sucks," she left to a bedroom and brought a deep grey tracksuit. "Over there is the bathroom, also there is a spare toothbrush and towel under the sink. Get yourself cleaned."

The younger officer sighed dramatically but inside she was grateful. Indeed these two had a strange kind of friendship but friendship nonetheless. Gail came back feeling slightly better and noticed she had a blanket and pillow prepared by the couch. "Thanks," she said sitting down next to her friend whose eyes were back to navy blue. She took the tea and sipped.

"What did Holly ramble about?"

"I am not sure. Something about the Stewarts being cursed and that she wouldn't let the history repeat so I had to stay away from her to be alive." Gail rolled her eyes. "I am a police officer, danger is my middle name."

Silence fell upon the two women until the older one spoke up, "Lesley."

"Sorry?"

"You are a spit image of her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, always eager to find the truth. Her smile was a killer and her laugh could warm the body during the coldest days. She was an investigative journalist but refused to write any article based on gossips, therefore she spent a lot of time at the morgue and police station. She left her boyfriend for Holly. These two… they were just made for each other," she smiled at the memory. "I had not seen Holly so happy ever before. They were planning the future together and Lesley went to visit her parents for the weekend telling them the grand news about their wedding. On Monday morning she waited for Holly in the morgue… on the autopsy table… with three bullet holes in her chest, one in the heart, the other in her left lung and the third one here between the clavicles. We never found the killer neither we knew why she was killed. Well until now obviously." The blonde frowned so her colleague explained. "The voodoo b-witch."

There was a long silence. Gail had no idea what to say, she just watched her friend in horror as tears were running down the older officer's cheeks. "Erm, you obviously liked her a lot."

She snorted. "Yea, I really did. She accepted me with open arms despite me being a freak.  
"Anyway, after _that_ I buried myself in work and Holly left. She applied for Iraq medical help. After all she _is_ a doctor."

"Why?"

"I guess she wanted to feel the death close. Until the death really almost got her. Six months later their medical tent was attacked. Fortunately Holly was out of it that time but the pressure wave threw her against some rock and she hit her head gravely. She spent five weeks in coma and when she woke up she asked for Lesley and if she was in heaven. When the reality stroke, she was devastated. She refused any help form doctors as well as from the family. You see, some part of her motoric brain was injured very badly, so Holly needed a lot of physiotherapy, but she refused it all."

"What changed?"

"I made a little experiment. You know, most of your movements you do subconsciously. When you are thirsty you reach for the glass, but you don't think about reaching for the glass."

They sat in silence for a while, taking a deep breath the other woman continued. "Almost a year later she got well and left to Toronto. To change the surroundings. To meet you. First she had considered you a rebound fling who turned out to be a really good friend until you were shot at. And now the second shooting… it really feels like a curse."

"But I am still alive."

"It is only a matter of time." Priscilla stood up murmuring something about a bloody voodoo.

The blonde watched her browsing through drawers and filling her pockets with something. "What are you doing?"

"Making peace with the wolf spirit or evil forces or whatever."

"What?"

"You stay here, drink water and tea and sleep well."

"You are kidding me, right?" she stood up but immediately was knocked out of consciousness.

* * *

Gail woke up on a couch with throbbing head from pain. She looked around kicking her brain to think. Groggily she came to the bathroom and in the mirror she could see a red spot on her temple. "Damn dog," she cursed, washed the face and brushed the teeth still observing her red spot. She almost choked herself when she realised why she was hit. Spitting the tooth paste out, she ran around the whole apartment calling her friend's name. She quickly put on her shoes, took the keys from a basked on shoe rack and ran to the next building.

"Holly!" she yelled banging on the door. "Ignore the fact you don't want to see me and open up. It is important!" She was still banging. "Holly, dammit open the door!"

Finally the door opened revealing the very angry doctor. "I told you to stay away!" She was about to close but the blonde put her foot between the jamb and the door.

"Listen, yesterday Priscilla said something about making peace with spirits and evil or something. And this morning she was not at home and there was this open jar of dry weed I guess. I swear I am not kidding, come on, we have to find her," she implied pushing her will into the scientist's mind.

"It is really insane. She does not believe in any high power. Why are you wearing her clothes?"

"For heaven's sake, Holly! I got drunk last night, we met, she took care of me. We talked and she said something about making peace with these higher powers and before I could say something she knocked me out." She turned her head to reveal the red spot. "When I woke up I could not find her or Miracle. And since it's less than 24 hours I can't even report her missing. So get your head out of your butt and let's go find her before something happens! She is _your_ best friend after all!"

Still suspicious the doctor gave up, took her keys and car key. "How do you plan to seek her?"

"Erm, I would try her favourite forest and then look for footprints and paw tracks."

Luck was on their side as Gail noticed wolf tracks in the mud. She followed them deep into the forest. Also she noticed dry blood and her pulse increased. She searched faster until ahead in front of them there was a wolf pack sleeping deeply together as a big fur ball. If she had a weapon she would shoot to make them run. She prowled closer hoping to notice the only canine she knew. One of the wild animals stirred and woke up. At once it stood on its four paws and growled waking the others. Gail froze at the spot.

"Great, now we will be killed by wolves. It must be a destiny," commented the doctor sarcastically.

"Mira!" called the blonde silently praying for the cub to be between them. "Mira!" she called louder. She let her breath out when the said wolf came to the front. Recognising them, it ran and jumped into Gail's arms. "Happy to see you too, lead us to Priscilla."

All the wolves were at alert but did not attack as the two humans walked between them. Seeing her best friend on the ground, Holly sped up and knelt by her side. "Oh my… Pris, wake up," she said gently slapping her face. "Wake up, wake up!"

The other woman looked over to see a body all bruised from deep bloody scratches. The clothes was ripped at several places and looked like it would fall apart any minute.

"What –?" the wavy haired brunette tried to open her eyes. "I know you," she said with a very strange voice and started laughing. "Ouch, my arm hurts," she whined between laughs.

The doctor checked her whole body and touched the left arm that was in very unnatural position. The female on the ground yelped in pain and wolves snarled. "Another twisted shoulder, darling," commented Holly dryly.

Without any more words the younger officer straddled her colleague's waist and put her hand on the chest. "I've got her," she nodded to the doctor.

The scientist pulled and twitched to put the shoulder back into its socket. Very similar like the first time, Priscilla bent her body in pain and the younger police worker slammed her back to the ground.

"That bloody hurts," stated the smaller person and then laughed.

"Pris, you are totally high. How much did you smoke?" asked the doctor.

"A lot… and it was fuuun… and these fluffies started talking to me… that was hi-la-rious! Have you seen talking woofs?"

"And I will happily hear about it when we get you home. Come on stand up," Holly crossed her friend to the other side and put her arms under the healthy shoulder.

The constable looked around carefully observing the pack. "Where did you get them?" she frowned.

Suddenly the oldest of them sat up of her own in a second. "Home!" she repeated looking frantically from one woman to the other with absolutely dilated pupils. "We need to burn the hut," she stated and jumped on her feet and almost fell down if it was not for Holly holding her. "Bloody blood pressure," she swore and then a wide smile spread her lips. "Bloody blood. Why do we use _bloody_, anyway? _Bloody blood_, that is stupid."

"What about leaving your philosophical language nonsense for later?" suggested Gail leading them out of the forest.

"Oh of course, of course. Hut first. Let's have a joy ride!"

"To your bed," said the scientist supporting her friend.

"No Holly, I am totally drugged and higher than Eiffel tower but I am serious. We need to burn the hut. Come on, road trip to Montreal, like good old times!" she cheered.

"Is it useful to talk to her when she is like this?" asked the youngest of the women with doubts.

"Of course. Have you not been listening to me?! We need to burn the hut of that witchy… b-witch. And all curses will be broken. And you could have your happily ever after and loads of little Gailly-ies running in a family house with white picket fence, cats and dogs and wolves around. And Meredith deserves to be happy even though she is stupid and hypocritical and I want to find my mate too," she whined. Holly pushed her into the back seats of her jeep and searched the trunk for any spare clothes. "So let's visit Mum and Dad at least and I will burn the hut myself."

"Pris, I can't let you set a fire in the forest. Get dressed," she threw her jeans and a black t‑shirt.

"We must go," the other brunette insisted putting on the clothes. "We must burn the hut. I am going to Montreal," with amazing speed and agility, she opened the door and ran away.

"You crazy wolf!" yelled Holly and quickly started the car following her friend.

"She is really stubborn," noted the blonde admiring the abilities in her friend's current condition.

"Does she remind you of someone?" suggested the doctor with lifted eyebrows and rolled down the window. "Priscilla, get in the car!"

"I am going to Montreal."

"We as well."

"You are lying."

"We will go to Montreal, now come back."

"I want to go to Montreal now. I need to go."

"What you need is a bed and rest."

"I will have that once the bloody hut and all curses are down burnt into ashes."

"Priscilla, get your butt in. You don't really want me to get a ticket because of you."

"You have a police worker by your side. And if we go to Montreal you could have two."

Holly stopped the car. "Alright, you win!" she yelled defeated. "Now get it," she said more calmly.

The older officer stopped too. "Are we going to Montreal?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"If you go the wrong direction I can tell," warned the tracker.

"I know."

"And I will run away."

"I am aware of it. Now get in."

"Alright," smiled the other brunette with a big grin. First she opened the trunk for the young wolf to jump in and then she climbed to the back.

"Are we really going to Montreal now?" asked Gail with raised eyebrows quietly surprised and doubtful.

"Yes we are."

"Can we stop at home?"

"No!" opposed the other officer. "That would be a detour. We are heading straight there."

"I really need to get changed," commented the blonde measuring the clothes she wore at that time.

Arms wrapped around her neck from behind. "I like that jumpsuit. It looks on you almost as good as on me."

"I'll give you some clothes when we arrive," said Holly taking the slip to Montreal.

* * *

Twenty minutes later there could be heard a deep breathing from the back. Gail turned back to see her friend in sleep.

"What are we really going to do in Montreal?" asked the blonde.

"Burn the hut and visit my parents," replied the driver.

"Are you serious? But it was just a crazy high talk. We are not allowed to burn anything."

"And someone was allowed to screw up our lives?" asked Holly very abrasively.

"No, of course… but… do you really believe that?"

"Gail, Priscilla became a lycanthrope after she was torn with a pack of wolves. My fiancée was murdered shortly after we got engaged and now you also almost got killed by my nephew because my sister happened to have a child with our cousin and the recent test results proved there really is some genetic mutation and Tom has a certain level of mental disorder. Why do you think there is this whole incest taboo about sex between relatives? In most cases it leads to mental illness. I guess that is why my sister specialised in psychiatry at the end. Oh and my brother-in-law is dead because he was part of us. All this caused by one person. A shaman who had most certainly cursed us. I am so desperate to try anything that would break this vicious circle."

"What about cutting it down or something? As much as I like flames, setting a fire in woods is illegal and dangerous. We could burn down the whole forest."

"You know, Priscilla is crazy, she is downright crazy. Nonetheless even in her craziest idea there is always a seed of sense."

"I still don't get it," sighed the blonde and leaned her head against the backrest.

"During inquisition, why were witches burnt?"

"Erm, to purify their bodies, I think?"

"Exactly. I admit it was drastic and most of the time useless and only for political reasons. Many people suffered and it was cruel. Therefore I promise I will make sure there will be no living soul when we burn the cottage down to ashes. But fire it must be, because fire is purifying."

"I don't like it."

"You can stay in the car."

"No, not like that. I am scared of losing you. Well, unless I already have," the constable remarked giving a side-glance to the driver.

Holly sent her a quick look and put her hand on the blonde's leg. "I love you. I want you. And right now I am more upset than worried about anything else. When I was in Montreal I visited Erica's home but could not find a thing. No voodoo dolls, nothing suspicious. Maybe it's hidden somewhere. If we burn the hut we might burn everything evil… hopefully."

* * *

They arrived to the destination. Priscilla took a petrol can which Holly kept in her car just in case she would be stuck in the middle of nowhere without gas.

As promised the scientist checked the hut first. There was no one and Gail noticed the inside appeared the same way like she had seen it the last time. Priscilla was outside looking for big stones to be placed around the wooden cottage. There was still the possibility that tree crown would catch the fire but at least they could prevent the flames to be spread on the ground. Then the wavy hair woman went inside with the can and spilled the petrol on the floor and walls. She lightened up her lighter and threw it in.

"Since when do you wear lighters?" asked the blonde suspiciously.

"Hello? I smoke weed all night, how do you think I lit the joints?"

"Campfire?" Then she realised something illegal. "How come you have weed. You are a _police officer_."

"Special exception. Because I am allergic to medicaments I have permission to have got a few plants on my own."

The smoke was coming out of the windows and under the door. They could see the flames inside burning everything what came in their way.

"Any prayers, girls?" asked the oldest of them.

"May we finally be free and happy," sighed the doctor.

"May all curses be broken," said the tracker.

"May the fire stay in this place," peeped out the blond constable. She looked back, ready to run to the car for a fire extinguisher. She felt like an arsonist, nonetheless she stood on the place watching the flames. There was always something hypnotising about it.

Holly smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulder pulling her close to kiss the temple.

The three women sat on the ground watching the fire, each in her own world. Gail had many questions but did not want to interrupt the silence. Maybe the two others were praying away all the bad that had been caused by the malicious woman. It was a sacred moment, actually sacred hours until there was nothing left but ashes in the middle of a stone circle. It was already dark when the last flame died.

"Well," Priscilla broke the silence as first. "We know that at least some of our prayers were granted."

"Nobody came and nothing else was set on fire," commented the scientist.

Gail's stomach growled from hunger. "Sorry about that." She had been so stressed up that there was no time to eat for the whole day. "I dare say we deserve a good food now."

"I concur," agreed her colleague.

"Let's go to Mum and Dad's," suggested Holly. They returned the petrol can back into the trunk of the car and headed to the house.

The parents were very surprised but wrapped them all in a warm family embrace.

"Were you making a campfire? You smell horribly," remarked Mr Stewart.

The older officer shook her head. "Don't ask Dad."

They ate dinner of sirloin steak and rice, chatting with the parents. The evidence that Gail recorded about previous murders of the madwoman cleared many unsolved cases and also the one because of which Priscilla got demoted. Mr Stewart promised that soon she would get her ranks and position back. The blond constable had to think about her future, because when her trainer got the job back, she would be left without a training officer. Or maybe she would be transferred to Montreal? For a while she had to think about how bad or good the option would be. She would definitely be out of her mother's reach but she would have to leave her friends. Would she be able to do what Chris had done two years ago? And what about her girlfriend?

* * *

They arrived home at late night. The blonde picked up her things from Priscilla's place while Holly was waiting in front of her building. The young woman came back to her waiting partner her clothes from last night pressing tightly to her chest. She was nervous. "So…"

"Come up with me," asked the doctor quietly.

Gail looked up straight into the chocolate eyes. "You hurt me."

"I know. I wanted to protect you."

"I know. Still I am pretty upset."

The officer did not seem to go away, so the brunette took her hand and led her inside. Gail dropped her clothes by the door and went to the familiar living room. On the table she noticed two framed photos. One was of her and Holly and the other of Holly and a beautiful golden blond woman with hazel eyes. Giving her a blue contact lens and dying her hair bleach blonde, she could be Gail's older sister. They were laughing hugging each other happily. The scientist came to the constable with two steaming mugs. "Is that Lesley? Priscilla mentioned her." The older woman nodded setting the cups down on the coffee table, and taking over the photo. "It must have been hard meeting me after she died."

"It was."

"Are you… are you with me because of her?"

"Not anymore."

The police worker nodded and questions started running in her head. She needed to think it through. And go through. Through the door. Out of here. "I guess, I will be going now." She needed some more time to think in peace. There were thousands of ideas in her brain, mostly about _why_ and _if_.

As she was passing the doctor, Holly spoke up. "Gail," she called waiting for her partner to turn around, "it might start as a memory of someone I loved and I needed to hold on the past for some more time but when I got to know you… you are unique, you are different, special. I love you for who _you_ are. The insanely witty, smart, loyal, snarky person who dared to call me '_Lunchbox_' the first day we met."

"Do you love me more than her?"

The brunette closed her eyes and shook her head. "Differently." There was a silent moment when the officer bent her head looking at her feet, ready to leave. Alas she was stopped again. "Do you love me more than Collins?"

Gail looked up with a quizzical expression. "Well, duh?"

"Do you want to marry me?"

At that moment the world stopped spinning as the younger woman was trying to catch a breath and make her heart slow down. "Excuse me?"

"You were about to marry him."

"But that was different. It was the past."

"Every love is different. Some loves are more intensive than the others, but always different. At that time Collins was yours just like Lesley was mine."

"Where are you going with this?" The constable's are were flicking from the main door to Holly's eyes and back. She wanted to leave as much as she wanted to stay.

"Lesley was the love of my life in the past, just like Collins was yours. But now you Gail, you are my present and I can only pray all the Gods and Goddesses for you to be my future." She made a step forward and took Gail's hands in hers. "I am sorry what I put you through. You suffered a lot for me already. However I couldn't stand if you appeared dead on my autopsy table too. I would die for real. I needed to keep you safe whatever it took."

The slightly smaller woman looked up. One glance into those deep orbs and she knew she was not a faded memory. Without hesitation she kissed the tempting lips hungrily, pressing them together and she almost melted at the familiar sensation.

"We need to take a shower," commented the doctor in a misty voice.

"Only if it means joined shower," Gail smirked and let herself being led to the bathroom.

Between kisses they managed to undress each other and enter under the warm stream of water. Gail pressed herself closer. The skin on skin caused the heat and arousal increased in both of their bodies and the breaths sped up. There was no feeling like this. Holly's body against hers. The soft olive skin in contrast of her own porcelain white. They both started moaning at the need of more touch. Their moves quickened, kisses were hectic and their bodies pled for more as they were reaching their peaks. Gail slammed their mouths together to silent her orgasmic scream.

And it was just the beginning of a very passionate night.

* * *

They lied snuggled together after another powerful love-making. Holding each other tight and smoothing the other's body anywhere they could reach.

"Maybe Lesley sent me into your life," the blonde said out loud her thought.

"What do you mean?" asked the scientist looking up, squinting at the idea.

"She passed away and then you almost got killed but you survived and came here to Toronto. I am sure you could choose other city to work in like Ottawa or Vancouver but you came to me. It's like a destiny. Plus she looked like me."

"Since when do _you_ believe in destiny?"

"Holly, a few hours ago we were burning down a voodoo hag's hut to break up curses. We were not caught for hours and the fire did not spread. I am willing to believe in loads of supernatural things right now. Just in case, I will stop by Celery's, anyway."

Holly laughed and pulled her girl into a firmer hug and kiss. A kiss that changed into a smooch and smooch into a heavy make-out, hands running all over the bodies and sensitive spots brushing against each other again.

* * *

**_thank you!_**


	17. Chapter 17 – Undercover Operation

**thank you all for the kind reviews, they really are fuel for my train of thoughts going on :)**

**also big thanks to all of you who are still interested in this story, and I really hope you sit comfortable in the train of mine because... big mission is coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Undercover Operation**

The life was great. If it was not for crimes and other types of disturbance, Gail would say the life was perfect. Until Luke Callaghan appeared at the parade, which usually meant murders. And it really did. The blond detective briefly explained the recent cases of six murder victims, so the uniforms should be careful with sharp eyes since two of the victims were Toronto residents.

The two trackers were called to Frank's office and the blonde noticed there was also Percy waiting for them. "This looks serious," she said looking from one man to another.

"Six murders within the last three months. The last victim was found a week ago," explained Percy and looked straight at his friend. "We need you Pris, we need a good tracker with even better mind."

"What can you say about the victims?" asked Gail.

"All females around thirty," responded Luke. "They were found in Oshawa, Belleville, Kingston, Brockville, Smiths Falls and Perth, buried under maple tree with one leaf marking their heads."

Priscilla frowned and looked at her old partner. "Do we have a copycat here?"

He shrugged. "I don't think so. Rockwood was executed six months ago."

"Reincarnation?" suggested Gail. Her trainer shot at her a stern glare . "What? During the last year I have witnessed so many supernatural things, I wouldn't wonder."

"Let's try to be normal here," implied the older woman.

"You are the one to talk."

"Then let me be _the only_ supernatural here."

"You are not," said the Montreal detective. "And you won't like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's wait for –"

A woman entered the door. "Hi," she greeted with her charming smile.

"– Holly, yes," Percy finished his sentence.

The pathologist offered her a quick smile and looked at the Staff Sergeant, pointing to the windows she asked, "May I?" The man nodded and she quickly closed the blindfolds.

"It will get worse," commented the tracker watching her best friend.

"Yes. The homicides are connected. They show the same patterns of cuts. I assume the murderer might be a doctor, most likely pathologist, because the cuts are clean with high precision that can be gained by every day's job." She placed some pictures of cut injuries on the chests which looked very similar. "The cause of death was tearing out the still beating heart."

The blond officer felt her hair on the nape stand up. "What connected the victims in life?"

"Blond women, 27-34 years old," Luke pulled out his notepad from a back pocket. "The woman found in Oshawa lived here in Toronto, Belleville victim used to visit her parents in Toronto every other weekend. Kingston girl was happily married spending her whole life there. The victim in Brockville was a business woman from Ottawa. And the victim in Perth we are still investigating, but so far she was from Toronto, spending a good time in the countryside with her boyfriend.  
"When we investigated their families they did not know each other and there was nothing in common. Except the look, age and so far no children, there is no other connection to them."

"So they are a random pick. What about the victim from Smiths Falls?" asked Priscilla frowning.

"She is quite a mystery. We haven't been able to find her family yet."

"You will not like it," said Percy tentatively with a knowing grimace.

The brunette looked from her old partner to the doctor, who shook her head and placed the photos on the desk one by one. The women all had blond hair, blue eyes except the last one whose were poked out.

"What is wrong with this one?" asked Gail. She could hear a light growling by her side which was getting stronger by every second.

"Her eyes were amber," said Holly tentatively. "That's why I assume they were removed."

Priscilla slammed her hands on the table, clenching the edge, her body was all tenses and her hands looked like in cramp. She bent her head snarling.

"Dr Stewart, can you explain the yellow eyes?" asked Luke curiously. "Or were they just lens?"

"The woman was a lycanthrope," said the doctor tenderly not leaving her eyes from her best friend. "I went through her medical file and she had several signs of lycanthropy."

"You mean like a werewolf?" wondered the blond detective confused. "That is a little sci-fi."

"Welcome to my world," Priscilla looked up and him and he jumped back hitting the glass door. His face was full of terror and if he could he would disappear or at least wake up from a nightmare.

"No, _lycanthrope_, Detective Callaghan. The brain function is a little different in case of these people, with reduced sight but increased smell and hearing, also their physiology is slightly different, nevertheless lycans cannot shape shift into a wolf form."

"Gentlemen," said Percy in the softest voice he could. He looked from Luke to Frank who was frozen on the chair, his eyes wide yet he was not surprised. "I recommend you to calm down before screaming."

"Pris," said Gail gently and bent to her colleague. She noticed the yellow eyes and instinctively made a step back. She was used to the weird eye colour changing but only from blue to grey or green. This amber colour she had seen twice and only for a few seconds. "I guess you are totally pissed off," remarked the younger constable.

Holly came close to her best friend and placed her hand on the other woman's back. "Take a deep breath in and hold it." Priscilla did as she was told while the doctor watched her watch. "Hold still." After a whole minute the scientist let her breathe out.

"That was new," said the brunette tracker, shaking her head, her eyes were back to the usual navy blue colour. "Sorry guys, that was unexpected even for me," the oldest woman apologised.

"And I thought after seeing so many gross murders, nothing can surprise me," said Luke visibly relaxed now.

Holly's phone rang, she picked it up and went to the other side of the room.

"Is she from Smiths Falls?" asked Priscilla.

"Yes," said Percy. "Honestly I don't think she was picked up because she was a lycan, yet the forensics had to collect her parts and put them together like a jigsaw."

"So, in this case it was a crime of passion? Or maybe extra chopping from fear?" The two detectives nodded. "Splendid. And you want me to track the killer." The two men agreed again.

"And Peck would be the bait," said Luke. "She is great as undercover person. She can always catch the role she plays."

"No way," protested the training officer.

"Peck?" asked Frank.

Gail stood just like that without moving a muscle. Her last undercover mission ended horribly and she herself still had nightmares from time to time. Alas she was the police officer. "I will do it," she said in shaky voice.

"If you send us both, you will have no tracker here," Priscilla kept protesting.

"Finding this killer is the top priority," said the Staff Sergeant. "Peck is the killer's type of victims and sending two sniffers increases the chance to catch the bastard."

The doctor joined the group with pensive expression.

"Holly?" asked the Montreal detective. "What did you find out?"

"My intern went through the toxicology again and she found high level of MDMA and dopamine."

"So they were sexually assaulted?" asked Priscilla frowned.

"Not necessarily. With the level they had, they might be more than willing."

"So someone drugged them, shagged them and tore out their hearts."

"Pretty much," the scientist nodded. "Except the lycanthrope girl, she was dead within half an hour after she was drugged. In her case the rest was more of a charade."

"Bloody hell, that's fast. What kind of cocktail was it?"

"Very strong one and very deadly for someone who is allergic to chemicals. Obviously we are dealing with a very avid sexual deviant with a degree in chemistry. The drug was home-made."

"Oi, if there was sex involved you should be able to pull out DNA," noted Priscilla.

"The victims were… cleaned, disinfected. There was no foreign DNA."

"Just great and you want to send this kid into the mess," said Priscilla with a small growl, tilting her head towards her ward. "What is your brilliant plan then?" She looked at the three men thoroughly.

The Staff Sergeant stood up and pointed to a map. "We are looking for a traveller from Toronto to either Ottawa or Montreal." He started drawing lines and noted to the. "According to what we know, the murderer was on the way to Montreal, and his victims were found in Oshawa," he made circles in the line, "Belleville, Kingston, Brockville. I assume that here might be the time when media announced a serial killer, so he changed the direction up to North and made a detour to Ottawa. Next victims are here Smiths Falls and Perth."

"Why not Kempt Ville or Carleton?" asked the blond constable.

"Do I look like a serial killer, Peck?

"No Sir, but this can mean the killer might go back to Toronto."

"It will be Ottawa for some time," said her trainer.

"Why do you think so?"

"Big city, grand city, capital city. More victims to satisfy their needs, which means more dead people."

"So, who are we looking for?" asked the youngest officer.

"Someone with needles in their bag. All victims had a punctured wound between their ribs," said Holly.

"That is good," said Frank optimistically. "We know it's a pathologist with degree in chemistry and drugged needles around."

"Yeah, right," said Priscilla sardonically and folded her arms on her chest. She looked at her best friend. "How do you usually introduce yourself when you are making a move on someone?"

The other brunette chuckled and with her typical lopsided grin, responded, "That I am a scientist."

_More like 'sexy forensic pathologist with a lunchbox giving medical jurisprudence lesson'_, thought Gail.

The chocolate skinned man looked confused so Priscilla clarified, "Pathologists won't introduce themselves as pathologists. It is not a very attractive job. Big brains, many ideas, many options, many lies or just general statements."

"But you would know if someone lied," offered the blonde woman.

"That is why I want Priscilla on the job," said the dark hair detective.

"What is the time of death between the victims?" the smaller tracker looked up at her best friend.

"The first one is dead for eight weeks, the second victim was killed three days later. The third victim five weeks ago, the fourth three, the fifth ten days and the last one eight days ago," replied the doctor.

"What does this tell us?" asked Frank.

"We are screwed," said the training officer. "There is no pattern. Murders are random."

"I guess we have about two weeks until the next one," thought Percy aloud.

Another woman entered the office. Once she was noted all police workers stood up saluting. "At ease," she said.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" the blonde constable was the first one to speak up.

The senior officer looked at her but turned her attention to the Montreal guy. "Detective Grant, I spoke to the Chief of Police in Ottawa, they are awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you very much, Superintendent."

"So, how do you solve homicides in Montreal?" asked Luke provocatively.

"We send the sniffers and secure the trees," responded the other detective.

"And I will need a team of young people who trust each other," said Priscilla to the boss.

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Frank.

"Epstein for sure, he is a paranoid chameleon, he will be cautious." She came to the window and spread the blind folder. "Diaz, he is cute and people will trust him easily."

"You know the person hunts women," reminded Luke. "Blond women."

"I will take Peck under my wings –or paws," she added in a whisper, then she looked at the senior officer, "unless you get her out of this."

"No!" protested Gail. "I am the right person to go."

"Gail, if they kidnap you again I swear you will spend the rest of your carrier as an office rat," warned the elder woman.

"They would have to go through me first," said Priscilla before her trainee could spit something juicy back to her mother. "I would like to have McNally, she has good instinct but also has a habit of messing up operations."

"She did well at the last one," replied Frank.

"If she messes this up, she will be suspended for good this time. Who is the official guarantor of this mission?"

"Toronto," responded the dark skinned man. "Detective Grant was sent here because of the similarity of the cases. Anyone else?"

"Nash, she can keep the three in line while we will be sniffing around."

"Nash will stay, she has a little boy to take care of." Obviously parenthood made Frank softer. It was understandable, but every police worker must count with the possibility of spending some time away from their family due to a mission and doing greater good.

"So does Percy."

"But missing a mother is more difficult than missing a father."

The Montreal man shrugged. "I consider myself the femme, yet I believe my husband would take a good care of our son." The elder officers stood a little shocked.

"Priscilla," said the blond woman. "Traci can be the base here, she can put things together fast and she is thorough. Take Collins instead."

"What can he do?" asked Percy.

"He is a military soldier," responded the youngest officer. "Lousy boyfriend but he has sharp eye. Do you have a plan?"

The dark hair detective nodded. "Every one of you will be paired up with Ottawa police and placed in each region. The critical will be Kanata because that is the point of arrival, then Downtown and Gloucester-Orleans."

"If the killer really heads to Montreal then the Gatineau must be secured too. Me and Peck will take Downtown," stated the training officer.

"Naturally," smiled Percy. "And the soldier boy could take north if we need any last minute shooting. The rest I don't know."

"Chris is trustworthy," said Gail looking at her colleagues through the glass window. "He takes the beginning and asks around. People will tell him everything suspicious. Place Dov in Gloucester and Orleans. He can tell when people seem off, and he won't let anyone leave before doing a check out. McNally talks a lot, she has no problem with making friends. Just don't pair her up with a man. Put her in the west Nepean and may she send reports to you."

"And the east part?" asked Luke.

"East Division and the two of us," replied the other detective. "Let's pray nothing will happen there, because so far Ottawa already thinks it's our fault for having a twisted criminal like that as an example and the second to blame is Toronto, because they _sent_ the killer their way."

"Superintendent," called Priscilla. "Could you take us to the top security toys, please?"

"Come with me," before the Montreal people left, Elaine looked at her daughter with a worried smile.

"Callaghan, call the five," said the Staff Sergeant and said into his chair heavily.

The boss clarified the situation to the rest of the youngest officers and explained their tasks. Everyone understood the gravity of this assignment and eagerly nodded, ready to have their job done the best possible way.

They all had three hours to prepare themselves.

* * *

The two women arrived home and the young officer sat on the sofa letting out a loud sigh. She leaned her head against the backseat closing her eyes. Meantime by the door Holly settled the pad and toys for the wolf-cub she would be taking care off.

"Gail?" asked the doctor holding two cups of tea.

"Thank you," she said taking the mug. "I will be fine. We will be fine." It appeared that she was trying to convince herself more than her partner. "Priscilla is obsessed with security. She would implant a chip in our heads to monitor us."

"Most likely she would let monitor your phones and place bugs in bras and briefs."

"We have two hours before I will have to go," noted the blonde raising her eyebrows suggestively. "It is not a lot of time."

"I am sorry, Gail," the doctor took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I am in no condition."

"It is alright," purred the younger woman nuzzling her girlfriend's neck. "You just lay down and I will map every part of you for me. I will print it into my brain."

"Gail, I am sorry but –" her trousers were off and shirt already unbuttoned.

"Look at me," commanded the constable gently. Her girlfriend looked up and she continued, "Two weeks, honey, two weeks the least. So just look at me and make love to me like we will be separated for two years."

"That's one horrible idea," said the other woman but chuckled. Gail ran her hand down under the black underwear which caused a moan.

"At least you are in mood now," she teased. "I promise to take it slow until you start to beg me to make you come."

"We will see." Holly smiled her famous lopsided grin with mischief sparks in her deep brown eyes and flipped them over so she was on the top now.

They kissed, smoothed each other but the arousal never came to either of them. Somehow the thought of sex invoked six dead women and with heavy thoughts it was hard to perform. They lied naked side by side, enjoying the last moments of each other's warmth.

* * *

**_thank you for your time!_**


	18. Chapter 18 – Ottawa

**let's put a little bit more drama into the story**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Ottawa**

When the time arrived, the officers jumped into a big blue van. Luke was driving while Percy pulled out some electronic devices and gave a lecture.

"Give me your phones, guys." He collected them into a box. "I will keep them with me. Now here are your new best friends," he showed them another box with brand new cell phones. "All of them have eight megapixels camera so take pictures about anything and everything suspicious, and a tracking chip just in case the phone would be discharged or turned off due to troubles. And here are bugs, all of you put them wherever you want, but they will be with you all the time." It was a small black button barely noticeable. "You can wear it as jewellery or a pin it into your clothes, whatever. If you press it for five seconds the microphone will be activated." He showed them practical demonstration of using the bug and also everything was recorded to a computer in the van.

"Once we see your bugs and phones go different directions, we will call to check up. Better safe than sorry."

"Do we have any story?" asked Nick.

"You are young people who want to get to know the capital. Keep it simple. Don't call home, keep only contacts of each other and me and Luke of course." He pointed to the circle in the van. "I don't care where will you be hanging out, but I expect your calls every night, Diaz between ten and half past ten, McNally half past ten to eleven, Collins, eleven to eleven thirty, Epstein to midnight and Pris, you until one." All constables nodded in understanding. "I and Luke will be camping in the east Nepean, we will have fun with all these fancy electronic thingies and keep in touch with 15th division. Any questions?" They shook their heads they had none. "Have a rest until we get there."

* * *

Chris was the first one out and paired up with a woman who frowned at him. Obviously she would much rather work with a tough guy like Nick. Next was Andy who was expected by an auburn hair woman about forty years old, with a big smile and sparkling blue eyes. Then the car headed to the north leaving Nick in the care of a middle age blond man with short hair and lots of muscles. He looked like a military man so Nick was very pleased. Dov got off in Gloucester coupled with a young man who was similar to Chris, tall and cute.

"Your turn," called Luke to the last two undercover police workers. "Be careful." Gail could not speak, she felt like she had a lump in her throat.

"Yeah be careful," repeated Percy. "Holly will dissect me alive if you die." He pulled out keys. "It is just a flat in a cheap block house with loads of annoying neighbours, because someone will notice if you were missing or something." He pulled them both into a hug. "Act fast –"

"– and think even faster," both women finished for him and left the car.

* * *

They entered the room. Indeed it was a small flat. The main door led to the kitchen with a table in the middle, on the right there was a spacy bathroom and on the left there could be seen a bedroom with two beds, TV set and a wardrobe.

Gail sat on one bed heavily. "How long do you think we will stay here?"

"Until we get the bloody bastard," answered her companion setting her things into the wardrobe and drawer. "I can't believe Percy made me have a cell phone."

"Welcome to the world of technology," Gail commented dryly, thinking about unpacking now or later when she would need things. Laziness won. "So where do we start?"

"With a shower and then out to the streets. Hopefully we will catch some tracks."

* * *

Three days later they obtained a call from Percy that there was a dead woman under a maple tree with maple leaf on the '_grave_' in Kanata. Chris and his partner found it when they were playing golf.

"For heaven's sake, Percy!" yelled Priscilla to the phone quickly marching to a bus stop. "The… _guys_ were supposed to guard every three!" Obviously it was hard to speak in code words when anger shook her whole body and eyes turned the usual blazing green colour. "I will have their heads on silver plates… or you will first and then when I have my… _work_ back I will finish their carriers off – I really do not care – Give me the position – Fine," she hung up and Gail had a feeling her colleague would throw the phone into the river if she could. She took a deep breath and held it because they were on the street with many people around. Then she turned around and smiled broadly. "Last night a guy told me about a great golf club in Kanata, let's try it!"

"I don't do sports."

"Just because you don't do balls anymore does not mean we cannot have fun," she teased. "At least there are holes."

The blonde did three long steps, wrapped her arm around her colleague's neck and ruffled her hair.

* * *

They arrived to the golf club. Luke and Percy showed their badges and officers let them all in.

The younger woman looked up at the tree. "I sucked at botany but I guess the leaf that was found on the grave is not from this tree," she stated and pointed at the trunk and up to the crown. "This one looks sick."

"Well observed, madam," said an elderly man who introduced himself as a forensic botanist. "This tree is very old and eaten by worms and bugs inside out," he pointed to a mouldered place of the trunk.

Meantime Priscilla was roaming around and unnoticeably sniffing, hypnotising the ground. "Weren't you the one who told me to look around and not just the ground," hinted Gail.

"There is nothing around," replied her partner frankly looking for something. "Hey, Docs, how long is the body dead?" she called to some forensics.

"Four days."

"Darn," sighed the brunette. "The grass is so short that any traces are long gone. It is someone small or at least skinny and light."

"So, we have a _petite_ pathologist-chemist with inclination to sexual deviance. It gets better every day!" proclaimed Percy cynically.

Gail looked around the golf field. "Do you think there is a silver lining in putting things into holes?" Five heads turned her way with shocked expressions. In that moment the blonde realised how stupid it must sound. "Actually I mean it," she squinted at her thought. "This club can be just a place to hide a body under a maple tree or if the killer is really a golf fan we should check the golf club members."

"You spend too much time with me," Priscilla said, standing up smiling. "You will have to ask a shrink."

"I'll call Meredith," suggested Percy and retreated from them.

"I will take you Downtown," offered Luke.

"What do we do?" asked Chris pointing himself and his female partner.

"Go to the bars and talk to people," replied Priscilla. "Also," she turned to the detective, "let the media know about it. Luckily the killer will back off for some time now when their tactic was revealed."

"McNally should be prepared for troubles. I don't believe there will be more murders in Kanata," suggested the blond officer.

* * *

Actually there were no murders or revealed murders for three weeks. Gail had the feeling she could pass the Downtown blindfolded, that good she knew the place. It was a hot summer day when the two female officers walked down the now familiar streets. Suddenly the younger woman stopped to look at a newspaper title '_The number of missing people increases_'. She caught the sleeve of her colleague.

"Pris, make _the_ call," she whispered and took the papers leafing to the missing persons section.

"Damn this phone," cursed the brunette fighting with the device.

"_Yeah_?" asked Luke from the other end of the line.

"Priscilla look, there is another missing blond woman," said Gail clearly but not attracting too much attention to them. "Remember the murder three weeks ago? Do you think this may be connected?"

"Call me morbid but better missing than finding dead," replied the other police worker shaking her phone. "What papers are those?"

"Ottawa Sun. Do you think guys had read that?" They made a pause before Gail snatched for the electronic. "And give me the phone before you harm someone," she took the device and disconnected the phone call. She returned the phone and they continued their walk. "This is bad."

"And it will get worse," commented Priscilla who was looking over her shoulder sniffing the air. Suddenly she pulled her companion in a narrow ally pressing her against a wall putting her hand on one side next to her head and the other on her waist. The blonde freaked out a bit but before she could ask aloud the other woman started talking.

"You look really hot in this dress," she said seductively pushing their bodies together.

"Thank you?" Gail replied still confused. She could not say the touch was unpleasant, alas she was absolutely perplexed.

"You have these sparks in your eyes and your lips look very kissable." Now the constable was ready to freak out aloud as her partner leaned closer. Before their lips met the brunette snatched for something slamming it against a wall. It was a boy about twelve years old screaming.

"What do you want?!" shouted Priscilla. "Why are you following us?!"

"¡Dejame! ¡Dejame!" he yelled.

"¡Dime que quieres!" demanded the smaller police worker. The boy kept screaming, so the woman growled deeply and pressed her cramped hand over his mouth. "Yo juro que te como si no dejas de gritar, ¿entiendes?"

Gail looked from one to another. Her knowledge of Spanish told her that Priscilla was demanding what the boy wanted and that she would eat him if he did not stop yelling.  
The boy was scared, whining with tears in his dark eyes while the older officer kept growling, her eyes blazing green and her colleague could swear her teeth were not very human-like either.

"¿Que quieres de nosotras?" asked the brunette again.

"Esa rubia para el club de mi tio Paco," he said pointing to Gail. He wanted the blonde for his uncle's club, _WHAT_?

"Javier!" called a man who appeared in the ally with them. He was tall, rough, Hispanic type. "Ven."

The boy ran to his uncle and hid behind his leg pointing to the blonde woman. "Es quapa pero bollera."

"What am I?" asked Gail. She was missing some slang words.

"Beautiful but dyke," answered the other officer still watching the newcomer. She stood in front of her partner protectively, even though she was three inches smaller. "¿Que quereis de nosotras?"

"One of my girls not showed up for three days," he said with a strong accent. "I need to replace her. She," he pointed to Gail, "is perfect match. I pay good, every night, after work."

"What kind of job is it?"

"Come and see," he said and offered his business card.

"A STRIP CLUB!" the police worker yelped, reading the card properly but the man was already gone.

Priscilla looked up at her with pensive look. "No, you are the perfect match to a girl who hasn't showed up at work for three days."

"Well, I am hot," replied the constable still staring at the card.

"You are blond."

The younger woman sent her colleague a deadly glare but did not see any teasing, just the pensive look. "If I try not to take it as an offence then –" Immediately the wheels in her brain started working. "Oh shit!"

Gail's phone rang. She picked up and saw Percy's ID. "What's up? Did you get the call about missing people?"

"Yes, where is Priscilla?"

"Here with me," she frowned. "Why?"

"Her phone is moving west along the river."

"Pris, where is your phone?" she asked, watching her partner scrabbling her pockets.

"Bloody b-boy!" she yelped and rushed forward.

"Later Percy, we are gonna hunt a little kid who stole it," she disconnected and ran after her friend.

"¡Oi, ladron, esperame!" yelled Priscilla over the street. The constable did not think that screaming at a thief to wait would help, but he was a child after all.

After two minutes of running the brunette caught him behind his t-shirt and slammed him against a wall again. "¡Dame mi telefono!" she growled again. And for the effect she looked him straight in the eyes, showing him her teeth. She offered her other hand and Javier returned the phone, shaking from fear. The older officer hid her cell back into her pocket and took the boy sending him into a trash container.

"I see it is your favourite way of dealing with men," commented the blonde folding her arms on her chest.

They turned around to leave the place when they heard a blood freezing shriek. They turned around and somebody else was in the container. That person looked around frantically and left the bin in dirty clothes. Priscilla rushed after that someone, even though the stranger started climbing the brick wall up and disappeared on a roof running away. Gail had to run after her friend and jumped on her to take her down from the wall she was already climbing as well.

"What the hell?" the younger woman wondered, ignoring the screaming child behind.

"Haven't you noticed?" Priscilla asked in awe.

"A smelly street jumper?"

"So you haven't." She looked back over the wall and the roof where the person had run away. "She was a lycanthrope."

The kid kept screaming and Gail was at the edge of her nerves not to burst out. "WHAT?!" she snapped at him and the boy pulled out a human hand. "Just great," the blonde sighed, rolling her eyes and they called the detectives.

The two trackers had observed the scene until the forces arrived.

"Ladies, what did you find?" asked Percy, treating them like any witnesses.

"Cute blonde, chopped into pieces after wild sex and a smell of ammonia," the brunette responded fast in a whispered then looked up to her old partner's eyes. "The boy stole my phone, I ran after him and threw him into the trash as he belongs, then he started screaming and we found this. I will need a stripper therapy," she sighed. Gail raised her eyebrows and nudged her ribs. They all kept façade faces until the police let them leave.

"You just had to mention it, didn't you?" asked Gail angrily.

"Huh?"

"The strip club. I am not going there."

"What?" her colleague asked, looking puzzled. The younger officer pulled out the card they had got hours ago. "Oh no, I mean most likely yes, but that was not what I had in mind."

"What are you talking about?" frowned the younger woman.

"You will see later."

Without any more words they went to their temporary home, got showered and prepared some meal.

* * *

Somebody rang the bell and Priscilla jumped up from her chair and opened the door. There was a fireman. _Percy_ as a fireman! In one hand he had a recorder and in the other a big bouquet of flowers, birthday balloons and a bag. Gail looked very surprised but did not let a sound out.

"Madam, I heard there was a fire to be extinguished," he said teasingly.

"Right inside of me, my saviour," the brunette said seductively and pulled him inside. She pointed to the bedroom and the guy went in and played the recorder.

A mix of music and women's giggling and laughing came from the device. Percy intensified the volume, put off his jacket and the three police workers gathered on the ground. From the balloons, bouquet and bag, the detective pulled out photos and articles about the missing women and they started talking about the whole situation.

"You start first," asked the man so his colleagues told him everything what happened that day. "Ah well, I found the girl's files. She was murdered six days ago."

"But why was she found in a trash container?" asked Gail.

"Because the killer had not found the new way to mark _their_ work, yet," replied her partner. "Every maple tree is guarded so they have to find other way. I assume she started to smell badly so the killer wanted to get rid of the body not really thinking about how. Also I believe our murderous pathologist is forensics. Both of the women in the golf club and the container, were tainted with ammonia so neither dogs could sniff any traces or smells."

A loud banging was heard as someone tried to get into their flat. Gail stood up, took off her dress and put on Percy's fireman jacket. She ruffled her hair and smeared the lipstick. Her companions stopped the recorder.

"Yes?" she answered the door with the sweetest smile she could place. On the other side there stood a middle aged man in flip-flops and dressing gown over his undershirt and shorts.

"We are trying to sleep!" he snapped angrily.

"Oh I am sorry, sir, my friend is celebrating her birthday," the blond woman apologised with the same sweet voice. "Do you think you can excuse us for this night and put earplugs?" she batted her eyelids.

"Go to the centre to celebrate, here are people who want to sleep!"

"Come on darling," purred Percy wrapping his hands around her waist from behind. "Oh hi," he greeted the stranger like he had noticed him just then and offered a hand to shake. Gail sneaked a peek at the male friend because she did not feel the rough material of his fireman trousers. At the sight her jaw almost dropped on the ground. Percy stood there just in male black thongs. She had to admire what was hidden under the fireman uniform and all clothes actually. This man was slim but all muscled that medics could learn anatomy from him. He was not overbuilt just enough to show every muscle when he tightened them.

"I am sorry, Mr," said the detective in a dreamy voice. "I am just doing my job." He leaned closer to him over Gail's shoulder. "These girls are… wow," he winked at him but it seemed that nothing could move the grumpy older man until Priscilla came to the door. She hit the nail on its head when she came –as the blonde noticed– completely naked.

"Come on guys," she said leisurely, "oops," she said and quickly hid behind the young man but she reveal everything for long enough to change the expression on the older man's face. "You fireman," she said annoyed, "you are supposed to extinguish the fire with your big fire hose and not spend your best youth here talking to a grandpa. We don't pay for chat but… _fun_."

"You…" said the older man annoyed.

"No, _you_ go home, man up and be louder than us. Chocolate, strawberries, champagne, foreplay and… well. Unless you have a problem with that part?"

"Of course I don't!" and he marched away puffing from anger and maybe determination for his new mission.

The tracker rolled her eyes and went to dress up, also the detective pulled back his t-shirt and trousers and Gail changed to a shirt and jeans. They replayed two tracks back and played the recorder again this time just a little quieter.

"Back to the case, we are still screwed and girls keep missing," noted the older woman.

"Actually I believe the club is a good track. The last missing girl is from the club you have invitation to, so I suggest you to go there tomorrow. Look around, observe, then apply for the job, you Gail as the stripper the man wanted and Pris, you as a waitress."

The youngest of them let out a deep breath. "Where am I supposed to pin the bug if I am naked?"

"Wherever you wanted, earring, pendant, pin in the hair, it is multifunctional."

"I really have to do this, huh?" she asked desperately. "Holly will kill me."

"Why?"

"Jumping on someone else? Even if it's undercover, it's still cheating."

"Do you really think I would let you do something like that?" asked Priscilla sternly. "And you should define _cheating_ with Holly." The blonde howled sadly. "But to make you feel better in good clubs there is 'No touching' policy, so it will be up to you how far you will let it go."

"Really?" she looked up hopefully. Her friends nodded with smiles.

They settled some more details and Percy promised to send Chris and Andy to the Downtown as well to help with investigation there.

* * *

Gail woke up in the middle of the night alone in the room. She frantically looked around and got up from the bed. They were a team. They were supposed to look after each other and now her so-called-partner disappeared?! "Priscilla?" she asked worried.

"In the kitchen."

The younger woman let a breath out when she heard her friend's voice. Her brain started working and she entered the other room and noticed her colleague sitting at the table, laptop wide open, typing something. "What are you doing here at 4 o'clock?"

"Research of endorphins."

"This early in the morning?"

"Hm." She pointed out of the window. "Full moon. Insomnia."

"I would expect you to howl at the moon not playing with _electronics_."

"Just because I have a habit of losing phones does not mean I am a complete cripple when it comes to electronics… Shoot the booze!" the older police worker yelped, reading something on the screen and she took a sip from her glass.

The constable moved up and looked over her colleague's shoulder. "Bimbo69," she read her friend's nickname on some chat server.

"The sillier the more people to join the conversation."

Then Gail noticed the articles and way too many misspelling. "You have a horrible grammar and don't tell me it's the undercover being silly part."

"Alcohol may have the effect on me."

For a moment the blonde watched between her companion, the chat and the glass. She grabbed it over, sniffed it and took a sip. "Eww, this is one strong coke."

"Yup, improved with rum."

"You barely drink when we are in a bar and now…" Gail looked around and noted an empty plastic coke bottle and one quarter from the rum battle was gone as well. "What is this, your fifth drink?"

"It's a way to make the world brighter. The violence is _killing_ the beauty of the world."

"Oh my God," the blonde groaned and sat down heavily next to her tipsy friend. She supported her head with her hand, looking drowsy.

"Why do animals kill?"

The younger police officer was thinking for a while if she really should respond. After a moment of silence, she did. "To eat?"

"Go on."

"To protect their territory or themselves."

"And now tell my why people kill."

"Priscilla, I am sleepy," Gail moaned, jawing.

"Exactly, it would take you until morning to make the list. But tell me why… why are humans considered to be on higher pedestrian than animals when humans are stupid? You can make pages and pages of situation when people killed other people. But _why_?! What was the cause? We have boundaries with other countries that are quite solid. Cannibalism is not very often these days and we have all these enforces to keep people safe, so why the f*k do they kill?!  
"Also this whole raping shit. Why do people do that if they are supposed to be these higher sophisticated creatures with improved brains?! Animals don't rape. If the female does not want it, she barks or snarls or takes a swing at the randy male and he goes to find some other playmate.  
"Humans are _so_ low. Being an animal should be considered as an honour not offence."

"Priscilla, let's sleep it off and let these theories for a shrink. _I_ am a cop."

"I cannot. I have a dude here who is…" she looked at the screen, "still writing and describing every human known endorphin and my insomnia wouldn't let me anyway. You go." She returned back to her screen and squinted and some new popped chat. "What?!" she exclaimed, her eyes blazing green. "'_Short and thick or long and thin_'… I am afraid he is not asking about sausages."

"Well, tell him you are a vegetarian and you prefer flowers."

"I do that and the next question will be if I am a man or lesbian. You see, that is another problem of humans –they always label things and give them names and call them somehow. Why can't people just be who they want to be without categorising?"

"You have too many _why_ questions in the early morning."

"No, really. Can you label yourself as a lesbian? Can you truthfully say you will never be attracted to a man anymore? That you are certain there is no man who could sweep you off your feet?"

"And we switched from _why_ questions to _can_," sighed the blonde. "Well, I hope so because I have no intention of letting Holly go." Interesting that instead of a snarky comment her confession came first.

The older woman burst out laughing. "Very good answer, Peck," she grinned widely and the constable smirked back. "Go to bed, you still have a few hours to get your beauty sleep."

* * *

**I might get a little carried away with the ramble about violence and rape, but it is something that is totally illogical for me and I still have to wonder why sophisticated human race does that... ?! :S**

**_thank you for reading!_**


	19. Chapter 19 – Nightlife in the Capital

**a trip to the strip club? ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Nightlife in the Capital**

As agreed the next night the two female officers visited the _Paradise_ club. They passed the black metal door and what they saw left their mouths opened. It was better than luxury! There were booths and podiums with women dancing around poles. The newcomers roamed between the seats and admired the different atmosphere in every section. One was in tropical theme, others jungle, desert, Arabic, Australian with kangaroos and koalas, even lava or polar theme where girls were dressed in thick winter coats, caps and gloves, slowly removing them piece by piece. Two muscled men dressed in tuxedos were patrolling around like hawks, ready to step in if any disturbance appeared.

They reached the bar and noticed the Hispanic male form the other day. "I see you came," he said with a smile.

"Observing," Gail replied coldly, hiding her impression.

The bartender offered them drinks and introduced himself as Francisco. He was the manager of the club and looked for new girls. He let the undercover officers browse the whole club and drinks were on the house, they could talk about work later, he said. So the two women took the invitation, ordered a drink and went to sit in an empty boot with the polar theme.

The music began to play and a beautiful pale skinned brunette entered the podium. Her moves were smooth corresponding with the intensity of the music as she was showing her curves dancing around the pole. Slowly removing her coat she revealed lacy white underwear, firm round breasts and trained body.

"I already feel like cheating," whined Gail not leaving her eyes from the woman in front of her.

"Relax, watch and learn," smiled her companion. She chuckled and added, "You can use some of the moves on Holly when we get home."

The blonde moaned, closing her eyes as the dancing woman was completely naked now, picturing the situation back at her apartment with her favourite pathologist, seducing her by some killer moves. The music changed and she smelled a strong flowery perfume, opening her eyes she noticed the stripper only inches away, dressed back in the lacy white underwear. The woman straddled Gail and began dancing on her lap, moving in seductive waves, with light gentle touches. The blonde put her hands on the dancer's hips to push her away but the stripper took her hands off. "No touching," she said purring to her ear, and licked the shell. The officer moaned and helplessly looked at her friend who grinned widely and stood up.

"I will fetch for more drinks." And they were alone.

Gail clenched the backseat as the brunette on her lap started kissing her. On one hand it was really enjoyable and arousing, especially after a month of celibacy, but on the other hand the blonde wanted to go away to her own girlfriend who she had not seen for so long. Oh dear, she really missed Holly physically as well as mentally. The music stopped and the woman stood up pulling a card out of her bra. "Call me later," she winked and disappeared behind the veil.

Priscilla joined her back on the couch and placed two drinks on the small table. Gail finished hers in one gulp.

"Come on!" protested the older office. "That was Sex on the beach!"

"You shouldn't have let me make-out with a stripper," snapped the blonde. "I am officially a cheater and it is your fault. I couldn't push her away. It is your fault I cheated on Holly," she bent head down and sniffed.

"Gail," said the brunette gently and pulled up her head by the chin. "I won't let that happen. If you were supposed to cheat on Holly I would tear you away from the person and then kill you both."

"They why didn't you do anything?!"

"You have to ease up when you work here."

"_If_."

"No, _when_. I looked around and we know two things for sure. There is _No touching_ policy and if you want to shag you have to wait after the work is over. So practically it all depends on the strippers how far they want to go with their ministrations."

"I refuse to lap dance anyone."

"That you _must_ do." Gail shot her a dead glance. "I heard when men were happy they shared things. Dancing is not cheating."

"But making-out is!"

Priscilla took a breath and let it out with "Depends. There are people who believe that even thinking about someone else is cheating. As I said before… you have to define the limits of cheating but I am pretty sure Holly does not recon snogging as cheating."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because neither do I," she rolled her eyes.

"But you are… like a succubus or something. We have been here for a moth and I am sure I saw you disappear with a girl at least four times."

The older woman smiled and shook her head. "Well honey, you are taken, so I am having fun for the both of us. Anyway what do you think about Holly?" Gail frowned. "She is a sexual being and it would be very hypocritical for her to find snogging as cheating… considering her wild years. Kisses may just happen, mixed signals from your part or from their part and you are snogging someone who is not your significant one, like just now. This girl was attracted to you so she kissed you. You could not do much, so it just happened but calling this as a cheating… come on. It sucks, yea, but that is not a reason to break up a relationship."

"Some people think different," mumbled Gail quietly remembering her break-up with Chris.

"Really?" wondered her colleague. "Ah well, but you don't have to even kiss anyone, look," she pointed the booth to their right. There was another girl lap-dancing a man. She was only moving on his lap and he could not stop talking. "You see, some people are easy, those who like to play it tough you will have to push by some gentle touching, but I am pretty sure you have your ways without using your tongue."

"Is this supposed to be a pep-talk?" doubted the younger woman.

"Hm, I am horrible at this, you are right," she drank the rest of her alcohol and stood up. "Let's get the business done." She pulled her friend on her feet and they headed to the bar. "So, Paco, what is the catch?" she asked the bartender, hopping up on the stool.

The man smiled and prepared another cocktail. "Exactly what you see around, nothing more and nothing less. How far you want to go depends on you, tips are all yours, but no fucking, this is not a whorehouse but highly acclaimed club."

The older woman shrugged and winked at her companion, sipping her drink.

"So the customers are not allowed to touch me?" asked the blonde.

"No, not even if you want them to." He pointed to one of the big muscled men watching the place. "One touch is a warning, second firing."

"And what about me?" asked the Priscilla.

Francisco looked her up and down. "I remember you in the ally, you have good body." She arched her left eyebrow. "Paris is good for you." He pointed his hand to the right next to the Arabian theme. There was a podium with the theme of Eiffel tower, boats on Seine, Notre Dame, and Sucre Coeur.

"Nope," she refused. "I like to keep an eye my girl." She sent a sweet smile to her friend.

"You don't dance, no work here."

"Tut, tut, tut, you want my girl, I am a package deal."

"She is not the only one, I can hire other."

"But you want me," Gail said, leaning on the counter, leaving a good view on her chest. "I am hot, I am cute and very good at my job," she purred the way that even a real cat would be jealous.

The man chuckled and looked back at Priscilla. "I cannot be here all nights and someone must tend the bar."

"That I can do," smiled the brunette.

The bartender poured three shots. "Deal?"

"Deal," the older police worker agreed and raised her glass, looking at her partner.

"Deal," nodded Gail. The clinked their glasses together and drank to seal the deal.

* * *

Once the women were outside, the blonde sighed. "I need to call Holly."

"Why? To have permission to cheat?" teased the brunette and obtained a poke into the ribs.

"You said it's not cheating!" she yelped desperately.

"I am trying to stay in your world… and point out the silliness," she grinned. "Use the common phone booth and make it fast." She took a few steps back to looked and sniffed around. Then she gave her partner the green light to make the call.

After the third ring, Holly picked up. "_Stewart_."

Gail let out a loud sighed. "So great to hear you," she said dreamily as her heart was melting.

"_Gail? Are you alright?_"

"Yes, no, depends. Much better now when I hear your voice?"

"_Are you drunk or high?_" the doctor asked suspiciously.

"A bit tipsy," admitted the blonde. "Listen, we might have a lead but it involves me as a stripper." There was a silence on the other end. "Holly?"

The other woman laughed. "_And you are calling me to give you permission, right?_"

"How do you know that?"

"_I know you, Gail_," she was still chuckling. "_Go for it and catch the bad guy. If there is no sex involved I am fine._"

"But I might kiss other people."

"_That sucks._"

"But I love only you."

"_I know, sweetheart._"

"So are you okay with it?"

"_I am looking at the bright side when you show me all your new moves_." Gail groaned. "_Thank you for calling me,_" she said gently.

"It was good to hear you," the blonde smiled, floating on cloud nine.

"_You too. I love you, and be safe_."

Gail hung up and with her companion they went to their flat. They had a good twenty minute walk ahead to sober up and clear their heads. The blonde was deep in her thoughts, it was so refreshing to at least hear Holly's voice which put a silly smile on her face. She missed the scientist so much. The phone call made her both happy and sad. She could not wait to get the mission done and return home, sweet home.

* * *

Half an hour later they heard a knocked on the door. Priscilla went to answer and invited the newcomer in.

"I thought you would come," said the officer.

"How could you know that?"

"If you recognised me you would come."

The blonde entered the kitchen and saw a young southern looking woman in early thirties, smaller than her partner. "Who are you?" she asked but was ignored.

"Of course I would come, you are in my territory," remarked the newcomer.

"We are just passing by," replied Gail filling a large glass of water to hydrate her brain and prevent possible hangover.

"Peck, when will you learn to stop lying?!" said Priscilla irritated but did not leave her eyes from the stranger who was roaming around the kitchen leisurely picking up random things.

"What do you really want?"

"One bad guy," answered the brunette police worker. To Gail it appeared those two woman were dancing around each other carefully. "And since you were eating one of the victims you know there really is one. Also you might have connection to them."

In that moment the constable understood who the other person was. "So you have your wolfish issue," she said, the two women looked at her.

"Something like that," responded the stranger. "Maybe we should solve them. Neither of us has much time for this."

Priscilla nodded in agreement and backed a few steps. "Gail, don't do anything until this is over."

"I won't let you get killed."

"No one will die tonight. Just gain respect," said the strange woman. "You should teach your human about us."

"We are all humans."

"Let's get this over with." The newcomer growled and her eyes changed from light brown into yellow the same way Priscilla's changed into blazing green.

The younger police worker watched the scene in front of her in slow motion. The stranger crouched and charged forward. It seemed that her colleague had expected it and moved to the left. With her right hand she caught the other woman under her neck, picked her up and slammed her against the wooden table. Without a second of hesitation she bit her ear. The other woman was squirming and snarling that changed into a choked howling, and when she was held still down, her cries quietened into whining. She was neither fighting back nor trying to get away. She lied there devoted to the more dominant person.

Priscilla let go and the loser rolled off the table to the ground, kneeling on one leg he head bent the most possible.

"Now it's over," stated the police officer.

"Yes, my lady," agreed the other woman.

"That was fast," wondered Gail and sat down at the table. "You can fight even when you are drunk."

"Yes, I am awesome," commented Priscilla but not very happily. She took two glassed from a shelf and filled them with water just like her partner did. "Alright, we settled our things, so come to join us." The stranger did as she was told but her head was still bent submissively. "You know if you did not invade my home all smugly I would let you win."

"Yes, my lady."

"Great, now first things first. What happened to you?"

"I had a bad car accident. I was fighting between life and dead. My husband is a shaman and he pled his gods to save my life and heal me. Wolves have fast regeneration, so one wolf‑spirit entered me."

A loud disturbance echoed the room as someone was banging the door. "Patty, are you alright? Please, somebody open the door, let her live!" cried a desperate male voice.

"Our neighbours must love us," said Gail cynically and went to open.

A dark skinned man in his late forties looked in and his gaze softened as he saw his wife living and breathing. "I heard your call," he said.

The blonde stepped away from the way but the man stood still. "If you are a vampire I am not inviting you in," she remarked.

"It is not polite to enter anybody's house unless invited," stated the man.

"Yes or no would be great."

"No, I am not."

Gail looked at her friend quizzically. "Vampires can lie, they have no heartbeat."

"Just let him in," said the older police worker. "He has a beating heart."

They gathered at the table discussing the recent problems of missing people.

"Why were you eating the dead woman?" asked Priscilla the other lycan.

"I was not. The woman was dead, I could not help, so I searched for something useful."

"You should have called police," said Gail.

"Why didn't you?" asked the brunette officer.

"I was upset, my eyes would make me suspicious."

"Hm, and what do you know about the missing people?"

"We were trying to find them, but the assaulter must have a strong charm over their house," said the man. "My finding spells do not work nor can Patty smell them. Is there any connection to the dead girl under the maple tree?"

"Yes. The killer is a chemist and uses ammonia on their victims."

"Priscilla, we shouldn't discuss the case," warned Gail her partner.

"Patricia is under my command and…"

"Darren," the man introduced his name. "I understand your bond. I would do nothing that could jeopardize Patty's life."

"That's sweet," the blonde rolled her eyes at the romance.

"What are your jobs?" asked Priscilla.

"I am a journalist," answered the woman. "Darren works as a caretaker in ZOO."

"That's good," nodded younger of the police pair. "She could dig for us everything about the abducted women."

"Can you do that?"

"Anything you want," responded the other dark hair lycan.

"Patricia, look up," commanded the older officer and the woman did as she was told. "I need you to help us not to get yourself into troubles. And just because I kicked your bum does not mean you have to be all submissive." The female stranger nodded. "Good, now please, find what you can and in two days we are going to meet at Arboretum during lunch."

They said their goodnights and went their own way and the two police workers could finally crawl into beds. Alas the sleep did not come.

"What is your wolfish story?" asked Gail suddenly.

"Why are you asking? You know it by now."

"A mad voodoo hag sent wolves to kill you but you survived and are crazy now."

The brunette chuckled. "That is the basic summarisation, yes."

"But why? Tell me the whole story," she turned her head to the other bed.

"I never really liked Erica and when she hit Holly that was the last drop into my cup. So I went to her place to tell her my mind. She attacked me, I practically swept the floor with her and pressed charges for violence, stalking and attacking a police worker. That must be when I really pissed her off.  
"I remember it was a big bright full moon so I was taking Meredith for a romantic walk into the forest to this really beautiful lake when wolves attacked us. I helped Meredith up on a tree but before I could climb up I was pulled down as a dinner for the wolf pack. I don't remember much. I was in and out of consciousness. There were screams and loud voices… but you know what I remember, it was silent, I stood by a bed at a hospital and I saw Holly in a corner of the room. She was crying. I came to her to sooth her but she kept crying, calling my name. Suddenly it felt like I was sucked and those loud voices appeared again. It was weird."

"You came back to life for Holly," stated Gail. She was a bit confused of what to think at that moment.

"She is my best friend and I would do anything for her. She saved me many times. Oi, you have nothing to be jealous of."

"I am not."

"And now you are lying again."

Gail threw a pillow at her colleague. "You dog," she smiled. "But what am I supposed to think of it?"

"That you have a faithful friend… unless you break Holly's heart, then I am your worst enemy. No, really, love between friends is on a completely different level. There is nothing romantic, no sex –" The blonde cleared her throat. "Alright, since that one time there is no sex."

"Was it that horrible?"

"Nah, it was quite good. But we are no lovers. It was more of a booty call anyway. We broke up –Meredith and I– and I was desperate and Holly was there. I am not needy, usually I am the same wet blanket like you –" Another pillow flew Priscilla's way. She laughed and continued. "It's true! After seven years I proposed and she gave me a telling-off for being the police dog and that she was cheating on me and got pregnant. That ruined me completely."

"But you saved her life that night when you became this human dog. You both could be dead, or she could be dead if you saved just your own butt."

"Yea, benefits of helping someone," she said cynically.

"But you turned out alright, I mean you have all these cool abilities."

"You mean like I have the life literally in black and white colours. No lies can be uttered in front of me, not even those white lies. And people do lie on daily basis and sometimes it is necessary. Next, oversensitive nose so I smell absolutely everything all the time no matter how disgusting the dead bodies, rotten meat, chemicals are, not to mention other smelly things. And speaking of chemicals, they can cause such a strong allergic reaction that they can kill me, or at the best I look like a teenager. Also hearing is very sensitive, I hear everything around, the people just don't shut up and give me peace. And believe me many times I hear things I would rather not. Other cool abilities… oh my eyes are freaking changing and when I am really pissed off my teeth feel weird and if I lose control, I can scare everyone around. Yeah, really cool," she ended her talk sardonically.

"I haven't thought about it that way."

"No one really does. They usually see either a super-powered freak if I am on their good side or a beast because people fear the unknown the most."

"But I bet you have saved a lot of people because of it. You are a sniffer who can talk and think and act. You are an amazing police worker and people look up at you. Hell, even my mother had respect for you." One of her pillow ended on the blonde's face.

"Sweet-talker."

"I don't know what she found out about you but was your rank really that high? You see, she does not respect many people and yet she was willing to let you take all those expensive electronic thingies and call in favour her friend here in Ottawa law enforcement."

"_You_ are in this mission. Of course she would make sure it is as safe as possible. "

"Well you are the one obsessed with security. Is that why you became a police officer? To make the world a safer place."

The brunette chuckled again. "No, it was a deal between me and Judge Stewart. I used to dream about a white coat and a laboratory."

"What?" wondered the blonde. "It seems like quite a story."

"Not really. Not get some sleep, you will need it tomorrow."

The alcohol tired body and overwhelmed minds finally took over and both fell asleep fast.

* * *

Gail obtained a phone call from the station that Holly was kidnapped. She felt her heart sank as the fear flooded her chest, spreading to the rest of her body. _This can't be happening again._

She ran, fast and far away. Where was the rest of the rescue team she did not know nor she had time to wonder. The worried constable entered a building, determinate to get her girl back and make the kidnapper suffer very painfully. Once behind the entrance door there was a veil. Gail spread it opened and stepped in a room. What a strange room full of mirrors. _Just great!_ Like that was the time to play hide and seek.

She pulled out a gun from her holster, holding it in front of her, she browsed the labyrinth.

"Five minutes, Constable," announced a modified voice, echoing through the room.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" demanded Gail.

"It's about what _you_ want," the voice laughed and died.

"Dammit," the blonde cursed and looked around, trying to find at least some marker which would help her in the labyrinth of mirrors.

The ceiling was all black, wall reflected her own figure and the floor was a shining grey marble. Fortunately every stone had its unique pattern. Watching the ground Gail moved forward, occasionally checking her watch.

Four minutes, twenty-three seconds later she reached a large wooden door, she opened it and peaked in, expecting a certain brunette all tied up. Instead there was a white light and nothing else. She stepped it and the light dispersed in a bright room with mirrors on the walls and ceiling as well. And a large bed with silk dark red and black cover.

"Good timing," said someone from behind. It was a very familiar voice with a hint of playfulness.

The officer turned around and her jaw almost dropped. "Holly?" she asked and looked her partner from head to toe. She was dressed in a long white furry winter coat and high heels. "What does it mean?"

"Whatever you want," the other woman grinned, coming closer in a perfect cat walk, unbuttoning her coat. "Your desires may be fulfilled tonight," she purred.

Gail felt her blood heating and rising to many parts of her body. She missed her nerdy pathologist so much and seeing her like that after a month, made the arousal sky high. Especially after the coat was unbuttoned and revealed a very sexy leather bra and skirt… and a whip?! The police worker could not speak, her mouth dry and heat reached her face and ears.

"So, Officer Peck, I believe it's time to remove your uniform," said the doctor still in sultry tone. She came close and opened Gail's shirt button by button, not leaving her eyes from the blonde's clear blue yet confused ones.

The constable did not understand a thing what was happening around her. But her girl was safe and sound and sexy as hell. And the blonde missed her _a lot_. Not caring about anything anymore, impatiently she waited for Holly to do the last button and swung them around pushing the brunette down on the bed. The passion and long term denial of a certain physical pleasure made the police worker eager to reconnect with her beloved person. She managed as much as to remove the furry coat and bra before she was turned around and laid on her back. Within moments all clothes were discarded and they could give it to the overwhelming feeling of touch and cares. The mirrors reflected the two naked figures pleasing each other in the most sensual way. Overwhelming it really became very fast. Actually faster than usual. As in almost unreal way.

And then the familiar white light rushed through Gail's body.

* * *

She sat up on her bed totally disoriented. Her breath was fast as well as heartbeat. Her muscles were tired like they had run a marathon yet she could feel some level of happiness which was slowly replaced by sadness as the heavy heart realised the absence of the person she loved so much. It was all just a dream. Gail was still on the mission in a little flat in Ottawa. Almost three hundred miles away from home.

* * *

**Paco = abbreviation for Francisco [I just love Spanish, it is a really beautiful language ^^]**

**_thank you!_**


End file.
